Fellowship of the Freaks
by MBDTA
Summary: And the first part of their ensuing insanity. New ideas . . . and old, but quite a new take to come on weapons.Romance, adventure, shiny stuff, and a plot . . . Eventually, it has taken us a while, but we have done it! OC OC OC!
1. Of the Beginning

**Hola! What's up everyone? Well, this is my first fic, so try not to be too judgmental. I'll learn soon enough.**

**Oh yeah, and Disclaimer: I own no LotR characters and no characters in this story except Nicole and Amanda at the moment. I'll add more to that as characters come up! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lego is hot and fine and…hot!" I sang softly before Nicole hit me upside the head with her lunchbox, groaning.

"Mandy, you've sung that, like, three times in this class! Do you know any other songs? That _don't_ involve Legolas no matter how hot he is?" I thought for a moment, tapping my head with my pencil.

"So long and thanks for all the fish-"

"NO!"

"Ms. Nicole, do you have something to share with the class?" I gulped as our science teacher, Mr. Regan, glared in our direction. Let's just describe him as someone you don't want to cross.

"Um…"

"No? Then kindly pay attention." He snapped, passing out sheets of instructions for our lab.

"Nickel, what are we supposed to do?" I hissed.

"I don't know, thanks to you." She snapped shortly, glaring at her instruction sheet. "Now what in the world is neon?"

"You know, glowing stuff, used in signs-"

"I know that." Nicole muttered, exasperated. "I meant which one of these tubes contain neon?"

"Dunno. The green one?" I guessed, reaching for it.

"DON'T forget to put your names on your papers!" Mr. Regan shouted, making me jump. As I whirled around, my hand came in contact with the tube. Just my luck.

The tube fell in slow motion (I swear), it's contents spreading everywhere. As it hit the floor, the chemical caused the carpet to burst into flame.

"Oh crud!" I yelped, grabbing Nicole's arm. She turned to me, and, seeing the fire, her eyes widened considerably.

"Mr. Regan!" She shrieked, but our teacher simply continued with instructions we could no longer hear.

"Uh…fire extinguisher! Or a little help!" I shouted, backing into a corner. Except for Nicole, no one was rising to my fatal mistake. "Help!" A glowing flame leapt in front of my face. Wait…glowing fire?

Suddenly, my head hit a cabinet, hard, and I fell to my knees, slowly blacking out.

* * *

"Ow…"

"OH MY GOD!" I leaped up as Nicole screeched, my ears bursting with pain. "You're an Elf!"

"What?" I grabbed my ears. They were pointy! I turned to my friend, a grin on my face before it dropped in surprise. "You're glowing!"

"No, really?" She exclaimed sarcastically. "You are to, just FYI."

"I am!" I held my arm to my face. Sure enough, it was glowing a dull blue, though kind of neon blue too. "Wow! Now to business…" I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Dunno." Nicole leaped to her feet, looking around expectantly.

"Hey, look! There's a sign over there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It says…Welcome to Bree!" I frowned. "Bree? What kind of a name is-" Nicole hit me. "Ow!"

"You idiot! Bree? As if!" She scoffed before straining her eyes to look at the sign before her jaw dropped. "Bree!" That's when it clicked for me.

"Bree?"

"Bree!"

"As in, THE Bree?"

"Bree!"

"Really?"

"Bree!"

"Really really?"

"Bree!"

"Yes!" I punched the air. I'm finally on my two way trip to Britain!" Nicole hit me…again.

"You idiot!" She snapped. "Bree. As in Lord of the Rings!" My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Really-"

"Shut up." Nicole ordered, glaring at me before turning to find the source of some loud talking. "Look! I bet that's Sam! And Frodo! And Merry and Pippin!"

"The hobbits!" I squeaked. Suddenly, the hobbits looked our way and Nicole put a hand over my mouth.

"I thought I heard someone say something about hobbits over there, Frodo."

"It had better not be them black riders."

"So, where is this Prancing Pony? Do they have ale? I hope they do, I'm as thirsty as-"

"Quiet!" The hobbits scampered off. I started to follow them, but Nicole had other ideas.

"No." She ordered. "We're going to stalk them!" I frowned.

"But I wanna meet Pippin!" I whined.

"Hey, this was your fault in the first place Amanda. We do what I say."

"…Fine... but I wanna meet Pippin!"

"Shush!"

"No! I have rights! I don't-"

"Do you want me to kill Legolas?"

There was a short pause.

"No…"

"Then shut up."

We spent the night in a tree, thanks to Nicole's brilliance, and were deprived of sleep due to stupid Ringwraiths.

"You stupid screeching idiots!" I finally shrieked back at them, grabbing a stick off the tree and throwing it at them.

"Crap. Mandy!" Nicole muttered as they threw daggers at us. I grabbed my shoe off my foot and held it in front of me. Dang. Ringwraith's had good aim, so they almost hit my chest. Thank God…or Valar…that my shoe saved me.

I pulled the dagger out of my shoe and threw it down towards the ground.

"Ow!"

"Shoot!"

"Mandy!"

My dagger had skimmed Nicole's shoulder and now she was twitching like crazy. Of course, that's normal for her, so I'm not quite sure what was wrong with her.

Still, in a heroic effort to save my friend, I leaped from my branch in the tree, grabbed Nicole, then jumped from the tree, knocking a Ringwraith off his horse as I slid neatly into the saddle.

"Oh shut up." I snapped at the other Ringwraiths. "I gotta go to Rivendell now to save my friend!"

As we galloped away, Nicole babbling about one thing or another, I felt my eyelids droop. And the dang horse _apparently_ could only be controlled by a wraith!

"Stupid wraiths! You're making me lose sleep, and I have a language test tomorrow!" I moaned, little realizing that, as Elves, you don't really need to sleep and that I was no longer at home on Earth.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? First fic, but it's neato, huh? I'll post next week, so until then! Don't forget to read and review!**

**Mandy**


	2. Rivendell

**OMG! You guys are so awesome! Love the reviews! Whoo hoo!**

**ArwenEvenstar83-- WOW! Our first reviewer! You get a BIG cookie! hands out a cookie**

**Animebishieluver, Sugar-high Pixie, and Gringle Kirby--I hope I spelled those right... anyway, WOW! More reviewers! And they were all fabulous! You guys get cookies (though not quite as big) too! hands out more cookies**

**I hope you guys like this and I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Seriously, I hate typing, I'm so slow, my computer hates me, and all the usual excuses. But at least I got this chapter up now...right?**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing except Amanda/Mandy, Nicole, and Kelsey's left ear. : P**

**Note: Amanda's PoV**

* * *

**Rivendell**

**Creative title...I know...**

Whoever it was who opened Elrond's door in the morning, they apparently weren't expecting two teenagers in tees and jeans; especially one who was twitching madly. 'Cause he, or she, was what woke us up in the morning.

"Elrond! My lord! Come quick!" My eyes snapped open, and I sat up. Yeah, it was a girl Elf. Immediately, I stood and hauled Nicole to her feet.

"Hey, Bozo! She got stabbed by a wraith! Take her to Elrond." I shoved my friend into the Elf's arms who, scandalized, dragged Nicole off.

Now I had free time to myself. I skipped off in search of something to eat, having only found my lunch from three days ago; amazingly still fresh to eat on the trip here. Nicole was busy screaming or laughing – I couldn't tell which – about big, shiny needles, but I think the Elves were ignoring her.

"Oof!" I muttered as I bumped into someone. Looking up, amazingly not that far up, I saw the face of a guy who I knew all too well, or thought I knew. "Willy Wonka/Johnny Depp!" I squealed, hugging him wildly. "I've see your movies! They're fantastic!" Willy Wonka glared at me.

"My name is Erestor, child," he snapped. I withdrew my arms and placed them on my hips.

"First of all, my name is Amanda aka Blondie aka Mandy aka Culfinien," I replied shortly. "Second of all, I am a tenth grader! A sophmore! I'm sixteen! A young adult! A lady! I'm not a child!" I kicked him in the shin then ran away, leaving Willy Wonka crying out in pain. Boo yah! (A/N: I seriously saw an elf that looked like Johnny Depp. If you freeze **Fellowship **at...can't remember right now...you see one. Okay! Sorry for interrupting!)

Honestly, food isn't difficult to find, especially when you're at Elrond's place. I swear, they must be cooking all the time in Rivendell. Anyway, I stole some food from the kitchens and ran away, but my legs were getting tired. I must be reallly lucky or something, 'cause next thing I knew, I was down a hallway marked "Guest Rooms" and had numbers like a hotel. I randomly opened one and found a suite-like room, so I claimed it.

It was more like a suite than I had thought! I found a small pad of paper and a random pen-like tool on a desk. So, I grabbed it, wrote a note on it and tacked it on the front of my door, which turned out to be room 2751. My note said:

Amanda aka Mandy aka

Blondie aka Culfinien's

Room

DO NOT DISTURB

Unless you are Elrond or Nicole

* * *

**So what did you think? I've gotten better with fanfiction...whoo hoo! And I know it's not very long... : ( It's Kelsey's fault, she stopped typing for my 'cause I can't type! cringe Hi Kelsey, Love you...! **

**It's not my fault! It's your fault for making the chappie that long! See, everyone blames everything on the editor! O', Woe is me! stupid "Romeo and Juliet" plays in background**

**Now...review please! Thank you!**

**Mandy**


	3. Total Recall

**Hola! Okay, a bit of quick business:**

**Just Me--Nice name. Seriously, I swear there's one that looks like him. Only now I'm having trouble finding it. Maybe it was all a dream...**

**Nickel--'grumbles' Fine. 'hands out a cookie' And you're not editing this time because I need to post for...see below.**

**Oh...Just Me--you get a cookie too! 'hands out another, bigger cookie'**

**And finally...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICKEL! Everybody sing! ...or not... **

**It's seriously Nickel's b-day, so in honor of her, here's her chappie! (Btw, the timing on this worked out REALLY well...I mean, Nickel's first PoV on her b-day...lucky...)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'Cept myself. And this really cute shirt I'm wearing. (Green, with a monkey, and...sorry)**

**Nicole's PoV**

**Total Recall**

Allie, Katie and I were skipping through a parking lot, pointing blow dryers at random people as cops were chasing us. What good times . . .

* * *

Suddenly, the nerves around my central organ began to burn with pain. Or, as my brain translated it, my head hurt. 

"Youch!" I yelped, sitting up quickly. My head collided with something hard.

"OW!" someone squeaked as my eyes snapped open. My vision was blurred, but, when my eyes had adjusted, I saw a young girl sitting in a chair, clutching her head. "Nicole, you idiot!" she moaned as everything clicked inside my head.

"Allie?" I cocked my head to the side. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing such a pretty dress? I thought you only dressed up for Scott." Allie glared at me . . . but smoothed a really elegant, bright pink dress.

"You grabbed my arm during Science, and I saw this green fire which engulfed all of us." She raised an eyebrow. "Was it Mandy's fault?"

"Of course."

"Of course. She's never been a scientist and was always clumsy during labs." Allie leaned over and lifted up my right arm, which had a dark, bruise-like scab. "So . . . you got stabbed by a Ringwraith."

"No. That was Mandy, too." Allie's jaw dropped.

"No way! Y'all have been friends since the sixth grade and now she's trying to kill you!" There was a very short pause. "What did you do?"

"Nothing except suggest we sleep in a tree."

"Oh." Allie stood for a second, then crossed to the door where some loud yelling could be heard. "Yep. Mandy's here, alright." She sat back down. "I passed all the guest bedrooms on the way here, and one of them had a sign on it."

"What did the sign say?" I was slowly regaining some reason.

"Oh, it had all of Mandy's names and nicknames, like, Culfinien." Allie rolled her eyes and, suddenly, all of my reason was lost. I threw off my covers and leapt to my feet. I then jumped on my bed and flapping my arms wildly.

"I can FLY!" I screamed as a tall, brown-haired Elf came into my room. Allie glanced at him before also abandoning all reason and jumped on the bed with me.

"She's feeling better, Elrond!" she called as the Elf backed out of the room slowly.

"Yep! Much better!" I yelped as my head scraped the ceiling. Is topped jumping long enough to heat a random Elf call for Elrond.

"Elrond! Come quick! A Frodo Baggins is here . . .!"

"Yea! Frodo's here!" I punched the air and slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Allie shouted.

"I'm going to get dressed and then go raid a kitchen. I'm starving." Thank, God, – or was it Illuvatar, now? – that my closet had clothes with colors other than pink. But they were all dresses. Then, I remembered Elrond's dress. I shrugged. Monkey see, monkey do.

I changed and ran out of my room, with Allie on my heels. It was fun, running through random corridors, until Allie caught and dragged me to the kitchens.

"I don't want to see the men in the white coats!" I screamed as she pulled me. "Or see their big, shiny needles!" What fun. Some Elves stared at me. I think I scared them.

When we got to the kitchens, I raided a closet, which must have been the pantry, and grabbed bread, etc. Only the necessaries . . .

"Hey, can you take me to Mandy's room?" I asked as I stocked up on supplies. Allie shrugged from her spot on the counter where she was playing with the hem of her dress.

"I'll try, but this place is, like, a big time mansion." Allie slid off the counter, but right when she opened the door, someone streaked by with two or three Elves chasing her.

"No! I have a room; I just can't find it!" the person screamed. "No! I'm not going to your insane asylum! NOOOOOOOOO . . .!" Allie rolled her eyes.

"It's been about ten days since you arrived here, and Mandy still hasn't made any friends. Or realized that this place has maps!"

"It does? Ten days? Since when?" I mumbled through a mouthful of bread as I followed Allie out of the kitchen.

"Yes, yes and I don't know. Follow me." Allie led me down several halls. "Mandy's room is really cool, like a hotel room. I'll wager that you'll really like it."

"Hang on. Does Mandy know you're here?"

"No, but she's been begging Elrond either to let her know that you're okay or to see you."

"And she hasn't?"

"No, but I could because he mistook me for Arwen."

"The Evenstar whom Mandy hates for some unknown reason?"

"Yeah . . ." Allie turned a corner and paused for a moment, glancing at a map. "Okay, we need to go . . . this way!" She ran down a hallway to her right, and I followed, chewing on some Elven food.

"Oh, yeah. This is it," I muttered, raising my eyebrows as we slowed to a stop. Mandy had decorated her sign with Tengwar and her boyfriend's name in bubble letters. Stupid, lovesick puppy . . . but I somehow got the feeling that the boyfriend's name was about to change . . . (A/N: If you know me, you'll guess why Nicole's feeling this way. Or you can just guess what well loved character in LotR that I love as well.)

Presently, Allie raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Why are you doing that? We saw her running--" Suddenly, the door opened.

"I told you. I'm not–" Mandy's eyes opened wide. "Nickel!" she squealed. "And . . . Allie?" Allie rolled her eyes as Mandy flung her arms around Allie. "You're here!"

"Yes, I'm here. Can we come into your room?" Mandy shrugged, grinning.

"Sure! In fact, you can sleep here, too, 'cause there's a kitchenette thingymabobber, two bedrooms and a sitting room!" Mandy opened the door wider and spun around the room as Allie and I entered.

"Wow," I muttered, awed. "Pretty . . . shiny!" The rooms were fairly large and pretty! Two doors connected to two bedrooms (go figure) and there was a pantry full of lots of food. I dropped all my stolen booty in there.

"They even leave mints or cookies on the bed like a big awesome hotel!" Mandy leapt into the air and landed on a couch-like thingy and jumped up and down. "And this becomes a bed! And guess what I found! Our book bags!" Mandy pulled three large bags our from behind the couch and threw them in all directions, where they landed in the floor. Allie picked one up and flung it across the room. Immediately, a zipper broke.

"That's mine!" she said, satisfied. "Now, Nicole?"

"It's Nickel!" Mandy snapped as I picked up a bag and pulled The Lord of the Rings trilogy three-in-one set out into the open.

"Mine!" I claimed, flipping to the appendices. "Ah, ha! Now, Frodo just arrived–"

"He did?" Mandy squealed. We ignored her.

"Which gives us five days until the Council," I concluded.

"Now, what do we do?" Allie asked, slumping onto a chair. Mandy grinned in a way similar to a two-year-old's smile.

"Uh oh," I muttered as she pulled out a list of items. She flipped to a page and cleared her throat.

"We annoy Elrond, find Elladan and Elrohir, torture Arwen, play 'Hide 'n' Go Seek,' explore, play with Elladan and Elrohir if they're cool, announce the coming of the Fellowship members and their kin or whatever . . ."

* * *

**Y'all likie? (pronounced like-ee!) Sorry Kelsey and Nickel for not putting you on editing rounds, I had to get this up for Nickel's b-day... : ) **

**Readers...WE LOVE REVIEWS! And All of you get a BIG piece of cake for Nickel's b-day. 'hands out cake' Hey, everybody likes being rewarded for something fun...like reading fanfics...and reviewing.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Meeting the Rivendelliens

**...Oh heck, I'm feeling nice. Happy B-day Nickel!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it . . . Nope . . . Sorry . . .

**Note:** Mandy's POV

**Meeting the Inhabitants of Rivendell**

". . . Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not, here comes Culfinien!" I raced down one corridor and sprinted down the next. We'd changed the rules, so that you stayed put until you were found 'cause we kept getting lost, but that wasn't much help.

Out of my list of things to do, we'd done a fair few. Elladan was a complete nerd (like Elrond), and Elrohir was as mischievous as us, so we played pranks on each other. The twins loved the whoopee cushions. We annoyed Elrond with the cushions and the twins had helped as well. We had already announced Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn, Gimli and his crew. The Hobbits thought it was hilarious, but Aragorn looked ready to kill. We decided to skip torturing Arwen with lots of sappy, lovesick puppy songs.

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded through the halls of Imladris. I blew two short blasts on a whistle, which had always been on my book bag but was now around my neck, signaling a pause in the game so that we could announce the newcomers.

After glancing at a map on the wall, I raced down a corridor and, to my delight, found myself at the balcony to scream my hello. I leaned over the balcony, straining my elven eyes to see who was coming, but the Imladris gate was in the way. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, giggling and panting. I took a step to my right as Allie and Nicole ran into the balcony, breathless.

"Who's here?" Nicole gasped, giggling.

"Don't know," I replied as the gate began to open, "but we're about to find out!" Some Elf rode through the gate.

"Ooooh . . . I think I know who this is gonna be!" Allie snickered, glancing at me. My jaw dropped as a second Elf rode through.

"It's LEGOLAS!" I squealed, hopping up and down. Suddenly, Legolas looked at me, an eyebrow raised. I ducked but waved happily.

"And now, Barbie has entered Imladris!" Nicole announced. I stood back up and hit her upside the head.

"Don't call him that!" I snapped, but Nicole grabbed my arm and twisted it. "Ow!"

"I can, and I will," she retorted.

"Would you two stop it?" Allie begged, leaning against the railing.

"Only if she does!" I yelped, pointing at Nicole wildly who gasped.

"Finger!" she squealed, reaching out to grab it.

"No!" I snapped, kicking Nicole. We were attracting a lot of stares. I waved to the Elves energetically. Some waved back, including Legolas, but I think they were drunk, with the exception of Legolas who had a very large lump on the back of his head (Allie was looking all too innocent – she was whistling). I waved back at the Elves before skipping back down the hall. Poor Nicole and Allie. They were wearing dresses, which aren't much help when you want to skip, but that didn't stop them.

"Now, where to?" Allie asked jogging slightly behind me.

"Our room," I replied. "It's almost dinnertime, the long Council and I'm tired of skipping.

"Then walk!" Nicole yelled.

"Shut up, Nickel!" I yelled. "I need to keep up my insanity level!" I skipped higher and scraped my head on the ceiling. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Hey, is it just me, or do I seem taller?" Allie stood up straight.

"No, not really. Hey! I can touch the ceiling without jumping!" Nicole touched the ceiling. "Awww, Elvish ceilings are really low. That's crummy architecture, for you."

"You could always do that," I pouted.

"Huh?" A very blonde Elf popped up.

"You three are needed by Lord Elrond."

"Yo!"

"Boo!" The Elf ran away, frightened.

"Awww, sexy Elf ran away!" Nicole pouted.

"Back to our original idea . . ." Allie leapt up and touched the ceiling. "I think I'm taller."

"Yeah . . . Aren't Elves, like, six feet tall?"

"Idiot!" Nicole fake-slapped me. "Where, in literature, does it say that? Do you assume that because 'Santa-Elves' are really short, that 'Tolkien-Elves' are really tall?" I frowned, straining my mind toit's deep, dark corners...or I just frowned and stared, my brain generating, "...uh..."

"I forget where it was!" I whined, but visibly brightened. "Dude! That random Elf; I was as tall as him!"

"No. You were shorter," Nicole replied.

"By how much?"

"Actually, not by much," Allie trailed off. "By the way, where are we meeting Elrond?"

"Probably his sitting room." Nicole glared at a stolen map. "Or down this twisty-twisty corner in his office. Let's go!"

We ran down several twisty-twisty hallways, pausing occasionally to look at maps, before we stumbled into a room, literally falling into a heap on the floor.

"You're late!" A deep voice made us look up, giggling breathlessly.

"Got lost!" Nicole laughed as she untangled herself from Allie and me. Allie rolled onto her back, panting, as I pushed her off of me and stood, pulling my tunic down to straighten it. Elrond glared at me.

"Fine." I think he was recalling the whoopee cushions. "Please sit."

"Don't mind if I do." I leapt into the air and landed on a fuzzy couch. Allie sat down next to me. Nicole decided to jump up and down and up and down and up and down– "Nickel, stop it!" I yelled as something exploded in the distance. Merry and Pippin's voices screamed in the distance,

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"Is she okay?' Elrond asked nervously motioning in Nicole's direction.

"Physically: yes. Mentally: no one knows," I replied dismissively,watching Nicole. "Nickel, something shiny!"

"Where!" Nicole squealed, stopping momentarily. I pointed out the door, and she raced outside.

"Now, where were we?" I stretched and leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees before staring expectantly at Elrond. He shifted uncomfortably.

"As Lord of Imladris, I need to know who you are and why you are here."

"Why?" Allie asked, scratching her head.

"Because you may be here for something important." Allie nodded slowly as I slumped back, thinking.

"Would you give us a moment?" I asked, leaping to my feet. I grabbed Allie and pulled her out of the room without waiting for an answer. I slammed the door behind us and began to pace. "I think he's talking about the council..."

"And I wanna go to the Council," Allie stated as I paused in my pacing.

"Same here, but . . . where's Nicole when you need her?"

"I'm here!" Allie and I turned to Nicole, who was fuming. "I didn't find the shiny. Hmmph."

"That's too bad, but listen. Is there a group of Elves who don't love in Imladris, Lothlorien, Mirkwood, or the Grey Havens?" Nicole frowned.

"Yeah . . . nnnno," she replied, then, snapping to attention, "We are the Iroquois Nation!" she shouted, scaring a passing Elf.

"Isn't that a group of Indians?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but it sounds kinda impressive!"

"Thanks, Nickel," I muttered, while slowly forming a plan in my mind. "The shiny went outside."

"Whoo hoo!" she squealed before racing outside. Allie and I rolled our eyes at each other before re-entering the room.

"Elrond, we have decided to make you confidante of this privileged information," I announced formally before Allie jabbed me in the ribs. "Ow! I mean, we're . . ."

Allie groaned out loud and snapped to attention, as opposed to groaning in loud, "We are the Iroquois Nation!'

"Yeah, and I'm a piranha from the Amazon!" I stated sarcastically, but Elrond looked as though I had stated a well-known fact. "Any other questions?"

"Yes . . . no . . . yes . . . no . . . yeeeaaaahhh . . . nnnnno."

"Okay, then, we're outta here!" Allie and I sprinted to our room and collapsed on the couches.

"That was fun!" Allie giggled.

"Yeah . . ." We ended up pigging out on food from the pantry. Fun. We were starting on some chocolate-like thingy when Nicole burst in.

"Oh, my . . ." Allie burst out in laughter and I ducked under the table, laughing. Nicole had twigs and leaves in her hair, and her dress was torn in several places. But she was triumphantly holding a shiny.

"I found a ring!" Nicole said proudly. I emerged from under the table as Allie crossed over to Nicole.

"I think this is Elr–"

"Who stole my Ring! One of those Iro–whatever–girls, no doubt! Where are they!" We looked at each other.

"Night!" we called in unison as we raced into our separate rooms; Nicole and Allie sharing a room for the night.

* * *

_**Hope y'all liked it . . . Still the Editor . . . I happen to be home b/c I'm sick . . . So y'all will have a lot posted . . .**_

**Yeah yeah...that's what she thought until I put in the chapter she forgot. Anyway, R&R please!**

**Oh, happy b-day AGAIN Nickel! (I hope that makes up for not letting you edit these last two times...)**


	5. Mandy's Hopes Are Dashed

**Y'all...PLEASE review! I'm sick of getting ones from Nicole! Not that that's bad, but...AAH! (Ducks as Nicole tries to hit her) Uh...hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own it. Don't wanna. Look what happened to those people. Look what is happening to them, on this very site.

**Note:** Mandy's POV

**Mandy's Hopes Are Dashed**

"Gosh, Elrond!" I screamed, opening the door. "Can't you give it a rest!" Elrond had been trying to force Allie's door open with two guards. Right now, the guards were getting out axe-like tools.

"By the Valar!" Elrond shouted, clapping a hand over his eyes. A quick glance in the mirror told me why.

"Look, I'm no sleeping beauty, but can't you give it a rest! Now, BEAT IT!"

"I need my Ring!"

"The only ring you need is your wedding ring!"

"Not!"

"Not what?"

"Is not the only Ring!"

"Is, too!"

"Is not!"

"Is, too!"

"What's going on?" We all turned to the doorway.

"Oh, crud," I muttered under my breath. Legolas stood in the doorway, staring at me.

"Legolas, don't stare, it's not–"

"What the heck is wrong with you people?"

"You're hideou-"

"Shut UP! Now, all of you, BEAT IT!"

"But my Ring–"

"Get out!" I flung my door wide open. "OUT!" As Elrond made to leave, I smiled sweetly at Legolas. "I'm sorry, but this is a really inconvenient time. And . . . STOP STARING!" As soon as Elrond was out with his guards, I slammed the door and slid to the floor. "Gosh, Legolas is so hot," I muttered as Allie's door opened.

"Is it safe?" Allie hissed.

"Yeah." Allie and Nicole slipped out of their room, staring at me. "What?"

"I've never heard you yell like that," Allie whispered, awed.

"And from what I heard, Legolas was there," Nicole added slyly. I stared back at them.

"Crud," I moaned, slapping my forehead. Allie patted my head.

"It's okay." She smiled. I felt like slapping her.

"Allie, you're not helping."

"Mandy, relax! Chill! You'll get another chance to make Legolas love you," Nicole said absentmindedly. I glared at her. "Look, the Council is in a few minutes, or should be. Go wash and change to cool down." When I didn't move, Nicole pushed me. "Go!"

* * *

**Dude, I LOVE writng this! And I hope you like it too. R&R please!** **Sorry posting's slowed down...I have personal life issues. If you guys don't mind, I'd appreciate someone reviewing OTHER thsn Nicole...Thanks!**

_Still the Editor! Yea for me! Hope we still have y'all's attention! R&R!_

It's fine, Manda, so I'm postin' go me, go Widder Mattie! Wishin' trees for everyone that reviewed! Wait checks reviews I'm the only one who reviewed, what is wrong with these people. When we say review, we mean review! And I'm havin' a specialy hard time right now, 'cause I'm the WRITER! That right, I'm wrighting right now, and though you won't see it for a while, see if you can see what I've written. (Hint: I put Nickel in better light, but cause I'm so perfect, that's difficult . . . )

Poor Mandy, called ugly by her hotie, at least my boyfriend doesn't do that. Speaking of which, I need to change that on the bio . . . Bye everyone!

(Yes I had sugar today)

REVIEW VVV ( Those are arrows, like what Legolas will shoot me with when I hit Manda on the head for being slow)REVIEW


	6. The Council

**Well, I felt like being nice to Kelsey and putting her in, since she's been _so_ good at editing...(that was sarcasm, in case some people didn't catch that) : 0 'OW OW OW OW OW!'**

_Hello wonderful readers. Unfortunately, Amanda will not be able to entertain you for another week. Instead, I will take over! MWAHAHA! Hey, I DO have an evil laugh!_

**Disclaimer:** Ummm . . . Last time I checked . . . Nope . . . Don't own it . . . Don't plan on it either, if I did, all the other fans we're **supossed **to be monitering would kill me. Which would make certian people happy acctually . . . but hopefully not the readers. :)

**Note:** Mandy's POV

**The Council**

**Once again...creative title...And we're supossed to be creative, being writers**

Half an hour later, I was out of my bath and into a fresh shirt, tunic and leggings, following Nicole and Allie down a hallway to a large porch where a large group of people were already sitting.

"Mornin' y'all!" Allie giggled. I folded my arms and slumped into a chair. "Mandy, snap out of it!"

"No," I groaned as Nicole took a seat on my right. Allie took the seat to Nicole's right. I stared ahead blankly. "I'm bored."

"Well, you should have brought yourself something to do." Nicole pulled out her three-in-one trilogy. "Here. Read this." So, I immersed myself in the trilogy until Elrond did some call to order thingy.

"Now, we shall–"

"Do you mind?" I exploded. Everyone looked at me. "Hey, the Elven-lord's the one who woke me up at o-dark-thirty!"

"I will continue," Elrond snapped. "Now–"

"Good morning, Imladris! This is Elladan–"

"And Elrohir!–"

"With your morning announcements!" I blinked and glanced at Nicole.

"De ja vu," I muttered.

"Nah. I told them that this would annoy Elrond. I mean, the kids at school hate this stuff," Nicole whispered back.

"True . . ."

"Please stand for the Pledge of Imladris–"

"We don't have an Imladris Pledge–"

"We do now!"

"...okay..."

Allie, Nicole and I stood and saluted toward an "elaborate" flag the twins were holding.In other words, it was green with a silver leaf on it. But, thankfully, not shiny enough for Nicole to scream "SHINY!" Anyway,everyone else followed suit slowly. Then we recited the pledge which our friend Kelsey had made for fun back home.

"I pledge allegiance

To the banner

Of the House of Elrond.

And to the Valar,

For which they stand,

One people, under Illuvatar,

With singing and meditating for all."

After the pledge, there were some random announcements (Like that there was a council, surprise, surprise.) and "words of wisdom", (People feel left out if you don't include them. (For Sam's benefit.)) ending with our famous line–

"Make it a great day, or not. The choice is yours!"

"Hey! That's our line!" Nicole shouted as we sat back down.

"Deal with it, Nickel."

"Okay." The Council immediately became boring, so I read the "Council of Elrond" in the trilogy. Tolkien seemed to have missed the awkward silences between conversations as everyone tried to figure out something to say that would impress everyone in their midst.

As I read the chapter for the fourth time that morning, I was given an idea from the Valar . . . I guess. I waited until Boromir had said his piece, and when I saw Bilbo fidgeting out of the corner of my eye, I leapt up and yelled.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king!"

Everyone stared at me. "What? I made it up myself. Good, eh?"

"You darn well did not!"

"Calm down, Bilbo," Allie complained as Nicole pulled me into my seat.

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"You were actually paying attention. But I'm the one who does poetry, not you. You don't understand it."

The Council dragged on. I lost interest and grabbed a stick that had been a branch on the porch up until two seconds ago. Then, I began to whack it on the floor loudly. Needless to say, Nicole and Allie followed suit, and I started to sing during a thinking pause.

"We will, we will rock you down,

Pick you up!

Like a volcano about to erupt!

Watch out Middle Earth

Here we come!

Illuvatar is number 1!"

"Would you three stop!" Boromir roared. "Lord Elrond, why are they here? These girls? They should be with the women and chil–"

"Sexist!" I yelped. "I hate sexists!" I practically leapt at him. Poor guy cowered in fear as I started hitting him with my stick. "First of all, I'm a She-elf! Second, I'm a representative! Third, you are a sexist and should be condemned to–"

"Enough, Mandy!" Allie dragged me to my chair. To my relief, everyone looked fairly amused . . . with the exception of Boromir.

"Listen. Thanks to wonderful psychic powers, I know all about the Fellowship, Quest, etc.," Nicole was saying. "Now, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli and Frodo are going." She paused. "Where are those idiots?"

"Oy! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"And we're coming, too!" Merry and Pippin ran out from behind some columns, skidding across the porch. Elrond stared, as did all of those Nicole named.

"Oh...yeah, the other hobbits. Oops...well now they're going!"

"You cannot condemn these people to this fate! They barely know–"

"Hey, look into the future with your psychic powers, and you will see I'M RIGHT!" Nicole snapped. Elrond sighed.

"Very well, you shall be called the Fellowship o–"

"FREEZE!" Everyone stared at the entrance to the porch. A short, skinny person leapt out from behind the column and rolled James Bond-like out into the open, while singing the theme song. She pointed a giant water gun and an extra-large-party-sized silly string can at the gathering Fellowship and stared at them.

"DIE!" She pulled the trigger on both weapons and, immediately, the Fellowship was soaked . . . and covered in wet silly string.

Personally, I can see why they weren't doing anything except staring and clapping hands over their bewildered eyes. The girl was wearing short shorts and a hoodie, along with tennis shoes, and her short hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was also wearing sunglasses, which have yet to be introduced into Middle-earth. Altogether terrifying. At last, she stopped spraying everyone and stared.

"Aragorn . . .?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Legolas . . .? Eeeek!" she squealed, dropping her ammunition and racing towards them with her arms wide open. Apparently, Allie figured that the Fellowship could do without injury, because she blocked them from the girl.

"Kelsey, you don't need to kill the Fellowship. They haven't even left Rivendell, yet!" Kelsey stopped.

"Allie!" she squeaked before looking around. "Mandy? And . . . Nicole?" She jumped up and down. "You're here! I'm here! We're here!"

"Yes, we're in Middle-earth, yadda, yadda, yadda." Nicole replied, seemingly bored. Kelsey let out a small yelp.

"Whoo hoo!" she squealed, yet again. "Are we a part of the Fellowship?"

"No . . ." Nicole said slowly, obviously mulling over a brilliant idea. "No, but we're going to hitchhike with them!"

* * *

_Oh, yes . . . My grand debut! (I must confess, I'm rather fond of it!) The title's cheesy, I know . . .No one could think of anything better . . . Wait . . . How 'bout . . . "The Council and the Grand Debut of the Kelsey!" R&R!_ _Reminder, Amanda will be having an...interesting, vaction for a little while... '_Amanda is now strapped to a chair will duck tape holding herself down and her mouth closed.' 

Very scary. A short person in a hoodie. Though I must say the sunglasses are a nice touch. I, unfourtunatly, have no such . . . Debut. Lucky me. I hope you finish editing soon, I would like to continue writing, cause I would like to force Mandy into writing again. Just so we can yell at her. Start typing. I want our CoughNonexhistantCough REVEIWERS to recieve to lovely chappies, like Manda's birthday. I am so writing mine!


	7. Boredom

_I've decided to let the author out, because she wouldn't shut up, even with the duck tape on._

**Man, I love Kelsey. And now I'm going to be nice and put out more chappies.**

**First, Nicole. Yes you know what I'm going to say. Stop reviewing my stories three times in a row so that other reviewers can have a chance. Thank you.**

**Okay, now I've got three new chapters up. I hope you like them because I might not get to update much later. A) I'm going camping this weekend and B) I'll be in Washington D.C. for spring break. But if I'm nice, I'll _trust_ Kelsey and Nicole to put up some new ones with good revision. Or I'll revise and let them post, I dunno...**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Never have, never will. End of story.Though I do own a nice hairbrush, I got it last week. It's new, and it's mine!

**Note:** Kelsey's POV

* * *

**Boredom**

"I'm bored."

"Kelsey, you've been here for six days! Take a chill-pill!"

"Okay, Allie!" I giggled, looking up random stuff in the appendices. "Hey! Today's Halloween!"

"No . . . really?" Amanda sat up from her perch on the windowsill, her eyes bright. "Dude! We could dress up and go trick-or-treating!"

"Cool." Nicole threw a ball into the air and caught it again before sitting up. "I wanna be–"

"I wanna be Legolas!" Amanda giggled, racing into her bedroom. The rest of us stared at her door.

"Man, all she has to do is slap on a tunic and leggings!" Allie complained before sitting up excitedly. "I'm Arwen!" she squealed.

"No! I am!" I snapped. "'Cause I get to marry Aragorn!" Allie opened her mouth to protest, then shut it quickly. "Thank you."

I raced out of the room, hearing Nicole mutter, "Why is she going out there to get a dress?"

* * *

**Allie's PoV** **(yeah, I thought we needed a PoV change...)**

I stared at Nicole, thinking, which was a really rare thing for me to do, thinking, that is.

"Oooh . . . I could be . . . Frodo!" I yelped. But before I could run away, Nicole grabbed my arm.

"Who can I be?" she shined. I stared at her.

"Uh . . . Pippin? Merry? Gandalf?" I squeaked. "Or how about a hippie? Or an angel? Or the Devil? Or–" Nicole let go of me, and I raced into my room, immediately throwing all of my clothes on my bed before I stopped. "Hey, a hippie's not bad . . ."

* * *

**I love reviews!** **You know it! You know you do! So please review!**

_Still the Editor! Hope y'all liked it! As always, R&R!_

That was short. So was that. And that. Now it's not so short. REVIEW! I myself, though I didn't write this part, am desperate for your opinions. Happy Unbirthday, unless it is your birthday. If so, then happy birthday. (If it is your b-day, you get a piece of cake 'hands one out to the random birthday people')


	8. Hippies

**Hola! So, what's up all? At the moment, I am on vacation in Washington D.C.! Fun... But I'm having Kelsey and Nicole post this for me while I'm gone so you guys get your chapters! And now, a couple reviewers...**

**Thegrandfour--nice name. I'm all out of cookies, but you can get a hug. 'hugs' Thanks for the review! I'm glad the story defies most words. I'm curious which ones it doesn't...**

**Justme--Aah! Flying Monkeys! Sorry, but it can't be helped that I'm going on vacation. But at least Kelsey and Nicole'll post for me! Right?**

**Okay, Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, last I checked. Or Nickel checked. Or Kelsey. And they check a lot to make sure I don't own it. If I did, I could wave it in their faces. **

**Note: Kelsey's PoV**

* * *

**Hippies!**

As I was still in earshot of the suite, I heard someone mention hippies. I stopped mid-run, screamed and fell over. This attracted many stares, including Aragorn's, who came over a cautiously.

"What is the matter?" I stared up at him, my heart stopping for a moment. Then I began to ramble.

"As I was running to find a costume–today is Halloween–I heard someone mention dressing up as a hippie."

"What's a hippie?" Aragorn inquired.

"In a much sliced-and-diced form; a literal freak!" Aragorn looked at me oddly.

"And . . . what does this have to do with your screaming and convulsions on th–" Suddenly, Mandy raced out of our room, broom in hand.

"I'll save you Kelsey! I'll save you from whatever foul, horrible, smelly-" She stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the scene before her. "Kelsey . . . you did it…"

"Did what, Culfinien?"

"You captured your crush's gaze. NOT FAIR!"

"Sorry, Mandy! I just kind of swooned and–"

"Lady…Culfinien? Did you just call me-"

"Later Nitwit. Kelsey! That is so not-"

"But I thought your name was—"

"Man--Culfinien meant to call me Siriel." I interrupted.

"Lady Siriel?"

"You can just call me Siriel."

"Miss Siriel."

"Sorry, Lord Aragorn."

"Just Aragorn, please."

"All right then, Aragorn, just Siriel or Kelsey." I replied sardonically. "Now, you see, I do not like hippies . . . they scare me! And, you see, we have a holiday called Halloween–"

"What is Halloween?" asked Aragorn.

"It's where we dress up and ask people for candy. Anyway, when I heard someone mention hippies–"

"Who's talking about hippies?" asked Nicole and Allie in unison as they ran out of their room.

"Me," I answered. "Now, shut up and let me finish telling my story to Aragorn. AS I WAS SAYING, they said hippies, and I got this awful feeling that I would have to make the costume 'cause I sew soooo well and…well…I freaked out!"

"Yeah, soooooo well." Nicole muttered sarcastically.

"Now, it makes sense," Aragorn said slowly. "Well, do not worry yourselves. Elrond has a chamber laden with clothes that I am sure he will let you ladies borrow. Follow me."

The four of us just look at each other dumbfounded and followed Aragorn like blind sheep.

"Isn't he wonderful!" I whispered to the girls. Mandy rolled her eyes, exasperatedly. On our way to the clothes chamber, we ran into Legolas. Literally.

"OW OW O—Legolas! " Mandy gasped, staring at him. I could see the sheer admiration on Amanda's eyes. But, too bad for Mandy, I could tell from the look on Legolas's face that he was remembering their first encounter. After a moment of them staring into each other's eyes, Legolas turned to Aragorn.

"I was just coming to look for you," said Legolas to Aragorn. "But who, might I ask, are these children?"

"Eh-hem!" cried Mandy, forgetting about her crush."We are young adults or teens." She corrected. When Legolas turned to her, she gave him a flirtatious smile. "My name is Amanda, Mandy or Culfinien."

"Mine is Allie or Lachriel."

"Mine is Nicole, Nickel, Nicholet, Esme, Lenka-"

"Nickel!"

"-or Mirithil."

"And mine is Kelsey or Siriel."

"I was taking them to the clothes room to help get them outfitted for a certain holiday of theirs. Sounds like it would be quite fun. Want to come?" asked Aragorn.

"Why?"

"Because we want clothes for Halloween." I informed him. Legolas stared.

"I will explain later." Aragorn whispered before adding, louder, " If you don't mind, would you like to join us? Then we can discuss the road later." He started off, followed by me, followed by Legolas, followed by guess who.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you guys like it and that Nicole and Kelsey are posting this like they're supossed to! Later! (Kelsey: I wrote this chapter . . . Hope it wasn't too gushy or anything . . . Please tell me what y'all thought . . . I need encouragement . . .)**

Hi it's Nickel. Mandy, I hope your happy with me, cause my mom is mad at me. But I have gone through the face of destruction! Go me.


	9. Another Grand Entrance

Another chapter. Nickel has decided physics is fun and has decided to test Thud's law on Mandy ASAP. Nickel wonders if this will harm Mandy's brain. Wait . . . You can't harm a brain if there isn't one!

And now we bring in a character not mentioned on our bio. Yes, he is based on someone real. Scott is Allie's special friend whom Nickel calls "Lamp Post." He wants to be a brain surgeon. We don't like brain surgeons. End of Story. (Kelsey: Hey! My daddy wanted to be a neurosurgeon, but it would've taken too long after he had gotten his degree, so he stuck with being a chiropractor. No instulting of neurosurgeons, please!)

Disclaimer: Drat! That little thing called "Money" did not get it for me. It's true. Tear "Money" can't buy Happiness! I don't own The Lord of the Rings! Though it'd be cool if I owned the LHC ring which makessmall atomic particles collide. But I don't. "Tears up." I don't even remember what it's called. (Kelsey: I think Nickel should not have gone to the Professor Gates lecture . . . BTW, it was called "Lords of the Ring." I went, but Mandy didn't. It was pretty interesting.)

**Another Grand Entrance**

We may have walked around all of Imladris, or we may have skipped around the guest bedrooms. I wouldn't know, because I was too busy staring at Legolas until–

"Ow!"

"Snap out of it, Mandy!" Nicole hissed before skipping after Aragorn. "So . . . where are the clothes, Nitwit?" Aragorn glared at her. "What?"

"Come on, Nickel." Allie pulled Nicole away from Aragorn, who was beginning to draw his sword. "Hey! Here's a room marked 'Closet'. Wonder what's in it?"

"Hmm . . . I wonder," I muttered sarcastically before looking around. "Hey! Where's Kelsey?" We looked at each other.

"Shoot." Allie smacked her forehead. "We left her alone around clothes." However, none of us wanted to search for her, so we ended up checking out the closet. Dude, there was some awesome stuff! Gorgeous dresses in every color and _almost_ every style of dress.

"Ooo…pretty!" Nicole grabbed at a dress. We browsed for a while, until—

"Hey, guys!" We turned. Kelsey was waltzing around the hallway in a stunning, dark blue dress with red sleeves . . .

"Kelsey, where'd you get that?" I whispered. Kelsey opened her mouth but–

"Ada! My favorite dress is gone!" The four of us girls looked at each other, an evil grin lighting up Kelsey's face.

"See ya!" I giggled and the four of us raced down the hallway, leaving Aragorn and Legolas looking quite bewildered.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"Trick-or-treat!" we called as we knocked on a random door. Elladan looked out to see Arwen, Legolas, a funny looking, blonde'Gandalf'and– 

"What are you?"

"I'm a gypsy!" Allie jingled the rope of coins on her skirt. "Now, give us candy!"

"Gladly."

If you haven't guessed by now, Kelsey was dressed as Arwen with a stolen dress and wig. Nicole was a 'Gandalf', who looked more like a witch with blond hair - The only resemblencebeing the grey clothes (hat included) and stick - and I was Legolas in my easy, homemade costume. Yet, it was Allie's that was the most complicated. She had to cut up an Elven dress to make it look like she was wearing a tank-top that showed her stomach and a skirt above the ankles. She'd sewn a bunch of coins from her wallet in her book bag onto her skirt. But never ask me how she did it, because I have absolutely no idea. I think Nickel helped her - she does funny things with thread.

We visited lots of friendly Elves–they were only friendly because they thought Kelsey was Arwen, and we had threatened them–before we stopped to check out our candy.

"Chocolate thingy . . ."

"Chewy thingy . . ."

"Bread . . ."

"Rock!" (That was me.)

"I'm already bored," Allie moaned. "Valar, I wish some other friends were here, like…like…Scott!" Nicole slapped her.

"Idiot!"

"What?"

"Supposedly, when you use 'Valar,' you get what you want. And I don't think anyone, besides you, wants _Scott_ to come to—"

"Bloody—"

"Who's cussing! No cussing!" Kelsey shouted, whirling around.

"Oh, crud." I ducked behind Nicole.

"Oh, Scott!" Allie squealed, perking up considerably. Scott stared at her.

"Blo-" Kelsey whacked him.

"No cussing!" She shouted.

"Yeah, watch your language, Scott!" Nicole yelled. Scott grimaced before sweeping Allie in his arms.

"Allie!" Allie hugged him back, grinning.

"Oh, my gosh." Kelsey and I stalked off. Those two just weren't appealing to us. Thank goodness everyone else, except the lovebirds, followed us . . . and Nicole, that is . . .

"Big hug for Lamp Post!" she yelled, using Scott's nickname. She promptly squeezed the life out of Scott and Allie by hugging them both at the same time. "Big . . . Big . . . Hug . . ."

"Nicole!" We all groaned as we grabbed and dragged her away.

"Some Halloween," I muttered under my breath when we reached our suite. Kelsey, who had heard me, agreed.

"You could say that, again."

"You know, we're not all going to fit in this room anymore." I remarked. "I mean, there's two beds in that one bedroom, one in mine, and the couch." I counted on my fingers. "We need one more bed if we're going to fit that git—I mean, Scott, in here."

"I've got an idea!" Kelsey giggled, then raced into the room next door. Some noise exploded from inside, and a moment later, Kelsey reappeared.

"There's a room next to us now." She announced. "I assume Scott's going to be in there."

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "But, you know Allie. She'll want to be with Scott and all that now that he's here…"

"Hey, lay off on Allie." Nicole ordered from the couch. "I mean, you'd do the same if it were Tom…"

"No I wouldn't!" I corrected, my face flushing. " I'm smart!"

"And Allie isn't?" Nicole retorted. I bit my lip to keep my real thoughts out. "Anyway, leave a message for Scott on our door. Allie'll bring him here 'cause she knows this place and they'll share a hug or kiss, whatever they're doing now, before they retire to their own respectable rooms. Allie will be in here."

"Fine." I replied, leaving and falling asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Allie wasn't in our suite.

* * *

Scott's Grand Entrance. Yeah. Mandy! I command you NOT to do what you did in Moria. Just have them hang around a little longer. Don't be lazy! (Kelsey: Nickel, you're spoiling it! Objection, Your Honor! I move that the author's note be stricken from the record. In other words, pay absolutely no attention to what Nickel just said . . . She's trying to spoil Moria . . . We don't want her to do that, do we now? ) 


	10. Dummies

**Okay, people, new chappies! I myself am undergoing some personal crisis' (Kelsey, forgive my grammer/spelling. I don't know the plural for crisis) but, thankfully, that doesn't stop me from posting. But first, reveiwer...**

**JustMe--You are so sweet! Big hug I hope you're able to keep up with the story, 'cause I wrote different parts at different times and the transitions may not be so smooth...**

**Okay, I'm done. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything - a rather unfourtunate circumstance as a person needs PROPERTY to suceed in life. I am doomed to fail. Wait . . . I own this story, as well as the unrecognizable characters - generaly speaking, some characters that were once recognizable may not be recognizable by the end of this.

**Dummies**

**Nickel's POV**

"Take that!" Mandy yelped, thrusting her sword forward. "And that! And . . . HIYA!"

"Mandy, you're never going to kill that dummy if you keep missing it," I informed her. Mandy looked at me, scowling.

"Shut up."

"Gladly . . . Not."

"What!"

"Make me."

"Gladly."

"But I'll kill Legolas if you do." Mandy glared at me.

"You always use that against me!" she whined. "Even Kelsey–"

"Speaking of her," I interrupted, "where is she?"

"Oh, she decided to stalk Allie and Scott," Mandy said dismissively, "just to make sure they don't do anything illegal." Mandy suddenly brightened. "Can I beat Scott with a stick?"

"No. You are a good Christian. You don't beat up enemies." I slid off of my spot on the porch. "Hey, did you know that tomorrow's your birthday?"

"What did you say?" Mandy yelled, her sword clashing against the dummy's shield and fake sword. I shook my head. Mandy couldn't even beat a dummy at sword fighting (pun intended).

"Never mind!" I shouted back, turning into Elrond's house.

"Nickel!" Mandy yelped. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to ambush Kelsey."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Oh . . . Why not?"

"Because I'll kill Legolas if you do."

"Pardon?" Oh . . . crud. Legolas came out of Elrond's house looking bewildered at me.

"Legolas!" Mandy shouted, running over to him. he backed up, eyes wide, as she stood in front of him with her arms out wide and sword in hand. "You'll have to go through me to kill him!"

"Well, I won't kill him if you don't follow me," I retorted, stalking off. "And, honestly, you couldn't defend a tree without hurting yourself first." Leaving Mandy and Legolas to . . . whatever they were doing, I quickly found Kelsey sulking outside of the rooms.

"They went in there and shut me out," she whined.

"Allie and Scott?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Kelsey looked at me, frowning. "Allie and Scott went in there! Alone!"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Allie and Scott are just sitting in our room. I think Scott's completely oblivious to the fact that he's here in Middle-earth," Kelsey sighed exasperatedly.

"Then who's in there?" I asked, grimacing and pointing to the room Kelsey said that people were in.

"Aragorn and Arwen!" she moaned, sweeping a hand dramatically over her forehead.

"How would you know that?" I asked, still confused. That's when the light bulb flashed on. "Wait . . . You were stalking them?" Kelsey flushed.

"Yeah . . ." she said slowly, as if mulling over how much she wanted to tell me. "But . . . I . . . Well . . . I just wanted to see if Arwen still existed!"

"Why wouldn't she exist?" Kelsey flushed even brighter.

"Well . . . You know how I kind of like Aragorn, and–"

"Stop there," I interrupted, my imagination bursting with visions of Kelsey somehow killing Arwen. "Hey, you know tomorrow's Mandy's birthday?" Kelsey perked up.

"Really?" she squealed. "You know, we could have _so_ much fun with this . . ."

* * *

Nickel: Well, another chapter. sigh I'll miss this thing when we finish, speaking of which, I had writing power for the past two days, and we are now ALMOST done with FotR. Yippee! On to the Talking trees, something you just know I'm happy about. I've spent an hour or so today writting crummy love poetry and several hours reading good love poetry. I love Poetry. But I love REVIEWs even more.

**I LOVE reviews people! JustMe, you're doing fine with 'em, but come on people! We like to see at least a little interest! Sorry, for ranting, but we like to know how we're doing...**

REVEIW!


	11. Dummies Or Mannequins?

**Here's some more! I'm feeling very generous 'cause Kelsey typed up more than usual! Go Kelsey!**

**Disclaimer:** Not only do I not own LotR, I don't even own half the stuff I write, it usualy ends up in the possesion of Kelsey mid-sentance.

**Dummies - or Mannequins?**

**Mandy's POV**

Yawning, I stumbled down the hall to my room. After Nicole left, Legolas had insisted on hearing the reason why Nicole wanted to kill him. Then, he was kind enough to teach me how to beat the dummy. I actually managed to slice it's head off after lessons with him!

"Legolas, that is unacceptable! Letting her do that!"

Oh, great. What did I do now?

I managed to make it to a window that overlooked the practice grounds and peered down inquisitively. Oh, shoot. I ducked so that only my eyes could be seen. Elrond was busy yelling his head off at Legolas.

" . . . Not only is it unlady-like, but she sliced the head off of this!" Elrond held up the dummy. I squinted at him. it was modeling one of those cool robe thingies that Elrond tended to wear. "She ruined my mannequin!" Elrond moaned. I clapped a hand over my mouth, giggling hysterically. Oh, my gosh. As Legolas began to defend me (oh, what a sweet hottie!), I leapt up. "More like Arwen's mannequin! 'Specially since it's modeling a dress!" I blared. I then ran for my life to the rooms.

Sword: 500 gold coins. Robe: 1000 gold coins. Mannequin: 2000 gold coins. The look on Elrond's face when he is so mad he could kill you: Priceless.

"Guys, guys, guys!" I gasped, breathlessly pushing the door to the rooms open. "You won't _believe_–" I broke off, panting. Nicole and Kelsey were deep in conversation . . . along with three or four elves I didn't know. "Okay, what's going on?" Kelsey and Nicole shared a nervous glance.

"RUN!" My friends and their elf buddies (I now recognized two of them as Elladan and Elrohir) ran out of the room. I shrugged, sauntered over to the couch and plopped down.

"Okay! Well, I'll be here if you need me!" I called after them. "Alone! By my . . . By myself!"

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Nickel . . ."

"Hey, I'm just jok–"

"Shhh! You'll wake Mandy up!"

"Oh! Sorry." Nicole resumed her task of stringing long banners around the room: quietly. I grinned and puffed up my cheeks with air, blowing into a balloon I had found in Mandy's bag. Honestly, you can find _anything_ in Mandy's bag.

We'd been at this since 5:30 a.m., if you count the time we woke up. I spent the next 30 minutes trying to get Nicole awake. It was another matter entirely trying to get her out of bed. Someone must have drugged her.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of running water from Mandy's room. Nicole and I shared yet another glance.

"Hurry!" I hissed.

"I am!" Nicole began working faster, then paused. "Hey, why aren't you helping me? You've been working on that balloon for over an hour now!" I colored.

"Well . . . Does this look done to you?" I asked, holding up the balloon.

"Only because you've been letting out all of the air!" Nicole retorted as the door leading to Mandy's room rattled. "Your balloon doesn't love you." I teared up and grabbed a sword defensively.

"No! My balloon loves me! Don't say that it doesn't, 'cause it does! If you say that it doesn't one more time, I'll slit you from navel to nose!"

"Uhhh . . . Kelsey?"

As Kelsey was charging me, we heard a sound that made us both forget our argument.

"Uh . . . Guys? Why is my door locked?" I glanced at Nicole warily and dropped the sword. She grinned sheepishly as she held up a large brass key.

"Nicked it off of Elrond," she admitted. Suddenly, our door burst open and Scott and Allie ran in.

"We found these!" Allie held up a bag, which Nicole grabbed and peered into.

"What the–" She drew out a large, round pastry. "What in Eru's name is this?"

"I'm guessing it's an elvish cookie. All I can say is that Scott liked them." Allie grinned up at Scott, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, my gosh," Nicole muttered. I grabbed the bag from Nicole and set it on our table.

"We'll try and get you out, Mandy!" I called. "Nickel's gone out to find someone who has a key."

"Great . . ." Mandy's voice was extremely sarcastic. "What a great way to start a day in Rivendell. Next thing you know, it'll be my birthday!" Nicole and I shared another one of those innumerable glances before bursting into giggles.

"Quick!" I whispered through the giggles. "That elven food'll have to do. Nickel! Stop eating them and go get Elladan and Elrohir. Oh, and don't forget Legolas! Remember to give them a heads-up about birthdays." Nicole saluted me andmarched out, knocking Scott and Allie to the side.

"Kelsey!" Mandy's door rattled even louder. "I really want to get out of my room!"

"Mandy, why don't you just pick out a really nice dress and take your time?" I suggested.

"Why a dress?"

"Because . . . Because . . ." I was struggling to find a reason, "because you might see Legolas today!" A loud squeal erupted from the room.

"Yes, ma'am!" I sighed, exasperated, before turning to the kitchenette. Pulling a large plate out of the cupboard, I dumped all of the Elven cookies onto it with a flourish. If there was one thing I could do well, it was presentation of food.

"Hey, Scott, Allie, could you–" Just like that, they were gone. "What on Earth do they do in that other room all day?" I wondered aloud, fuming slightly.

"They talk about Scott's problems," Nicole answered, ushering in the three Elves whose presence I had requested earlier.

"Good, you got them," I simmered. "Now then, Nickel, are you ready to unlock Mandy's door?" I asked like I was talking about a wild beast.

"Ready!"

"Okay . . . Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir . . . Ready to shout 'Happy Birthday?'" I was treating them like I was a drill sergeant, and they were the raw, untrained recruits.

"Ready, I suppose," Elladan replied, sliding one of his whoopee cushions on the big arm chair.

"Okay," I cleared my throat. "Hey, Mandy–"

"Hey, what?"

"Nickel found a key! Are you decent?"

"Am I decent! Hello, I just found this amazing dress! It's–"

"Great! Nickel is now unlocking your door."

"Uh, Kelsey? Why are you giving me a 'play-by-play?'"

"Be quiet. Now . . . you're door is officially unlocked."

"Yeah!" Nicole and I braced ourselves as the handle turned and the door slowly creaked open . . .

* * *

Hehehehe! A cliffie! Fun I love cliffies. YeeHa! Fun.

I amazinly enough have nothing else to say . . . That's weird.

**Review Review Review!**


	12. Run Around And Scream

**I'm feeling so generous! I'll reply to reviews later.**

**Disclaimer:** Do not sue, I don't own it. Of course, I don't know why you'd sue . . . unless you own this stuff.

**Run Around and Scream, **

**"Happy Birthday!"**

**Mandy's PoV**

"SURP– Uh . . . Mandy?" I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle giggles. "Amanda!"

"A surprise party? For me? Aahh . . . You guys shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, leaping from the window into our sitting room. Nicole and Kelsey looked over at me, puzzled.

"But . . . But . . . You were there!" Nicole exclaimed. "And now you're . . . But how? You were . . . Now you're . . . Ouch . . ."

"I climbed out my window onto a tree and in through that window." I jabbed my finger behind me, grinning wildly. "Okay, seriously, I know this party's not for me. Who's it really for?" Kelsey and Nicole looked at each other, highly disturbed.

"Uh . . . Mandy? Do you know what today is?" I cocked my head.

"No . . ."

"Oh, for–" Nicole slapped her forehead. "Mandy, it's your birthday!" My jaw dropped.

"REALLY?" I squealed, throwing my hands up and leaping into the room. Kelsey shoved Legolas forward rather roughly.

"Just like I told you," she whispered. Legolas cleared his throat.

"I hate you." I stopped the hyper-happy jumps I had been doing.

"You do?" My lower lip trembled.

"Yes, I hate you." Nicole slapped her forehead again and grabbed Legolas.

"Oops . . . Sorry, Amanda. That's what I taught him to say to Scott. Must not have gotten the drift." She pushed him forward again. I looked up at him.

"Legolas, do you hate me?"

Y–" Both Nicole and Kelsey kicked him in the shins. "OUCH! I mean, no. Happy birthday." I squealed at the top of my lungs and leapt at him, giving him a BIG hug.

"Thank you, guys!" I shrieked. Legolas began giving the twins a pleading look, so soon, I felt myself being torn away from my Elf. "No! My Elf!" But, unfortunately, Elladan and Elrohir were really strong and tugged me away. "EEP!"

"Mandy! Calm!" Nicole shouted as the twins dumped me on the sofa. I tried to escape but the twins sat down on either side of me, gripping my forearms tightly. Sighing, I gave up. Legolas tentatively stepped forward as the twins loosened their grips. With a hard jerk, I pulled my arms free and hugged Legolas.

"My Elf!" I hissed. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mandy. You have a choice. A: you can skip around screaming 'happy birthday,' or B: you can play 'Spin the Bottle.'"

"'Spin the Bottle!'" I yelled. Kelsey cringed as we all sat in a circle.

"Oh . . . Shoot . . ."

* * *

Poor bottle, It must suffer profusly having to spin as often as Mandy would spin it so she could kiss Leggy. I think Leggy actualy hates hewr at this point . . . with the exception that he likes her. Does that make sense? I didn't think so.

REVIEW!


	13. Spin the Bottle, Now!

**Disclaimer:**We've been through this enough, people. Do I really need to do this AGAIN?

Lenka: Yes, it is a matter of protocol and tradition!

Esme: What?

Adriana: She means to say, that if our dear Author does not do the disclaimer, she will be ruining a widespread practice.

Esme: Oh . . .

Nickel: I don't own it! Happy now?

Voices: Yes.

(More more misadventurous adventures of my voices, check out our homepage!)

**Spin The Bottle, Now!**

**Nickel's PoV**

"Spin it, Mandy," I directed. She spun it.

"Oh, gross!" Mandy shouted. The bottle had landed on Kelsey.

"Mandy, you know you can spin it again, right?" I asked. "'Cause it landed on a girl."

"Oh." Mandy spun it again. This time, it landed on me. "Spin again!" she sang, grabbing the bottle and spinning it again. The bottle pointed to me.

"Gosh, darn it!" Mandy shrieked. "Why do I keep getting girls?"

"Uh . . . Mandy? It might me because all the guys are sitting on the couch still," Kelsey pointed out. Mandy looked at the guys.

"Oh . . ." she muttered. I got up and marched over the boys, kicking them in the shins several times before dragging them over the table. Kelsey immediately stood up and ran into the bedroom as Aragorn came in.

"What's up with her?" Elladan asked lazily.

"Kelsey has a no-kissing policy," Mandy pouted. Aragorn, who was standing in the doorway, looked disappointed, which was when Mandy noticed him. "Well, what do you want?"

"I was looking for the Lady Kelsey, but as she is not here–" Kelsey zoomed out of her room, trying to control her enthusiasm for Aragorn's visit to see her.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed, giving him a tight squeeze and looking up at him. "Wanna play 'Spin the Bottle?'"

"What's that?" Aragorn queried, frowning.

"It's where you spin a bottle and, if it lands on a member of the opposite gender, you get to kiss them!" Kelsey answered, smiling sweetly. Mandy and I looked at each other.

"What? You're giving up your policy!" we shouted as Aragorn said,

"That's a great idea! Hand on! Arwen!" Kelsey stared at him before marching off huffily. Aragorn watched her before turning to us.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's taken a vow of silence, silently," I answered.

"Why me!" came a wail from the bedroom. "I hath suffered needlessly! Why? Woe is me!"

"Guess not," Mandy scoffed.

"Aah! I messed up! It's 'woe am I!'" Kelsey screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go comfort her," I groaned as Aragorn slumped off, "I refuse to kiss guys also, Mandy. Have fun."

* * *

**Mandy's Pov**

"Okay . . ." I sighed as Nicole locked Kelsey and herself up in the bedroom. "Ready to play?" Elladan and Elrohir grinned, nodding, while Legolas nodded hesitantly. I spun again. "Uh . . . Can I spin again?" I asked tentatively. Elladan frowned.

"Are you saying that I'm a girl?"

"No . . ." I glanced hopefully at Legolas. Elrohir, of course, saw that.

"Let her spin again," he advised his twin. They held a silent facial expression war before Elladan saw the light.

"Oh . . ." he sighed. "Okay, go ahead and spin again."

"Thank you." I grinned and spun, glowing when it landed on Legolas. Legolas eyed me for a minute as I got up and leaned across the table. To further my delight, he leaned forward, too. Our lips brushed together softly . . .

"Ahem." I jerked up. Elladan was snickering at me and a slight flush rose into my face.

"Shut up," I ordered, leaning across the table again and quickly kissing Legolas. "Happy now?"

"Sure." Elrohir grinned manically.

"Pleasure doing–"

"–Business with you." The twins sauntered away. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks guys!" I called, watching their retreating backs before turning to Legolas. His faced was bright red, but he was grinning broadly. I suddenly felt embarrassed. "Uh, thank you for the party," I said awkwardly before racing into the bedroom.

* * *

Do you guys like my title song? Love it? Well let us know! Review. Feel free to ask any questions or give us ideas for two towers as we have all of Fellowship planned out and mostly written. 


	14. Everything is not okay!

**Reviwers:**

**Lorelome--Where'd you get that name? It's awesome! Btw, now you know why Kelsey's the editor and not me. Oh yeah...you're a new reviewer. You get a cookie! (hands out cookie) Kelsey made them, their good!**

**Shout--Another great name. Thank you**

**Just Me--No, no bad attitude. But I agree with what you called Elrond. But Kelsey won't let me cuss, so I can't say it here...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. So there. Beat that! I don't own LotR! I bet you owners can't not own it . . . whoever you are.

**Everything Is Not Okay! **

**Kelsey's PoV**

"He . . . He . . . He . . . He's ruined . . . m-m-me!" I wailed, tears pouring down my face. Nicole groaned but patted my back.

"Well, it was going to happen eventually," Nicole tried to be helpful, but I burst into a fresh batch of tears. She had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"But that's what makes it w-w-worse!" I bawled. Nicole gave me a sideways hug as Mandy burst into the room, glowing.

"Let me guess . . ." Nicole began, smirking, before I burst.

"You have all the luck!" I exclaimed. "It's not fair, it's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Shh . . . calm down," Nicole shushed me gently before turning to Mandy. "Well? How was it?"

"It was a dream!" Mandy sighed dreamily. She turned around, as though to fall backward on the bed, but missed when she tripped over one of the fighting knives I had left out.

"OW!" she screamed as she landed on her tush. "Oh, ow, ow, OW!" Legolas ran into the room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. I started to scream vehemently at him.

"NO. EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY! I'M IN A FOUL MOOD, AND YOU JUST WALKED INTO MY ROOM UNIVITED!"

"Whoa, Kelsey?" Nicole asked timidly as she pointed at Mandy and smirked. "Back to Legolas' questions, your girlfriend's hurt." Mandy groaned from the floor, and Legolas rushed to her and cradled her in his arms. I could feel my eye twitching.

"Mandy . . ." I said slowly and angrily. Mandy's head popped up and she grinned guiltily. "You know that an angry Kelsey is not a pretty sight, correct?" Mandy caught my drift and quickly answered Legolas.

"Legolas, I'm okay. Really." She pushed Legolas away gently before standing and wincing.

"Are you sure?" he asked, reaching out to help her. She scrunched up her face.

"Yes." She dragged out the word before her eyes glinted brightly. "Yes, but you'll have to fight me to make sure!" Legolas frowned.

"My lady, you cannot even fight a dummy." Mandy's face fell.

"Can, too!" She grabbed one of my many swords that I had been practicing with out of a corner and held it over her head. Then she dropped it. I giggled at the sight of her surprised face surrounded by her disheveled hair.

"Oh . . . Poor, poor Mandeee!" I said sarcastically as she struggled to pick up the sword.

"Shut up," she ordered, pushing Legolas away as he tried to help her.

"No, you shut up," I sniffed. Mandy shrugged and attempted to toss the swords back into the corner.

"I'll let you two be." She stalked out of the room, her face red as Legolas began to follow her. "NO! I wanna read alone to celebrate my birthday _and_ try to figure out Elvish!"

"I could teach you," Legolas offered.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Yippee!" The door slammed to Amanda's bedroom. Nicole looked at me.

"What's the bet that they won't finish the rules of grammar before Mandy goes all 'I love Legolas' fangirl?"

* * *

Grammer isn't actually that hard, it's the vocabulary and all that junk.wince Painful. 

Stupid Guitar. I have to transpose a whole song and be able to play it! And I am trying to relearn piano. That at least is going well. Sort of.


	15. The Days Fly By

**I love you guys. Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LotR. In fact, I don't think I even own my title. That's sad.

**The Days Fly By **

Amazingly, she did get beyond the rules of grammar but not past simple, common phrases. The rest our stay was extremely uneventful, but it's always nice to know what's going on, right?

After Mandy's birthday was Thanksgiving. Not much happened there. I mean, Kelsey made a huge deal out of not having turkey in Middle-earth, but, in the end, she just make a scrumptious apple pie and said to any who would hear, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

In the beginning of December, Mandy thought it'd be fun to celebrate Hanukkah. She lit up only eight candles in all of Rivendell, causing many people to get lost or run into walls looming in the dark distance. I just wished I would have had a video camera because Elves running into architectural structures was perfect "America's Funniest Home Videos" material.

And then, there was Christmas . . .

It was December 24 and, thankfully, all the lamps and torches had been lit. Mandy lounged on the couch, wrapping presents and listening to her DAP, which she had found from further inspection of her school bag. Kelsey was softly singing Christmas carols while tapping her foot and stringing candles together and placing them in patterns on the counter. And I, well . . . I was trying to find a miniature Christmas tree.

"Ugh!" I turned away from the window, scowling. "I swear! There are no Christmas tree-look-alikes in Rivendell!"

"Well, what did you expect?" Mandy commented, using one of her famous sayings. "I mean, we couldn't find anything that looked remotely like a turkey. Just, this time, don't freak out like Kelsey."

"Hey!" Kelsey frowned. "I did not freak out at all!"

"Oh, really?" Mandy retorted. "Then what do you call no turkey, one girl and five bewildered Elves all covered in food later?"

"Be quiet," Kelsey ordered, embarrassed.

"Guys? Stay on topic," I groaned. "Where are we going to get a tree? And stockings?" Mandy frowned, then brightened. She reached into her bag and pulled out four long socks.

"Here are our stockings!" she announced, throwing them on the coffee table.

"Where'd you get these?" Kelsey inquired, picking one up.

"They're my gym socks," Mandy admitted. Kelsey dropped the sock, squealing in disgust.

"EW!"

"Hey! I washed – or, had them washed by the cleaning Elf-maid. So, they're okay. Besides, I was taking them to school for gym after my mom had washed them," Mandy defended. "Anyway, we've got the stockings. Now, what about a tree?"

"Dunno," I sighed. I then slumped into my room, opened the wardrobe and pulled out the long purple cloak that resided there, wrapping it around me.

"Where are you going?" Mandy asked when I hopped out of my room, pulling on one heavy boot after another.

"I'm going to find a tree," I replied.

"Oooh . . . Can I come?" she asked. I shrugged as she raced into her room, coming out in clunky boots identical to mine and a dark green cloak. "Let's go!" she giggled, zooming out the door. Kelsey and I shared a glance and a shrug before I followed Mandy. By the time I found her, she was busy staring at a bunch of shrubs, pointing and muttering. "No . . . No . . . NO!"

"Come on, Mandy," I called, walking down a dirt path, sweeping my dress regally. Mandy skipped up, her cloak flailing behind her.

"What about that one?" she wondered, pointing at a little bush. I stared at her quizzically.

"Mandy. That's a fat bush, not, a Christmas tree," I observed.

"Then how about this one?"

"No. It's too skinny."

"This one?"

"No–"

"Oooh . . . How about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"NO!"

"Oh! This one's perfect! How abo–"

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" I shouted, whirling around before freezing. Mandy was pointing at a medium-sized tree. It was about as tall as me, was very conical and had a pine tree aroma. I grinned broadly. "This is it," I announced, striding up to it. Then, I grabbed the trunk of the tree and pulled upward.

"Nickel? What are you doing?" Mandy asked, watching me amusedly.

"I'm trying to get the tree out so we can put it in our rooms and decorate it. Without killing it," I grunted. When I decided that the tree was NOT going to budge, I backed away, panting. "Okay, this isn't working."

"Of course, it isn't," Mandy smirked, starting down the path.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"No! You stay here by the tree!" she called over her shoulder. "I'll be right back!" She vanished into the waning light. I sat down and wrapped my cloak around me once more.

"Lady Nicole!" I jerked up and looked around. Elrohir was coming toward me.

"What's up?" I asked since his face looked full of distress.

"It's . . . It's . . . Oh, you are needed at once!" I stood up and raced after Elrohir who had broken into a sprint.

"Elrohir!" I gasped, unable to keep up with his long gait. "What's wrong?" But he didn't answer as he raced into his house. We sprinted along several hallways until I heard some yelling and banging in one hall. Elves were popping out of their rooms to find out what was going on, and, though I could only guess, I had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

Elrohir lead me to a room and pointed at it, straining a smile. I arched an eyebrow at him before opening the door.

"GIVE ME THAT AXE!"

"NEVER!"

"YOU STUPID DWARF! I NEED TO CUT A CHRISTMAS TREE!"

"NOT WITH MY AXE!"

"STOP IT! THIS IS MY HOUSE, AND I **_DEMAND_** YOU TO–"

"CUT THE CHATTER, DRESS-MAN!" I slapped my forehead. Mandy and Gimli had both of their hands on Gimli's axe. It was slicing the curtains and sofas as well as cutting the wood as they fought over it. Elrond was ducking as they screamed at each other, trying to be the boss, as the other dwarves peeked out of their bedroom doors.

"Mandy!" Everyone froze except for Gimli, who tugged his axe away. "We do NOT kill trees! Get a shovel and some Elf hunkies, you idiot!"

"No!" Elrond ordered. "I forbid you to dig up _any_ of my trees! They are my _prized_ trees–"

"Kind of like your prized mannequin," Mandy muttered.

"Silence!" Elrond bellowed.

"Never!" Mandy argued.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"NO! ARRRRGH! That's IT!" Elrond snapped, breathing hard. "I want the entire Fellowship out of here tomorrow! First, it was Legolas with his hair care products." Here, Mandy flushed and felt her pockets for safe-keeping. "Then, Aragorn just _had_ to have Anduril cleaned with a specific oil. And the Hobbits are constantly eating. Oh, and Gandalf needed his staff to look _just_ gnarled enough. And, now, you girls and Gimli and his AXE! No! I've had it!" Elrond pointed a condemning finger to the door. "Get out, get out, get OUT! You are all going to leave tomorrow! Including the Fellowship! I've had enough of this! Now GET OUT!" Mandy and I shared a frightened look before running out, skidding to a stop in our room.

Kelsey's head snapped up.

"Whoa . . . What happened to you guys? You've been gone for about an hour," she informed us. I looked at myself and Mandy. We didn't look that bad . . . We were just sweating and a little disheveled. Okay . . . Maybe we were a lot disheveled.

Mandy walked across the room into her bedroom, scowling. "We have to leave tomorrow!" she yelled.

"Well, no duh," Kelsey replied. "That's when we're supposed to leave."

"Doesn't matter. We've still got to pack!" Kelsey paused.

"Oh, yeah . . ."

"Yeah. So . . . Mandy's already packing . . . I guess . . ." I walked into my bedroom. "So, I'll be packing, too. Especially since I'm all ready for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Kelsey called, but I was already absorbed in deciding what I wanted to wear while we were running all over Middle-earth.

* * *

**I love reviews! And bold letters! Mwahahahahaha! Okay, that was just creepy...**

_Agreed!_

Running? I never volunteered to _run_ - just walk, or float, or fly . . .but not run. I don't do running.

**You're off topic Nickel. Please review persons! You know, why do people do that? They say persons instead of people! People's the plural, persons! Respect that! I love to rant...hahahaha!**

Whatever. If you _people_ agree that the Christmas tree should be saved - REVEIW

If you don't, well than still reveiw. We like reveiws. Mandy thencan give out hand more cookies, cause they came in yesterday and we baked the cookie dough.


	16. Fill 'Er Up, Grandpa!

**Whoever is changing my titles . . . Stop it! I like my titles!**

**Disclaimer: **Someday, I will own The Lord of the Rings. Someday, I will be able to play all The Lord of the Rings piano songs from Memory. Kelsey can do most of them. But it is not this day. This day, I own nothing, not even the basic frame of this discalimer.

**Fill 'er up, Grampa!**

**Kelsey's PoV**

What the heck was happening tonight? Mandy and Nicole seemed to be the only ones who knew and neither of them would tell me anything!

I complied with packing about half a dozen dresses, one shirt, one tunic, one pair of leggings, some under-things and two pairs of boots. That's when I found out that it wouldn't all fit in my bag.

"Wha–" I snapped. I grabbed my bag and flung it at the wall . . . Which is when I had a brilliant plan. I leaped off of my sofa bed and snatched my bag, racing to the rooms where the Fellowship was staying. Tentatively, I knocked on a door. Gandalf opened it, glaring down at me. "Hey, Gra–"

"I am _not_ your grandfather!" he bellowed.

"Whatever. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you . . ." I paused. "Can you make it so that my bag can have everything I want or need and still be able to close?" Gandalf frowned.

"Give me your bag." I handed it to him as he looked it over. "Hmm . . . Ahh . . . Hoom . . ."

"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"It just might be possible," he replied. "but I'll need to keep your . . . bag for the night."

"Done!" I grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you." I skipped back to our rooms where Mandy and Nicole were discussing packing business.

"But what about this blue cloak?"

"Naw . . . You're a purple person. Oh! How 'bout this tunic?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Mandy. It's . . . I don't know . . . White with a hint of pink!"

"But Legolas likes it . . ." Mandy faltered as she noticed me. "Kelsey! What do you think? Should I bring this?"

"No," I simply replied. "In fact, don't bring anything."

"Why not?"

"Because my bag's going to have everything." I sat down on the sofa with them "Gandalf's rigging it for me so it can have _everything_. I mean, you might want to pack a _few_ essentials, but, otherwise, I'll have it."

"Oh! Coolio!" Mandy exclaimed, throwing the clothes she had been packing onto the floor. "Now I can get ready for tonight!"

"Me, too!" Nicole squeaked.

"Hey! Wait!" I commanded. "What's going on tonight?" Mandy and Nicole looked at each other.

"Kelsey, find the prettiest dress you can and wear it."

* * *

Ooooh . . .well, there's nothing shiny to oooh at, actually. Drat. Oh well! Ooooh .. . Aaaah . . . Shiny! 

As to **Lorelome**'s question of our location . . . I think that those words of wisdom are actually a national set 'cause ours are in a binder and there are special ones for certain days of the year and enough for almost everyday.

I do believe I would have packed that whole suite if I could have, but it wouldn't fit, and there are other things I'd want to bring.

Hey! I've got an idea! If you have nothing to say about the story, tell us what you would pack if you were to go travelling. It must fit in an average bag that you can carry.


	17. So What Are We Doing?

**Love you guys!**

Hey! We're feeling nice, so we'll give y'all another chappie! I'm in an especially good mood 'cause my choir got sweepstakes!

-The Editor

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own my dress! Wails. And it's such a pretty dress! Brightens. But I get to make a pretty green one this summer! Oh yeah . . . I don't own LotR.

**So What are we Doing?**

**Kelsey's PoV**

Finished with putting on a combination of my Bare Escentuals and MAC make-up, I emerged from Nicole's bathroom twirling in a beautiful navy blue dress.

"Perfect," Nicole stated, admiring the gold and silver entwined on the hems. It had a low v-neck, though not _too_ low, and silver chiffon sleeves that reached my knees. A sterling silver belt rested on my waist, much resembling young stems. I pointed my toe in my little silver slipper as I prepared to do the "Waltz."

"Yeah . . .It's perfect." I raised my head up, grinning. "And yours isn't all that bad either." Nicole's face flushed slightly.

"Thanks," she murmured, swishing the skirt of her dress. It was a dark purple, except for the sleeves, which were a light shade of purple chiffon, like lilac. Silver chain stitches swirled around her v-neck and lilac straps rested on her shoulders. To add a little extra, a silver coiled rope wrapped around her waist.

"Okay. I'm almost ready," Mandy's voice floated out of her bathroom. "You all can go ahead."

"No. We want to wait for you!" Nicole called.

"And I don't even know where we're going!" I added irritably.

"Well . . . Go ahead!"

"Mandy," Nicole snapped, pulling our her "amazing" key. "We're going together!" She unlocked the door and flung it open before freezing. "Oh . . . My GOSH!"

"Shut the door!" Mandy yelped.

"No! You are _not_ going dressed like that!" Nicole dragged Mandy out of the room.

"Mandy!" I scolded. "Please tell me you are kidding me!" Out of the three of us, I was the one with the best sense of style and fashion. Let's just say that any and all taste that Mandy had had clearly left her mind when she was dressing. She was wearing a dark blue tunic with black leggings and her hair was pulled back in a scrunchie and pinned up with a jeweled clip.

"What?" she asked, trying to inch back into the bathroom.

"Mandy. It's Christmas Eve! Lighten up!" Nicole grabbed her and pulled the pin out of Mandy's hair.

"Hey!" Mandy grabbed for her pin, but Nicole dodged her.

"Mandy. It is now about 7:05. It starts at 7:30–"

"What starts at 7:30?" I interrupted.

"And you-know-who will be there. Do you want to disappoint him?"

"Who?" I whined as Mandy hung her head.

"No." she mumbled.

"Good." Nicole pushed Mandy into her room and shut the door in my face. "This'll only take a minute, Kelsey!"

"Yeah, right," I yelled sarcastically, going over to the couch and flopping down. Their argument sounded like one a mother and daughter might have.

"Well, how's this dress?"

"It's light blue."

"So?"

"No! I guess I like the green one . . ."

"_That_ one? Ew. No. Not with your complexion!"

"But it's my favorite color."

"No . . . Oh! Here!"

"_WHAT_!"

"Just put it on."

"Bu–"

"Now!" There was some scuffling before silence, then . . . "What do you think? Come out." A door opened.

"It's . . . Well . . ."

"You look so gorgeous." Nicole breathed. "Hang on, let me just–"

"Ow!"

"Well, stop moving!"

"Oh . . . Okay." I tapped my foot edgily, groaned, stood and grabbed a snack from the kitchen while Nicole groomed Mandy. "Ow, ow, OW!" I chewed on the Elvish cookie I had found in the kitchen.

"Are you guys done YET?" I shouted, annoyed. Suddenly, the door opened all of the way and Nicole stepped out.

"Presenting our Elvish-fashion deprived friend, Mandy!" Nicole announced. I applauded mockingly.

"Shut up," Mandy grumbled, stepping out. My jaw dropped. Mandy's hair was curled at the bottom and draped over her shoulders elegantly. Her dress had a low, wide v-neck that rested on the edge of her shoulders. It was a deep red except for the bodice, which was a light pink. The hems were embroidered with golden flowers and a golden waistline ended in a "v" on her left hip.

"Wow . . ." I whistled. "Amanda, I didn't know you could clean up so well!"

"Be quiet," she muttered, half-embarrassed and half-angry at my comment, before she took the attention off of herself. "Come on. We need to get going."

"Where?" I shouted.

"Not yet. We've got a minute. Just grab a bite to eat and then we'll go." Nicole announced. So we all grabbed another Elvish cookie thing, ate it, andleft for the dining hall. Nicole lead the way, I followed and Mandy brought up the rear, trying to hide as we regally entered into the hall. There were a couple of stares, mainly at Nicole and me, to tell you the truth.

We walked over to Elrond and Nicole trotted right up to his face.

"So, how ya doin'?" she asked, placing her elbow on his shoulder. Elrond stiffened.

"Get off of me," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"Your call," Nicole shrugged, stalking off. Mandy cast a glance around the room, spotted Legolas and raced over to him, sneaking into the conversation he was having with Aragorn. When Nicole left Elrond, she was whisked away by Allie and Scott, who we hadn't seen socially in a while. And I stood there, feeling forlorn, until Elladan and Elrohir pulled me into their conversation.

"So, you guys are going with the Fellowship?" Elladan shook his head.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Those poor guys," Elrohir sighed dramatically. "And Aragorn thought the could escape some torture . . ."

"Hey! I am _not_ torture. If you think I'm torture, try spending a day with a love-sick Mandy and an insane Nicole!" I grinned, gently shoving Elrohir, "Anyway, we're not a part of their group. We're just following them."

"Yeah. You've got me there. Well, I _guess_–"

"We'll miss you guys. But we might–"

"See you sooner than you thing."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," I answered smugly.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

You can see our dresses on our homepage - if your computer can handle them, sometimes even mine gets a little overloaded, which isn't that unusual . . . 


	18. Yes, A Fork Could Kill Someone!

**Aah! People/persons mixed up the chapters! Aah! But I'm fixing them!**

**Disclaimer: **Even if you _gave_ The Lord of the Rings to me, I wouldn't take it. I refuse to own it, 'cause then I can keep doing these fun disclaimers. Mwahahaha! (Mandy whacks her head against a wall at this anouncment)

**Yes, a Fork Could Kill Someone!**

**Mandy's PoV**

To put it in short, the party was dull. Legolas and I had linked arms, but his conversation with Aragorn was boring me, especially because they were so solemn. Kelsey and Nicole looked like they were having fun talking to whomever and waltzing with Elladan and Elrohir to the Elvish music, but I felt like I had dressed up for nothing. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself racing to my rooms. After rummaging through my bag, I produced my DAP and two speakers. I sprinted back to the hall and set up the music on a table. Then I turned the volume up and pressed "play."

_Everybody, everybody in the place to be  
Open up your mind and let your soul be free  
I can feel the Most High shining on me, so...  
Let's get this party started_

_Them people thought I was gone  
It's been a long time comin'  
But straight out the box  
We got the dark side runnin'  
So Father, Most High won't You show Yourself  
And shine on this record like nobody else _

Everybody, everybody in the place to be  
Open up your mind and let your soul be free  
I can feel the Most High shining on me, so...  
Let's get this party started

_Them people thought I was gone  
It's been a long time comin'  
But straight out the box  
We got the dark side runnin'  
So Father, Most High won't You show Yourself  
And shine on this record like nobody else _

Blind-sided by the blitz  
Come on baby it's on  
I couldn't wait to get on this  
You ain't no quiet the storm  
I'm gonna tell it like it is  
There ain't no stopping us now  
Somebody shut me up so I can live out loud

Them people thought I was gone  
It's been a long time comin'  
But straight out the box  
We got the dark side runnin'  
So Father, Most High won't You show Yourself  
And shine on this record like nobody else

The Elves and respected others leapt up, staring at my miniature system . . . and at my weird dancing.

"The black speech!" some old guy to whom Boromir had been talking screeched.

"Dude, this is called h–"

"No cussing, Scott. Just because all you listen to is sappy love songs and hard rock doesn't mean–"

"Hey! That's personal info!" Scott shouted. "No, hey! Allie!" Man . . . Elladan and Elrohir were brave. They had swept Allie and Nicole away to dance. You know, the twins were really starting to remind me of Fred and George from the Harry Potter series . . .

About half of an hour later, my DAP had run out of cool songs and was now on Christian songs. I think the Elves like them 'cause they were singing and adding in words like Illuvatar. Scott and Kelsey were being wall flowers, as Allie was hanging out with Elladan, and Kelsey also had a no dancing policy (unless it was ballroom dancing). Nicole was dancing with Elrohir, but it wasn't as romantic as you may think – they were playing footsies. As for me, Legolas had asked me to dance only a few minutes ago. It was neat . . . Okay, I admit . . . It was totally awesome! I had no idea what we were dancing, but it was fun. That is, it was fun until Elrond got up.

"Fellow Elves and friends of the other free peoples." I turned off my DAP. This had a potential to be good.

"Honorable males–"

"And females!" I yelped.

"We are here today to mourn for those leaving us. During this solemn occasion–"

"For Pete's sake!" Nicole blurted. "We're not dead yet!"

"I'm not dead yet!" Allie sang.

I am not dead yet!

I can dance and I can sing.

I am not dead yet!

I can do the highland fling!

I am not dead yet!

No need to go to bed,

no need to call the doctor 'cause

I'm not yet dead!

"Would you SHUT UP!" Elrond roared.

"Never!" Nicole grabbed and brandished a fork.

"Oh, Valar," Legolas murmured, which made me giggle. He'd seen enough of Nicole to know that she was . . . well . . . interesting . . .

"I order you to shut up!" Elrond snapped.

"Make me!" Nicole dared, grabbing a spoon with her unoccupied hand. I slapped my forehead.

"Oh, crud." Elrond made himself look taller, bearing down on her.

"You were saying?" he asked, his eyebrows looking like Leonard Nemroy's on Star Trek.

"Um . . . She was just saying that she would be happy to oblige thee and go forth from thy presence and thy 'solemn occasion.'" Kelsey interrupted, yanking Nicole by the wrist, forcing her to drop her weapons, and hastened out of the hall, Nicole following behind like a two-year-old who had just been scolded for eating candy before dinner. I let out a low, controlled breath.

"We're at a nice party for a little over half of an hour, and, then, Nicole pulls a stunt like that," I hissed. "We just can't act _somewhat_ normal, can we?" Beside me, Legolas chuckled. I turned to him. "Well . . . I'd better go make sure Kelsey doesn't force Nicole to jump off of a cliff for ruining the night."

"Knowing hteLady Kelsey, you might need to do that," he agreed before bowing. "This night has been quite interesting, milady."

"Yeah . . . It was cool. We need to do it again sometime, eh?" Legolas' brow furrowed when I said that last word, or sound, but it was a puzzled furrow, and I dismissed it carelessly, grabbing my DAP and speakers before exiting stage right to the rooms.

**Nickel's PoV**

"Oh, my gosh! Elrond . . . Aah!" I squeaked.

"I don't care." Dude. When Kelsey was mad, it was _not_ a pretty sight.

"Elrohir can dance, man!" I acted like I didn't hear her, twirling around the room.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! You ruined my NIGHT! I was having a perfectly fun time, then, you just went all crazy!" Oh, no. She was not a happy camper.

"You had a fun time doing what? Being a wall flower?"

"Shut UP!"

"FINE!" Kelsey had jerked my arm and practically dragged me out of the hall and into our rooms when Elrond had started screaming. A few minutes later, she finally calmed down and apologized and consented to getting ready for bed. Kelsey now wore a cute nightgown while I was wearing leggings that had been too long for me and a long shirt that I had decorated with pictures of . . . well, of nothing. There were a bunch of random things on it.

Anyway, we were stretched out on the bed, devising plans for the rest of The Lord of the Rings plotline, when Mandy burst in.

"You just had to make a scene, didn't you, Nicole!" she shouted. Kelsey glared at her.

"Mandy, Mother says take five slow deep breaths. Then take a bath. Then go to sleep. Clear? Besides, Nickel's already gotten it from me, and I think that's equivalent to the whole world screaming at her. Got it?"

"You've that right," Mandy grumbled.

"What was that?" Kelsey started to arch an eyebrow at Mandy.

"Nothing. Fine. I'll go take a bath and go to sleep."

"I think I'll go to bed, too," Nicole agreed.

"Same here." Kelsey grabbed her comforter off of the couch and laid it on the bed, snatching a pillow from the floor. "I'll sleep out here tonight. I've got to go grab my bag from Gandalf in the morning."

"Sounds good." I yawned again, walking into my room. "Good night!"

"Sleep tight. We've got to get up fairly early tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Mandy's voice floated all the way over to my room. "Then why on earth did Elrond have a party this late at night!"

"Mandy. It's only 8: 30 or so," I called. "Relax!" And with that I drifted off to the sounds of Amanda swearing she'd kill Elrond herself. I believed she would - if she got to him before I did.

* * *

Songs: 

Get this Party Started - Toby Mac - Momentum

I am not dead yet - Monty Python - Spamalot

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? (Don't answer that last one with an affirmitive.) Want more? Review! That's what makes us happy! And you don''t want Kelsey mad, do you? A mad Kelsey is NOT fun! 


	19. Finally, We Leave The Stupid Elf Place!

**I'm feeling so generous! I'm going to update this and one more chapter for you guys to read! Of course, it'll make me feel better--My Gollum side is getting to me. : P**

**Disclaimer:**I'm _soooo_ glad I don't own LotR. Then I'd own Rivendell, and, though it hasn't exactly been boring, we have been there a_ long_ time. Oh, yeah, "I'm glad I don't own it" means that I _don't_ own it. Fancy that.

**Finally We Leave the Stupid Elf Place!**

**Kelsey's PoV**

I woke up pretty early, mainly due to the fact that Merry and Pippin were banging on the door.

"Aah!" I yelped, leaping from my bed and wandering over to the door. Yawning, I opened it. Two short guys stared up at me, but I took no notice of them. "Hello? Who are the sillies who wake me up?" I shouted. I _also_ had a no cussing policy. Suddenly, I felt something step on my foot. I looked down.

"Um . . . Goo . . . Goo . . . Good morning," one, I _think_ it was Merry greeted me nervously. I couldn't see much without my glasses or contacts.

"Whaddya want?" I grumbled.

"Gandalf said we were to leave in a few minutes and, seeing as you hadn't shown up, asked us to give you this." That was _definitely _Pippin. He handed me a large, bulky object.

"Hey! My bag!" I exclaimed after inspection. "How did you–" I looked down, but the Hobbits were gone. I shut the door, eager to try out my "new" bag. "Um . . ." I thought really hard for one of the dresses that Arwen normally wore. Then, I reached my hand in and felt around. A soft, velvety cloth touched my fingers, and I grabbed it, pulling it out. "Wow . . . It worked!" I ran to the bathroom and slid into the dress. It was gorgeous!

I swished out of the bathroom, thinking about what Pippin had said, before I froze.

"Ai!" I cried. "Mandy! Nickel! Up! NOW!"

"OW!"

"Oi, my HEAD!"

"Kelsey!" Mandy stumbled out of her room, scowling. "What now?"

"Pippin said we're leaving! Now!" I shouted.

"What!" Nicole's voice screeched. There was some scuffling in both rooms before Nicole burst out in leggings and a tunic, pulling on boots as she leapt out. Mandy shuffled out in garb that made her look like Legolas.

"Not this early in the morning!" she groaned, stealing a brush from the nightstand and running it through her hair.

"Well, I do have some good news," I announced. Mandy and Nicole looked at me quizzically. "My bag works."

"Really?" Mandy brightened.

"Yeah. Anything , everything, whenever. Coolio, huh?" I put my bag on my shoulder. "Now, come on. I'll go grab some horses so we can catch up to the Fellowship."

"'Kay! We'll meet you at the stables," Nicole agreed, dashing into her room to grab a few last-minute things. I left and walked a little while until I found the stable. Thankfully, three horses were ready to go . . . Only, three warriors stood ready to ride the . . . _And_ I stink at riding! Slowly, I took a few steps backward until I was out of the stable. Then, I ran in screaming.

"Fire! Fire! Fire! Help!" The warriors all leapt up and ran out of the stable.

"There's a fire!"

"Wait, where?"

"Dunno. But there's a fire!" I smirked. Too easy. Besides. I didn't know of any Elvish laws on screaming "fire!" in a building.Trust me. If there was one, I'd know about it.I grabbed the horses' reins and lead them out right as Mandy and Nicole walked up.

"I had to get her out. She was trying to find the sugar," Mandy explained, dragging Nicole along.

"Wee hee!" Nicole shouted. I held out the reins, supposing she had succeeded. Mandy clambered up on a black horse.

"Well?" she asked Nicole, who had climbed up on a brown horse.

"Let's go!" Nicole shrieked, kicking her horse. "Aah! I'm falling off!"

* * *

**That was fun! And now, we're out of Rivendell! I know, 20+or - chapters, but it's worth it, right? R&R, please oh please!**

_Finally_ we get out of there. It has taken_ forever_! And all the boring parts will have long interesting sequences of events beacause I get to write them! FunFunFun! Yes, sugar. And amazingly enough, a small amount of caffine can keep me going for a _very _long time. You'll see how that turns out.

One Nickel, plus a couple teaspoons of sugar plus one long march equals hyperness. Fun.


	20. Stupid Weather

**I love to write, hahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: **Lawyer 1: Why do we have to check all these silly disclaimers? It's a waste of time.

Lawyer 2: You dolt! We have to make sure there are no copyright infringements (continues on with a whole bunch of long winded legal terms).

Lawyer 1: Oh . . .

Nickel: And that is why we do disclaimers which, by the way . . . I do not own The Lord of the Rings. Nor do I claim to. Nor do I want to. Poor Lawyers.

**Stupid Weather**

**Nickel's Pov**

I was actually pleased when Gandalf told us that we weren't to bring horses. The beasts of burden were freaky anyway.

Elrond was forced to take the horses as we certainly weren't going to put them up. While he was gone, Aragorn looked at us oddly. "I thought you weren't part of the Fellowship . . ."

"We aren't," I replied, elbowing Kelsey and Mandy to keep them from falling asleep in the slight chill, grinning evilly.

A few moments later, Allie arrived, dragging Scott behind her to keep him from dropping the gazillions of bags she had evidently forced upon his person. He was dropping some anyway, though.

"Ready?" I asked, snapping into a ballet fifth position, arms and all.

"Ready!" Allie affirmed with echoes of "ready" coming from a cold but chipper Mandy, a freezing Kelsey and a sulky Scott.

"March!" I cried in a loud high voice that had earned me the permission of thousands of people to kill something or take over the world, so long as I was quiet. To say the least, the Fellowship cowered.

We walked, marched or ran (each one according to his/her nature. I, for one, did a ballet run) past the Fellowship, out of the valley of Imladris and south, past the road to what lay beyond.

**Kelsey's PoV**

After we had walked a good 90 miles over 10 days, I had more than a stitch in my side, and Mandy was breathing hard. Not to mention that we were freezing. What was Nicole doing?

Anyway, after about an hour of sneaking hiking, Nicole called a break for the rest of the day and the next. Three fifths of us (Mandy, Scott and me) collapsed in agony, trying to heave breath in and out. Ouch. Then I realized that we were in Eregion, aka Hollin.

"Now we will wait," Nicole announced to our winded cheers. "The Fellowship should show up soon. They started after us by only a slight margin."

I nodded and collapsed atop Mandy, who had fallen asleep. "How are you so hyper?" I groaned.

"I found where Elrond kept the sugar!"

"Eru help us . . ." I began to pray as Scott cursed in the background.

**Allie's PoV**

I left the others as soon as we'd stopped to wander and thing about everything, especially what Nicole had told me about what to say when the Fellowship showed up. Man, they were in for a surprise . . .

**Nicole's PoV**

Three days later . . .

Kelsey and Mandy are insane. I certainly wasn't cold, sure it was a tad bit chilly, but I didn't even have socks on, let alone a cloak. But, the two of them had six sweaters apiece, three cloaks, every blanket ever created, seven pairs of socks, thick sweatpants, ski outfits _and_ a battery operated hairdryer, set on "hot," blowing in their faces. _And_ Kelsey was reaching into her bag. Again.

"You . . . You're . . . W . . . Weird . . . Ni . . . Nickel . . ." Mandy chattered.

"Soup anyone?" Scott asked from his place across the camp fire. He didn't have a cloak on either.

"See, he's not wearing a cloak."

"That's just 'cause we stole them all," Kelsey replied, handing Mandy an afghan and the hot chocolate I'd made a few minutes ago.

"Soup?"

"No!" I yelled back, then muttered, "knowing him, it's probably poison."

"Do . . . Don't . . . B . . . Be . . . Mean . . . Ni . . . Nickel." Kelsey pulled out a furry looking brown shiny coat. I recognized it and dived at her.

"Mink coat! I'll kill that bag. Poor fluffy mink . . ." My hand touched it, and I snatched the coataway. "Ooh . . . Soft."

"Some tree hugger," Mandy muttered. I looked up.

"Lowell says I'm a tree huggin' hippie!" 'I shrieked.

"Hippies?" Kelsey dove under a rock in fear, which was a mistake as I took the opportunity to poke her.

"Stop! Stop!"

"They're here!" Allie yelled, sprinting toward us, "and they're stopping with us. Aragorn said so." Kelsey and Amanda perked up.

"Yippee," Scott moaned, draining the last of the soup as Allie went to console him. "Company."

* * *

**R&R pretty please with sugar on top!**

So, our first day out of Rivendell and my first chapie! Yeah! Go, Nickel, who has just recently started the second chapter of our version of TTT. Mandy said she'd put a sneak peek at the end of this of a certain part we've had planned for months. But you'll all just have to wait, won't you? Mandy is finishing up Amon Hen as I type (hopefully, 'cause we don't have any homework). Bye! -Nickel


	21. Bob

**Hola! People, I love you so much! But first, I'll do the reviews I've been neglecting:**

**Lorelome--Okay, I'll sue with you. Might as well, 'cause that stuff gets freakin' annoying...Oh, and thank you so much! I love it when people like my stories!**

**Hypermuggle--Sam, you're so weird. I started reading your story. I like it! I had an idea about what your main character could be in the end, but I'll give it to you at school. : )**

**E.Tphonehome--Oh...I get your name now. : ) Nice. I'm curious how people decide on your names...of course, I'm still trying to figure out how we got our name...Nickel! Oh, and are you, like, hyper on cheese or something? Or did you just need something to put in a review? ; )**

**Leia--Thanks! Glad mine was #1. Now it'll be #1 again 'cause I'm updating! Whoo hoo! Btw, I haven't checked yours. How's Power of a Purse coming along?**

**JustMe--I'm happy about that too. : 0 Can't wait to try and do it again, but I don't get to until later...otherwise I'd have to put this story's category under romance. ; )**

**Okay, Hypermuggle and E.Tphonehome (I love your name!), you guys get cookies! Yay! (hands out cookie)**

**I'm so happy I'm getting reviews and I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Here's another chappie! Btw, I normally don't put a line underneath the reviews, but there were so many even I couldn't find where the title started. Uh, that was random...uh...enjoy! Voila!**

**Dislcamier--(Sigh) I hate these things. Nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

**Bob**

**Mandy's PoV**

We stood, the three special ones, grinning like the idiots we were and waving. Nicole was faking the look, but Kelsey and I were not. (I mean the grinning, not the idiotness, we _were all_ idiots.) We were still shivering with cold when the Fellowship arrived, so Nicole stole everyone's cloaks, even Legolas', and distributing them to Kelsey and me. I worried, though. What if Legolas was cold, or the Hobbits? I mean, not everyone is like Nickel. Legolas, however, ignored my protests. "Keep it," he insisted. "You need it." The others weren't so nice.

**Kelsey's PoV**

As soon as the Fellowship had arrived, Nicole dove for my bag and began putting some sort of supper together. I, however, dove for Aragorn.

"Sit! Sit!" I ordered. "Prop your feet up. Get comfy!"

"Welcome to the last homely camp!" Allie called. "Take a nap, if you want. Nicole's making . . . What are you making, Nicole?"

"I'm trying to find the crock pot," Nicole said, "for tomorrow's breakfast."

"What about dinner?" I asked.

"Make yourself a sandwich." Nicole tossed me some bread. "Breakfast happens to be the most important meal of the day, so I'm boiling eggs."

"I don't like boiled eggs!" complained Mandy. The Hobbits looked up hopefully.

"Neither do I, but we'll just have to suffer the cold hard time of it!" Nicole countered in an overly dramatic British accent. Scott threw a rock at her, successfully knocking her out. For once, something he did was useful.

"So, who's gonna boil the eggs?" Allie inquired.

**Mandy's PoV**

Sam eventually got around to boiling the eggs, even though I attempted to stop him. I _hate_ boiled eggs. Kelsey says I'm picky. I am not picky. I just have refined taste. I don't eat whatever is thrown in front of me. The Hobbits all liked the few eggs they were allotted for supper, which they cut up and put on toast.

Then, Nicole woke up. She instantly stole all of the eggs and threw them at Scott and all of the other tall males. Kelsey was forced to knock her out again with the crock pot.

Thank goodness Legolas didn't get mad at me for having Nicole as a friend, but Gandalf did. He, as soon as Nicole was out of it, threw the eggs at Allie, Kelsey and me. It wasn't fair!

"Ai! Ai!" Kelsey screamed, pitching the eggs back at the him, hitting the Hobbits as well, "Eggs!" Throughout the night, people were likely to wake up and throw eggs at each other meaning barely anyone got any sleep.

Basically, we didn't have any eggs by morning. Nicole didn't mind (having no eggs, that is), but Gandalf and Aragorn got mad, asking us if we were happy about leaving an obvious sign thatthe Fellowshiphad been there and knowing that we were to be there to bear the brunt of it.

"But we're coming with you!" Nicole called, rubbing her head. "Hitchhiking. You must've heard the term before." Legolas and Aragorn looked happy until the weight of her statement sank in.

"No, you aren't!"

"It's too dangerous!"

Nicole looked up at the clouds. "Since when have you cared for our well-being?"

They had no answer for that – Allie and Scott had snuck up and gagged them. Kelsey then came flying from behind a rock and jumped Allie, who had Aragorn. Loud noises ensued as I joined in.

A little while later . . .

"Two, one, five. Good, very good," stated Boromir. Yes. He was teaching Merry and Pippin to swordfight. But he was also teaching Nicole and Kelsey. Oh, great.

"Oooh . . . This is fun . . . Nice, pointy object!" squealed Kelsey.

"Yes! Shiny, shiny, shiny!" Nicole replied.

"Move your feet," commanded Aragorn.

"Yes, milord." Kelsey giggled. Dude, she was in a weird mood today . . . Freaky.

"Kelsey? You're scaring me!"

"Whatever . . . Let's go smack Scott on the head with our swords!"

"Ooooh . . . Good idea!" And with that, Kelsey and Nicole went off to torture Scott.

"One, two, THREE! Here comes Kelsey and Nickel!" Oh, dear.

"Scott, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

"And one and two and three and WHACK!" Man, Kelsey's actions were getting weirder by the second.

Allie turned around just in time to see Kelsey and Nicole hurtling at Scott and smacking him over the head with the broad side of their swords. "I'm coming!" I don't think I've ever seen Allie run so fast.

Now, imagine the "Chariots of Fire" theme song in the background. Okay. Back to the present.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Nickel! Ruuuun! The wrath of Allie is almost upon us!"

"EEEEEEEK! Run, Kelsey, RUN!" And the two fled the scene of the crime. There lay one unconscious guy. Poor Allie. They left her to clean up the mess. (Don't worry. No one's dead.)

"Kelsey! Nickel! Y'all are dead meat!"

Only a phrase from me kept Kelsey and Nicole from being fried like bacon.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud."

"Well, then, it's moving fast and against the wind!" recited Kelsey.

"_Crebain_! Hide!" yelled Aragorn frantically. Everyone ran to their respective hiding places with the speed of light. We scurried about, ducking behind rocks and putting out fires. I ended up scrunched under a huge rock, between Nicole and Legolas. The _crebain_ circled our camp, pecking at the remains of our egg fight. I giggled, and, of course, Nicole joined in, clueless as to what was funny. Then, one crow hopped toward us, closest to Nicole. I kicked her.She looked around until she spotted it.

"Well, hello, there! My name is Nicole!"

"Squawk! Squawk!"

"No, we're not. They are . . . No!"

"Nickel, are you talking to that bird?"

"Stop it! You're hurting his feelings! His name is Bob, and he's a _crebain_!" she shrieked. We were doomed.

**Kelsey's PoV**

From my vantage point, I could hear someone talking. The idiot. My vantage point happened to be crouched on top of Aragorn's back as he lay down between the rocks. Frodo and Sam were with us, looking oddly at me. I didn't care, I was too busy trying to figure out what the people were saying below us.

"Who do you think it is?" Frodo whispered. I thought a bit.

"Nickel."

Finally, the _crebain_ flew away. We waited a little while before emerging. Nicole was standing and chatting with a _crebain_ on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know! So that's how birds act when they're stuck in a group for a long time. Wow...you know, you should see it when _these_ guys get mad. They-" Another _crebain_ flapped down and grabbed the one Nicole had been talking to, dragging it away.

"Squawk!"

"No, Bob!" Nicole cried, sinking to her knees dramatically. "I'll never forget you!" And so Bob disappeared into the distance.

* * *

**_The conversation as the Crebain flew away..._**

"Squawk!"

"Squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk." The bird hit Bob.

"Squawk!"

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

"No more fires," Gandalf announced, casting an odd glance at Nicole."I thought to rest here for some time, but it seems even Eregion of the Elves is no longer safe."

"Never was," Nicole muttered darkly, wiping her eyes.Mandy looked around, confused.

"Where's Ere--mion?"

"Gion."

"Oh, right. Where's Ere--"

"Gion!"

"I know!" Mandy shouted before letting out a huge sigh."Where's Eremion?" I rolled my eyes. Mandy was never going to get that right. Gandalf also rolled his eyes (he knew Mandy, not well, but well enough that he could expect her not to know 'Eregion'), and surveyed the camp. Finding nothing to complain about, he sighed huffily.

"At least the eggs are gone." Gandalf said, storming off angrily.

"It's okay, Grampa!" I called soothingly. Aragorn chuckled. Go, me!

* * *

**Translation for the Conversation:**

"Squawk!" ( But Mom!)

"Squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk." (No buts. You know Saruman said not to talk to the humans. Who do you think you are?)

"Squawk!" (Ow.)

* * *

...It's a very efficient language. Anyway, I honestly don't know what Eregion is, Nickel will explain it to me, so, yes, I would do that whole thing in real life. I feel sorry for Bob though, don't you: ( R&R please! 

I didn't write the sword fight part, I mean it! It was incorporated by Kelsey when she typed it. Really, it was! And mine was _so_ much . . . well boringer, actually, so I don't mind. Midget gave Meagan and me some freaky fruits from his yard today. They taste kinda like a cross between lemons and oranges, but have the texture of a peach. But they're _good!_

_**Fun!**_


	22. Mint Mocha Frappuccinos

**Hola, beloved fans! Reviews:**

**BlackRoseOrchid-- LOL, but who doesn't love randomness?**

**McKechininny--Thank you. You get a cookie!Now you can spread the news about my wonderful fanfiction around school, right? ; )**

**JustMe--Well, Bob's going to have to live with being tortured by his mommy...maybe I'll bring him back sometime...OH! Can you find out who came up with the 'make-it-a-great-day' crud? 'Cause I'm all ready with a lawsuit and a good lawyer. :0 : ) Jk, btw...**

**Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer--I love LotR, but alas, I do not own it or Starbucks...crud...**

* * *

**Mint Mocha Frappuccinos**

**Nickel's PoV**

After what seemed like hours, we started moving. Gandalf, for some reason, seemed to think it was my fault – just because I insisted on making more eggs, but poached this time. Freak.

And so we walked. By this time, the sugar I'd found had worn off, forcing me to do something everyone would have banned me from doing had they known. I dug into Kelsey's bag and produced a four-pack of Mint Mocha Frappuccinos.

"Wonderful tasting energy drinks now available!" I called. "Hobbits, want some?"

"Sure, so long as it isn't as disgusting as the stuff Aragorn fed us," Pippin replied, taking the four-pack and distributing them. I pulled out four more frappuccinos and passed them to Amanda, Allie and Kelsey, taking one myself.

"Hey! This isn't a White Chocolate Mocha! Get me a Venti White Chocolate Mocha out of the bag!" Kelsey realized.

"Fine! Miss Picky, aren't we today?" I replied.

"No! I just don't like these, and a White Chocolate Mocha is what I normally have at Starbucks."

**Allie's PoV**

Exit four sober hobbits and four (relatively) normal girls. Enter hyper versions of the afore mentioned beings, minus one. (For some odd reason, caffeine never affected Kelsey. Maybe because she always drinks it.) Exit calm, sane others. Enter annoyed others. At least the Hobbits didn't complain.

Surprisingly enough, the coffee's effects lasted us seven the next three days, almost all the way up the stupid mountain. Unfortunately (and without surprise, however), the caffeine was getting people cranky, except Nicole, who everyone, including me, agrees is high on duckweed (a water plant that resides near her home and is high in protein).

Kelsey and Amanda were freezing, again, and convincing Legolas and Aragorn to steal blankets from each other for their warmth. This, of course, meant war.

* * *

**Not long, but it has a cliff-hanger. I promise, the next one'll be longer!**


	23. Much Ado About Nothing

**Thanks again for all of the _wonderful_ reviews! Not much more to say . . .**

**Disclaimer: Okay. I confess. I don't own LotR or the title or The Wizard of Oz. Hmph.

* * *

**

**Much Ado About Nothing**

**Mandy's PoV**

"I am so gonna kill you for this, Aragorn!" I screamed as he stole my blanket again. Legolas immediately ran to retrieve it as Kelsey leapt to Aragorn's defense.

"You can't kill him! That'd be treason!"

"He isn't my king!"

"Regicide then!"

"He's no king. Gondor hasn't accepted him yet – and he doesn't have his stupid scepter," Nicole drawled – I'd have to remember to give her cookies.

"It'd still be regicide because he is technically a king! Even though Gondor hasn't accepted him yet, he is rightfully the king. A direct descendent from Isildur! Therefore, he is king!" Kelsey protested. "He will be king, and if you kill him, I will personally prosecute you and see to it that you get the maximum jail time or even the death penalty!"

"With what evidence?" Nicole asked. "According to the real world, he doesn't exist."

"Well, we're not in the "_real_" world, are we?" Kelsey had us thinking there. "He will be kin–"

"Not if I kill him first!" I dove at Aragorn. Let's just say that his sword came out really fast and leave it at that.

* * *

**Nickel's PoV**

I had finally agreed with Kelsey's protests and donned a purple fleece poncho. I wasn't cold but the snow was a bit annoying. We'd stopped halfway up Caradhras, most people freezing their butts off. I swear, Scott had frostbite on his head: it was blue.

The Hobbits were miserable. Kelsey, Amanda, Allie and Scott were miserable. Basically, everyone, except me, was miserable. In an attempt to cheer people up, I handed out cups of hot wassail.

After what must have been gallons of wassail that had entered peoples' bodies, Boromir had the smart idea of lighting the wood we'd collected for a fire. The problem was, the wood was wet.

"Use your bag and pull out dry wood!" Gimli yelled at Kelsey.

"It'll just get wet!" Kelsey yelled back.

"Then do something else!"

"Make Gandalf light it. He's the Wizard!"

And Gandalf was forced to light our puny fire, which sent out a signal in flashy lights that said, "Gandalf is here!" brighter and more obvious than the eggs. But, at least, Kelsey and Amanda had stopped complaining.

Then the fire and the hairdryer (which had been on full blast) went out and died. Kelsey started to glare at the hairdryer with her Galadriel eyes. Never missing an opportunity to make noise, I wailed.

"Noise is fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!" Unfortunately, someone gagged me.

"Can't we just leave her here?" Gimli moaned.

"No!" Allie whacked him as I spit out the gag.

"Assault! Assault!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" Kelsey kicked me.

"Yes, Mommy."

* * *

**Mandy's PoV**

"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you."

"You should have come up with that idea when we had a fire," Nicole replied scathingly.

"What about the hairdryer?" I asked.

"It's dead." Kelsey flicked the switch on and off mournfully.

"Well," said Boromir, "when heads are at a loss, bodies must serve, as we say in my country."

"Then your country must be full of idiots," Nicole commented.

"Then let us force a path!" Aragorn sighed.

"Oh, don't worry! It isn't that far," Kelsey soothed.

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

I leaned sleepily against Aragorn at the bottom of the path. "You should have stayed in Rivendell," he whispered. I was to content to argue so I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a light flashed in front of us and the grass caught on fire.

"Prairie fire!" Allie screeched. "Did a trench! Head for high ground!" She jumped on top of Scott's shoulders as Amanda and I climbed onto our respective crushes. Gandalf yelled something and a great ditch appeared between us and the fire.

"Get down!" he yelled. "Out of the light!"

"Dude . . . I really should stop setting stuff on fire. Brings the freakiest hallucinations!"

"It's a pyromaniac!" someone screamed.

"Censored!"

"Language, Scott!" I yelled.

"Hey! It wasn't me! It's Tomato!" Scott said defensively.

"Get rid of the ditch and give us some light!" Nicole whacked Gandalf. "And give me that stick. It's dangerous!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES! YES! YES!" Nicole screamed, grabbing the staff. She pointed it at the fire and the ditch. They both disappeared. "Awesome . . ."

"Nickel! Tomato's scaring the Hobbits!" Mandy complained, still standing on Legolas' shoulders.

"Something about his name being Tomato . . ."

"Don't eat him!" Scott moaned. He didn't particularly like the Hobbits. Something about how they wouldn't share the food and the eggs . . . Yeah . . .

* * *

**Nickel's PoV**

For some reason, the wargs didn't show up the night Tomato joined us, which was probably a good thing . . .

In the morning, we head southish – something Mandy didn't understand. She doesn't have a good sense of direction.

"I'm thirsty," Mandy complained. "Where's that stupid stream?"

"South," I answered her, handing her my water bottle.

"Then where is it?"

"It's dried up," I whispered.

"Then why are we trying to find it?"

"Because the _road_ is there, Mandy."

"Ooh! Like the 'Yellow Brick Road?'"

"Yep!" I squealed.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!

Follow the Yellow Brick Road!

Follow, follow, follow, follow!

Follow th–"

I kicked the person who'd gagged me. "I don't sing that badly!"

"I'd beg to differ," Legolas muttered. I narrowed my eyes.

"Mandy, you'd better tell your hottie to be careful. He's cruisin' for a butt-bruisin'!" I yelled the last line. "Ooh! An echo! Echo! Echo!"

"Shut up!" someone yelled at me.

"Ya know, ducks don't echo."

"Shut up!"

"Fine!" I ran ahead, ignoring Gandalf's protests. I wanted to talk to the squid. It, at least, appreciated me.

"Nickel!" Kelsey ran up and gave me a hug. "Mandy's just being stupid. Don't be mad. It's just her nature!"

"I resent that!" Mandy screeched.

"You mean that you resemble it!" Kelsey dissed. I smiled weakly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm sooo naughty! The authors don't know that I typed this up and posted the previous chapter or this chapter! Mwahahahaha! Okay. Seriously. Please R&R as always!**


	24. Squid

For everyone's information, the skirmishes between charaters are actually of importance to the plot - not because anyone got mad at anyone while writing. Also of importance are Gandalf's staff and several of the appearances. These peole (most of them) are not purely random. Not if I have anything to do with it. Yes, they shall be of great consequence! The army of band geeks! ye'ah!

**

* * *

**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews...**

**BlackRoseOrchid: Thanks very much...Relatively, yes...At least _I'm _more normal than the authors!** Yeah right . . .

**Just Me: Yes. The authors do have an odd obsession with The Wizard of Oz...and Wicked...** Especialy Mandy, cause she knows the pitch of the songs as well as the words!

**carolsi13: We love randomness too!**

**E.Tphonehome: Fish heads...Interesting...** Nickel Likes fish heads too, especialy bobble heads.

**Protector of Canon2: Man...Everyone seems to love the randomness of this fanfic... **And this is a problem, why, Kelsey?

Lorelome: Mystery Fruits? I hate it when Kelsey emails our reviewers and I don't know what they are talking about. Please doexplain.

**Hope I didn't miss anyone...!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Um...Nope! Still don't own this darn thing. Wish I did, though! One other thing, Kelsey doesn't own, **The right to post sddenly and withourt warning!** Don't be scared, readers. nickel is just mad that Kelsey posted while sick and called her chapie she wrote parts of while falling asleep much ado about NOTHING! These are important issues. Now I'm done ranting. And would people stop schanging my titles?

**Now...We can _finally_ get to the "good" stuff...

* * *

**

**Of Squid (Or sushi which Nickel finds disgusting)**

**Madny's PoV**

"I'm sorry, Nickel!"

"Then you admit that Legolas is an idiot."

"No."

"Then you aren't sorry."

"Please forgive me," I begged, dropping to my knees.

"Not unless you ignore Legolas until we get out of Lothlorien."

"Nickel!"

"No."

"Please, no?"

"No . . ." Nicole paused at the begging look in my eyes. "Fine. You only have to ignore him while we're in Moria."

"Nickel!"

"That's the deal."

"Ah, here it is at last!" cried Gandalf.

"Funky road." Kelsey kicked a stone.

"Do we follow it?" Allie asked.

"Yes, let us go onward," Aragorn answered her. "Though, I do not like this."

"It's okay!" Kelsey skipped ahead.

"Please, Nickel!" I gave Nicole my puppy eyes.

"Fine, but don't annoy me."

"Thankee! Thankee!"

"Go away!"

"Okay." I trotted after the Fellowship.

* * *

**Nickel's PoV**

If Mandy had agreed to my original terms, I might not have done it. But, as it was, I pretended friendliness as we approached the West gate. Of course, the whole valley thing was flooded. But I was still mad. I stomped North around the lake-thingy.

"Nickel?" Mandy trailed after me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Never been better." I stumbled across the stream.

"Nickel, I'm sorry." We reached the gate.

"I'm fine!" I yelled the last word, causing a huge echo.

"What's the bet there'll be another avalanche?" Kelsey asked, sauntering over. She twitched. "Hiya!" Kelsey cried and stabbed the water with my sword.

"Hey! That's mine!" I protested.

She handed it over. "I wanna kill the stupid squid."

"I like squid."

She glanced at me. "Freak," she mumbled and tossed me the sword, pulling hers out from its sheath. "Together?"

Mandy drew her sword and we stabbed the water all together while yelling, "Die, squid!" This was fun.

The Fellowship had caught up with us. "Will you stop that?" Gandalf demanded, knocking me back from the water as Legolas and Aragorn pulled Mandy and Kelsey back as well.

"You're no fun!" Kelsey whined at him. Gandalf glared at her before turning to the matter at hand. The doors, that was. We continued stabbing the water.

Allie looked around, seemingly bored. Scott and Tomato were throwing stones in the water. She grabbed them by their ears and dragged them to the doors. "_Mellon_," she spoke uninterestedly. She dragged the boys through as the doors swung open. The Fellowship followed. Then, the Watcher decided to make an appearance and be annoying.

With squeals, Mandy and Kelsey leaped into the holly trees. I, however, remained, fighting off the beast as it reached for Frodo. "Death! Death!" I screeched. Frodo was free. I defended his back as he ran in, sweat dripping down my brow. I hadn't sweated like this since my dance recital last year. I blinked.

"Lady Kelsey!"

"Lady Amanda!"

Aragorn and Legolas stood behind me, calling for their admirers. "Leave Lady Nicole! She seems to be doing well."

I would not retreat. Oh, how I wanted at that moment to turn and kill them both, but then, the stupid squid thingy would have gotten me. Drat.

"Nickel!"

I was almost to the door. The stupid thing kept pushing me back.

"Nickel!" Something hit me in the stomach, and I flew backward into someone's arms as Mandy and Kelsey dove from the trees into the Mines. We ran up the steps. I turned and paused. A huge banging noise echoed through the entrance.

We were locked within Moria.

* * *

_So, what'd ya think! Huh? Huh? Huh? I'm watching FotR as I type up chapters 'cause I'm home sick...Fun...NOT! Kinda funny that at the time I was typing this chapter, I was actually at Moria...Freaky...Anyway, R&R!_

**Hola! 'Sup? I love you all for your reviews! LOL. You know, some guy at my school was making fun of me for saying LOL. Then he called me a newb (spelling?). Then I made fun of him and said to him, "LOL newb!" He doesn't like me now. Or my monkeys. Darn... R&R!**

Ahh . . . the Lord Byron romance. Mandy laughed at me for that. it was a good chapter too. And here ends my wrting . . . until soon. I hope. I like writing. Reviewer people , i need ideas for Return of the King cuz we havn't got much outlined yet . . . except at the lack gate which I wrote late at night - actually it came from a dream. Hey . . . maybe I should incorperate that lake thing. Aragorn dared me to jump into a freezing lake. . . by a steam train . .. yeah . . . and then there was that drought. I should stop now.


	25. It's A Hate Hate Relationship

**LOL All! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! Sorry it's taken a while to update, but hrere's a chapter nonetheless. Reviewers...**

**jacobstr **I know where you sit at lunch! Well, that was sort of a given. I'll have to think of something more . . . shocking. Like the electric chair on our seat. _That_ was weird.

**carolsi13** awwww. the squid is nice and friendly . . . sort of.

**JustMe** The death of the squid is a spastic act of Kelsey. (Kelsey: well, he was going to die anyway. Might as well make him go out with a "bang!") Do not blame the author . . . though she wrought it, but we'll just ignore _that_ fact.

**E.T.Phonehome** Tomato is someone we know that goes to our school...Tomato is his nickname...

_**Reviewers get one of the yummy reeses peanut butter cookies I made with band cookie dough!**_

**Disclaimer: We still don't own it...If we did, do you think we'd waste our time writing these disclaimers?

* * *

**

**Kelsey's PoV

* * *

**

It's a Hate-Hate Relationship

"Wow . . . It is dark in here," Legolas' voice echoed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Nicole replied sarcastically.

"Aah! Something touched me!" Mandy shrieked.

"Sorry!"

"Pippin?"

"Ow! Kelsey!"

"What? I'm over here!"

"Then what's touching me?" There was a long pause, broken only by some scuffling beside me.

"Everyone shield your eyes," Gandalf ordered.

"Why? It's so dark . . . B–" Scott moaned as a light from Gandalf's staff blazed.

"No cussing, Scott!" I yelped covering my eyes.

"Fire!"

"Tomato!" Allie grabbed him before he touched Gandalf's staff. "No, bad! No fire!" Tomato slumped back and pulled on his hood.

"Aah . . . I didn't like that fire anyway," he sulked. I blinked and looked around. Frodo, Sam and Merry were clutching each other, still a little shaken from the Watcher. Boromir was trying to shake Gimli off of his arm. Why _he_ was afraid, I'd never know. Nicole was sprawled on the floor next to Allie, Scott and Tomato. Aragorn and Gandalf were watching something with amusement.

"What?" I asked, following their gaze. Mandy was on top of something that was moving. "Oh . . ." She had fallen on top of Legolas. "Mandy! OFF!" I ran over and pushed her off.

"Ow!" she groaned as she hit the ground. "Oh, ow! What the heck is on the ground?" Mandy stood up. We all decided not to tell her anything as she stumbled around. "You Dwarves are _so _messy! What do your par–Ow! My foot's stuck!" Mandy looked down to tug her foot out from under whatever was holding her captive and then froze, eyes wide. "Oh, my . . ." she whispered, staring at the skulls.

"Mandy . . ." Nicole said quietly.

"AAH!" Mandy screamed, jumping about a foot in the air. Then, she began to run into the Mines. "Eeeeeeeaaaah!"

"Someone get her!" Gandalf cried. "We don't want whatever lives in here to know we're here!" Nicole and I made a mad dash at her, but Legolas got there first.

"I have got her!" Legolas cried, tackling Mandy and placing a hand over her mouth.

"Legolas!" I snapped. "This is not football! Mandy's not a ball, and you're not a football player! One, you're too wimpy, even to be a quarterback. Two, there is no turf in here. Three, your muscles need a little work before you even try to tackle another guy. Four, there are no referees. Five, y–"

"Okay, Kelsey! We get the point! " Allie yelled before going back to her conversation with Tomato and Scott. That's when Scott saw Mandy and Legolas.

"What the h–"

"Scott . . ."

"I mean," he correction quickly. "Just . . . Wow. You two must really like each other . . ." We all stared at him. "What?"

"Okay . . . You did not just say that," I breathed, making a mental note to have a _long_ talk with Scott and calm Mandy down as she was staring daggers at Scott.

"Wha–" Scott's eyes widened. "OH!" I slapped my forehead. The Hobbits giggled softly while Boromir, Aragorn and Gandalf looked at each other.

"We'd . . . We'd better be off if we're to get through Moria," Gandalf finally decided. I looked at Nicole, who was pulling Legolas off of Mandy.

"Yeah . . . We need to go."

* * *

**Nickel's PoV**

Wow . . . I was on a sugar high! I was bouncing like crazy around the caves 'cause Kelsey's bag had produced some major coffee products.

"So, so, so what are we going to do today, hmm, hmm, hmm?" I asked Gandalf, jumping as high as I could. Pippin looked up at me, amazed.

"Did she have a pint of ale, or something?" he inquired.

"Are you kidding?" Kelsey muttered, amused. "She's just had a ton of sugar." I kept jumping up and spinning in circles until something caught my eye. Three dark shapes were moving into the depths of a cave.

"Hey!" I called but the figures ignored me.

"Hey!" Merry copied.

"Okay, _why_ have you guys been copying me?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. Merry looked at Pippin, who looked at Sam, who looked a Frodo, who looked at his feet. "Well?"

"Well?" Pippin mimicked. I glared at him.

"Well . . . We think you guys are really cool," Merry confided slowly. "So . . . Whatever you all say–"

"Y'all," Pippin corrected softly.

"Yeah, so whatever y'all say . . . It's cool!" Merry continued eagerly. I stared at them.

"Coolio," Mandy said. I jumped.

"Since when have you been here?" I asked. Mandy glanced toward the cave.

"Not long . . ." Mandy muttered. "Anyway, Hobbits, is it okay if don't copy us? Can you, like, use it in everyday speech?"

"Like, okay!" Pippin replied. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," I said, looking around. "Hey where's Allie?"

* * *

**Mandy's PoV**

Man,we'd walked a _LOT_ today and all of us were exhausted. I had done a little extra, of course, and had checked outsome cave or another with Scott and Allie. Only, they hadn't returned with me...Something about shiny... well, that's Allie and Scott...er...followed her... yeah.

Legolas was on watch, mainly to make sure orcs didn't attack, though, he was also watching for Allie and Scott. They had disappeared, but no one was _too_ concerned about them.

Neither had returned in the morning, but we couldn't dilly-dally. We left them, wherever they were, and continued through Moria.

"I know a song that everybody knows!" Nicole sang, bouncing like a tennis ball.

"Lady Nicole, would you stop that?" Legolas hissed through gritted teeth. Poor guy. He_ really_ did not like Nicole, yet he was trying to be nice. I gave him a big hug.

"'Sokay! Nickel can just get annoying!"

"Hey, I resent that!" Nicole yelped.

"As do I," Legolas murmured. Nicole and Legolas shared an evil glare for a moment so I ducked behind Legolas, gripping his arm tightly.

"Don't let her hurt me!" I squealed.

"Mandy, I'd be more worried about me killing your boyfriend!" Nicole shouted angrily. I think she would have killed him if Aragorn and Kelsey hadn't been the great compromisers. (A/N: Like Henry Clay! At least, I _think_ that's his name...)

The rest of the walk on the 14th was uneventful, save me keeping Legolas and Nicole from killing each other. We slept in the guard room, according to Gandalf and Gimli. Or "slept." According to my watch, it was about 1:00 in the afternoon. We really hadn't covered a lot of ground. Mainly because Legolas was running after Nicole because Nicole was singing and the rest of us were making sure they A) wouldn't kill each other, and B) they wouldn't get lost.

We were all cramped around a fire, Legolas' cloak around my shoulders and Aragorn's cloak around Kelsey's when–

"OW! Would you midgets stop poking me?" Tomato yelped. Sam jumped back in horror. "Geez! Where is Scott when you need him?"

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but why is your name Tomato if you're not part tomato?"

"Stupid midget! It's my nickname!" Tomato shouted. Immediately, Boromir clapped a hand over Tomato's mouth.

"Do you want the orcs to kill us?" Boromir hissed, but Tomato was distracted.

"All right! Fire!" Tomato punched the air and grabbed a stick out of the fire, waving it in the air frantically.

"No! No fire, Tomato!" Nicole reprimanded. I'd practically put her in a straight jacket to keep her from strangling Legolas, so she was feeling a little tetchy.

Nicole began struggling against her cloak. "It's too warm!" she gasped. "Have to . . . Get out!"

"Like that will ever happen," Legolas retorted. I think he was a little happier with his straight jacket – I was hugging him extremely tight.

Over the next six hours, everyone drifted in and out of sleep, and we all ate something . . . Everyone except for Gandalf and Nicole, that is. Gandalf was busy trying to figure out where we were to go now – left, right or straight. And Nicole, well . . .

"Hello? Is anyone going to let me out of this thing?"

* * *

**Classic, eh? Everyone else is sleeping, but there is someone left struggling with something...Quite hilarious, if you ask me...**

I didn't think it was very nice.

**You usually don't Nickel. AAHHH! Don't hurt me! (runs around frantically to escape Nicole) R&R PLEASE!**

**_If you're a reader, become a reviewer and get cookies! You can even have a sugar packet if you want cuz now I know where in my house the sugar resides! ( the special people have been hiding it.)_**


	26. Freaky Schizo Dwarves

**E.TPhonehome** the thing is, he's a pyromaniac, but we shall try unless it kills him. the guy's not exactly a friendly acquaintance.

**Siriusly Sirius Lily Black **Well, we needed somebody to keep Mandy in line. Even if she is a suck up. :) Unfortunately for Mandy, nickel shares these policies, though she doesn't show them as much. Poor Mandy. She can't do anything without two friends as close to her as sisters looking over her shoulder. Grins evilly Which is of course our job. Thanks for your appreciation. and of course you'd get a cookie - normally, except it's Easter and I'm giving out chocolate eggs. But cookies? Sure, how bout bunny shapes. The . . . more violent of the reviewers can rip their heads off. Then again so can the piranhas.

**Carolsi13** yes, straitjackets are not nice especially when they're wool. The heat of the caves didn't help much either. But sugar is good, always good.

_**All reviewers get a bunny shaped cookie of your choice and a chocolate egg. **_

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own Lord of the Rings, nor do I own any characters, places, objects or languages associated with it. That all belongs to the estate of J. R. R. Tolkien. I _do _however own the characters Mandy, Kelsey, Nickel, Tomato and Koli as well as several plot elements and the science class mentioned in chapter one. Though these characters (excluding the science class) are based on real people and possibly named after them, these characters are NOT real people. But they are mine. **MINE! MY OWN, MY PRECIOUS!**

**Kelsey's PoV **

**Freaky Schizo Dwarves**

I had finally fallen asleep against Aragorn when Gandalf decided that we should go right. Darn.

The walk was uneventful, unless you count Nicole ambushing Legolas and strangling him. Mandy solved this by using the straight jacket.

When we arrived at Hall 21, all of us were tuckered out from our wonderful journey. Nicole was released from her straight jacket, and we all crowded in a corner.

"So . . ." Mandy began from her perch on a rock behind Legolas, her arms wrapped comfortably around his neck. "Anybody know any ghost stories?"

"Uh . . . No . . ." I shivered. Aragorn put his cloak around me. I wasn't cold, though, I was scared. But it had been a sweet gesture, so I kept it.

"Ooh!" Nicole volunteered. "How 'bout I do fortune telling? Come on, it's better than ghost stories!"

"I guess . . ." Mandy conceded.

"Okay . . . Legolas first." She grinned wickedly. Mandy tightened her grip on Legolas as Nicole came forward. "Hold our your hand," she demanded. Legolas held it out stiffly. Nicole snatched and examined it. "Hmm . . . Hoom . . . Hara–"

"Nicole, hurry up and stop sounding like Treebeard!" Mandy shouted. The Fellowship stared at her.

"Treebeard?" Gandalf inquired.

"Er . . . He's a friend . . ." Mandy informed hastily.

"Be quiet, Mandy," Nicole ordered. "No then . . . In another time, you will be–"

"A pirate?" I offered. "'Cause he's hot as a pirate!"

"I beg your pardo–"

"No," Nicole snapped. "He will be fighting fora woman not Mandy . . .and die." Mandy squeezed Legolas tightly.

"Nicole, I must inform you that your information is incorrect. Paris does not die. His brother does. Get it straight. Paris kills Achilles with his bow and arrows," I corrected.

"But don't all the Trojans die except that one girl? Cassandra or whatever she's called? Of course, I think the wife of the guy who takes her home to be a slave or something kills her. He may not die in battle, but he'll die when they've got the city and they find him for taking another dude's wife and making her his."

"I liked the pirate better, anyway," Mandy retorted as Nicole moved on to Boromir.

"Hand." He gave it to her. "Ooh . . . Not a good hand. 42 days for you, poor guy." Boromir snatched his hand back and stared at it as though he could prove he would live.

"Nicole, maybe you could stop for a while," I offered, for one look at the Fellowship told me that Nicole's predictions were scaring them half to death.

"Awww . . . come on, it's a month before valentine's day and we should scare you love birds . . ." she glared at Legolas pointedly," out of the candy hearts and chocolate."

"Nickel . . ." Mandy was _not_ happy.

Nicole shrugged and grabbed my bag, pulling a blanket and a small pillow out of it. She snuggled against a rock. I also grabbed those supplies afore mentioned and shut my eyes next to Aragorn, who placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Legolas. Do you really think Nicole's predictions will come true?" Mandy whispered.

"Well . . ."

"Legolas, I'm a better fortune teller than Nicole. You are _not_ going to die." I snickered softly.

Legolas now loathed_ and_ was scared of Nicole. Mandy was silent a moment, "She's right, ya know, it is a month before Valentines Day."

"What is that?" Legolas asked.

Nickel sat up, "It's a day in honor of a guy named Valentine who died for God and has slowly evolved to a day celebrating . . . human love. Now Valentines Day is all naked babies with wings, chocolate and roses. Good Night!"

"What did she mean by that?" Someone asked in the darkness.

"Go to sleep!" I told them.

"I meant about the cherubs." It was Mandy, "I haven't seen any naked babies."

"Well, from the way you're carrying on, you will." I retorted, leaving the comment for Mandy to figure out.

There was a little scuffling before silence, which meant that everyone was probably resting . . .

BOING! BOING! BOING!

I bolted up, causing Aragorn to jerk awake.

"What is it?" he asked rather sleepily.

"Dunno," I answered. Mandy and Legolas were peering off into the distance alongside Gandalf.

BOING! BOING! BOING!

By now, the Hobbits were up as well as Boromir and Gimli.

"Gimli," Gandalf asked quietly, "do you have any recollection of this?"

"Nay," Gimli murmured. Gandalf drew his sword.

"Everyone, spread out," he ordered softly. "Go, at once!" I clutched Aragorn's arm as we to up and walked around the hall.

**Boromir's PoV**

I had shaken off Gimli, who had become frightened yet again, and had fanned out as Gandalf had said to. I came across a door and the sounds seemed to grow louder.

BOING! BOING! BOING!

Cautiously, sword drawn, I pulled the door open. My eyes grew wide, and I shut the door.

"Gandalf," I whispered.

**Mandy's PoV**

I gripped Legolas' forearm tightly, glancing back at Nicole momentarily. She was still asleep. She wasn't drugged . . . At least I don't _think_ she was drugged. Just once she's asleep, she doesn't get up.

Once we were all gathered around the door, Boromir gestured at it.

"It's in there."

"What?"

"Whatever's making that noise," Boromir replied grimly. Gandalf went forward and cautiously opened the door.

"Oh, ah!" he cried as a blur of color flung out of the room and into Tomato.

"OW!" Tomato groaned as Aragorn and Boromir ran forward and grabbed the figure that was on top of him.

"Koli sorry! Koli didn't mean . . . Koli sorry!" the figure squeaked. I frowned. It looked like a mini-Gimli.

"OW! Get off!"

"Koli said he was sorry!"

"Oh, Valar," Gimli groaned, rubbing his temples. The Dwarf squealed.

"Uncle Gimli! Tell these people I am good! Good Koli!" We all looked at Gimli, who blushed with embarrassment.

"Koli's my nephew from the Lonely Mountain," he muttered. I looked back at Koli, who was still struggling to get away from Boromir and Aragorn.

"Koli, why are you here? This place is supposed to be abandoned," I remarked. Koli's eyes grew wide.

"Well, Koli has been wanting to see his uncle for a very long time. Koli was not allowed to go. But when Koli found out that Uncle had become one of the Nine, he had to see him! Koli went to Rivendell, but his uncle had already left! So, Koli went as fast as he could to the mountains. Koli could tell that the Nine would go to Moria," Koli answered in one breath.

"How?" Gandalf asked. Koli hesitated, then whipped out a heavy book from his pocket. Gandalf took it and began to read. "What? It's a record of our travels, and–"

"And Nicole's trilogy!" I grabbed it. "Where did you find it?"

"Elrond said that it had been left, and, if I was to find you, I should take it and give it to you,"

Koli replied. I shrugged and threw the book over toward Nicole.

"Ow!" I winced and turned away as Nicole got up angrily.

"Nice shot," Legolas remarked quietly. Inside, I grinned.

"Who threw this book?" Nicole growled, holding up the trilogy.

"Koli, Koli, Koli, Koli didn't!" Koli yelped, jumping out of Aragorn's and Boromir's arms. Nicole stared.

"When did we pick up this hyperactive freak?" she asked. Koli scowled.

"Koli not a freak! Koli–"

"No! No! No! No!" We all cringed and looked in the room. Gimli was moaning over a large white block.

"Oh . . ." Koli murmured. "Dead cousin . . . Second cousin for Uncle Gimli and third cousin for me . . . I think . . ."

Boromir disappeared to grab the few packs we had as the rest of us filed into the room slowly . . . Except for Tomato. He ran into a corner, a dark one, mind you. Gandalf picked up a book of records and began reading the last days of life in Moria. Kelsey, Nicole and I prepared ourselves, as we knew what was coming up next. Koli, however, bounded over to Tomato.

"What, what, what are _you_ doing?" he asked. Tomato muttered something unintelligible, pulling out a lighter. Koli stared.

"F-f-f-fi-fi-FIRE!" he howled, bouncing up and down. This outburst startled Pippin and caused him to knock the skeleton down the well. There was a short silence.

"Smooth . . ." Nicole whistled softly.

"Smooth . . ."

"Merry! What did I say about copying?"

**Nickel's PoV**

Something began rumbling all around us. I groaned. First, I had been rudely awakened and now I was going to fight and possibly die. Joy . . .

Boromir ran over and checked the door and almost got shot.

"They have a cave troll," he gasped sarcastically, slamming the door.

"No dur," I commented, pulling out my bow and stringing it. I grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the door, right about Boromir's head.

"Don't shoot me!" he hissed, ducking. I loosed my arrow as an orc tried to force its way through the door.

"Wasn't going to," I retorted, drawing another arrow. "Hey, Legolas? What are you doing? Pouting 'cause I took your shot?" I looked over at him.

"Come on, can't I use your bow and arrows?"

"Lady Amanda, you know that you cannot use it," Legolas replied. "You have already tried."

"Mandy!" Kelsey cried, whipping out a sword from her sheath and a dagger from the inside of her boot. "Get a weapon already!"

"But I can't fight with any weapon!" Mandy whimpered. "So . . . Ah!" she squealed, pointing at the door. It was shaking like crazy and the wild yelps from the orcs were growing louder. "Save me!" she squeaked, hiding behind Legolas. Legolas reached behind his back, grabbed Mandy's hand and pulled her out from behind him. Then he gestured for her to get over by Tomato.

"Hide over there!" he ordered as the orcs burst through the door. Mandy yelped and ran.

"Yeah, your knight in shining armor will save you." My voice dripped with sarcasm. Legolas aimed an arrow at me, but I ducked. It hit an orc. "Gee, thanks."

"What the heck!" Tomato's voice rang through the chamber. "What the heck are these things? Back, back!" I glanced toward him. Tomato was using his lighter to ward off the orcs, and Mandy was crouched behind him, arms over her head.

"Get away, get away, get away!" she squealed, every once in a while swatting the air above her. I smirked, aiming and loosing an arrow at a particularly ugly, bald orc.

"Bulls-eye!" I grinned, grabbing another arrow and stabbing it at an orc. The fight was becoming interesting. A duck here, a thrust over there. Oh, and kill more orcs than Legolas so I can rub it in his face.

"F-f-f-fi-fi-FIRE!" Ooh . . . Koli had seen Tomato's fire. Now that has cool effects. Koli began bouncing like a ball all around the room. He knocked out a couple of orcs, which Boromir and Aragorn stabbed. He also repeatedly hit the cave troll on the head so that it got really confused. Then Frodo got stabbed as the troll tried to stab Koli and missed.

"No!" Merry and Pippin cried.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted. His dagger was drawn and he looked ready to kill Koli. I, with _great_ aim, shot the dagger out of his hand, smirking.

"Idiot!" Kelsey shouted. "You hurt Frodo! Die!" And with that, Kelsey leapt up onto the ledge where the cave troll was trying to kill Legolas. Legolas shot it's head, and it stumbled a bit but didn't fall over.

"Careful, Kelsey!" I yelled. Kelsey leapt onto the troll gracefully and secured her legs around it's neck. (A/N: Think Harry Potter, Sorcerer's Stone.) Then she pulled an oversized, ten-gallon hat out of her bag as the troll began to jump up and down furiously.

"Yee-haw!" Kelsey shouted, holding on for dear life and jerking the hat onto her head. She kept kicking it, which made it even more agitated, so that tried to grab her. She pulled out her sword and hacked at its fingers, which only made it howl loudly. "Idiot. My dog's a better buckin' bronco than you!" And with that she leapt off the troll, swinging her cowboy hat in the air.

"Kill it!" Someone shouted. Legolas had been shooting at it, but my single shot made it fall over dead.

"Ha! Beat that!" I countered. No one answered me, as they were all crowded around Frodo. Everyone except Mandy, Legolas, Tomato and Koli. Tomato was trying to pull Koli off of him (Koli's arms were wrapped around Tomato's waist).

"My friend! You is alive! Koli very happy! Can Koli see firebox? Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please? Koli wan–"

"I know!" Tomato shouted. "Maybe I'll let you see it if you get off of me!" Koli just squeezed him tighter.

"Koli's friend! Koli, Koli's friend!" Koli squealed. "Koli loves his new friend!" I smirked. Koli could choose his friends very well. Not.

Meanwhile, Mandy and Legolas were talking in hushed voices.

"I can't believe it," Mandy murmured. "That was so scary . . ."

"You weren't even fighting," Kelsey commented, leaning into the conversation.

"Yeah, but seeing all of you almost getting sliced to death several times . . ." Mandy shuddered as Frodo began to stir.

"Yeah, well, I save Legolas' butt so many times . . ." I boasted.

"Nicole, I saw Legolas save your sorry person a lot more times than you save his," Mandy interrupted. I glared at Legolas who, in turn, glared at me. So, I stuck my tongue out.

"You know what? Y'all can just stop that! I saved all of your darn butts about twenty times, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Kelsey shouted, irritated and now in a spot beside Aragorn.

One comment from Sam ended the conversation. "He's alive."

We glanced at Frodo who was rubbing his chest.

"Well, he's okay at least," Kelsey commented, leaving Aragorn's side briefly.

"Yeah, well," Mandy turned back to me. "So? Why can't you and Legolas stop getting at each other's throats for a little while?"

"Um . . . A) Because then I wouldn't have the fun I'm having. B) Because you wouldn't have as much fun. C) Because Legolas wouldn't get to hate anyone and would be too perfect. D) Because then there wouldn't be conflict. E) Be–"

"Okay! Enough already! We get the picture," Kelsey groaned before looking around. "Hey! Where'd they go?"

**So, what'd ya think of Koli...We (Mandy and me) created him during a boring Journalism period...Hope you liked him! -The Editor**

Of course Kelsey saved our sorry butts - she's Kelsey. Kelsey and Koli are the only characters so far who have a right to be perfect, 'cause their names start with a capital 'K.' Hence, the spelling of 'perfect' should be 'perfeKt.' Hey . . . that looks kind of cool . . .


	27. Nickel Sings

**GRRRRRR...I'm sick. Well this sucks. Btw, Kelsey and Nicole, I might not be at school tomorrow. Do you think I'd have to make up that really annoying and amazingly stupid test? (Kelsey: Yes...It wasn't that bad...Just TAKS really stinks...) Reviewers...**

**E.Tphonehome--: 0 OMG my friend has that song on her iPod! Maybe I'll put her in the fic and you can 'meet' her! 'Their going to take me away he he...**

**MEMEMEME--Glad you like it. Tomato won't get too close to the fire, unless he annoys the crap out of me. Then I'm going to roast him. : )**

**MEMEMEME and Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** **get cookies! (we're sorry we missed you before! At least...I think we did...btw, I do go insane with Kelsey's policies, which is why I also have Nicole to keep me from going too sane.) On to the story! (Kelsey: Nicole has the same policies, but she doesn't blurt them out like me!)**

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not Mine! So, I get to have the fun of writing the pretty disclaimer! Yeah! **

* * *

**

**Mandy's PoV**

**

* * *

**

**Nickel Sings**

I saw the guys running to the stairs out of the corner of my eye. Oh, crud.

"We've gotta go!" I yelped, racing out of the room that held Balin's Tomb. As far as I knew, they were following me. I ran after Gandalf and his crowd, little realizing they had stopped to wait for me and my crowd. "Hey! Wait – What!" I shrieked as my shoes slipped on the stone stairs. I tried to stop, but my shoes didn't want to stop, which brought me to the edge of a random gorge. And I fell over the edge.

"Mandy!"

"Lady Amanda!" My hands gripped the edge of the cliff tightly as Legolas and Nicole skidded over the edge with me.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I squealed, snapping my eyes shut.

"Aragorn! Go save them!" Kelsey ordered. Aragorn came close to the edge, but the moment he thought he'd be able to reach us, he tripped over the edge. The same type of thing happened when Boromir and Gimli tired to save us.

"Ow . . ." I moaned.

"Koli must SAVE UNCLE!" Koli announced, running and leaping over the edge.

"No, NO!" I murmured, my fingers slipping.

"Koli!" Tomato shouted and ran to the edge to try and grab him before slipping.

"Stay with me, Hobbits!" Gandalf ordered. I let out a soft sight of relief. I wouldn't have _their_ weight.

"Kelsey!" Nicole squeaked. "Help us out here!"

"Yeah!" Kelsey frowned.

"But in order to say you _all_, I'd have to have a really strong rope or something . . ." she trailed off.

"Kelsey! Your dress!" I wheezed. "Strong . . . Elven . . . Material!"

"But I can't rip my dress!" she exclaimed, aghast.

"Do something!"

"But what could I do?" Kelsey wailed.

"Just rip . . . your . . . dress!" I gasped. My hands were sliding further down. "Now!"

"But . . . Gimme a second!" she groaned. We all froze as she began to pace, muttering things like "Dress . . . or friends." Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Kelsey . . . Save Aragorn!" I croaked. Kelsey froze.

"For Aragorn!" she declared, ripping the bottom of her dress and lowering the end to Tomato. For some odd reason, we were going to be lifted from the bottom of the chain up. "Hold on!" Kelsey began to pull, but we didn't budge. "Uh, Hobbits? A little help here?" The Hobbits quickly took hold of the hem of the dress and pulled, hoisting Tomato and Koli up onto the ledge.

"Koli is safe!" Koli announced. "And so is Koli's friend," he gasped. "But orcs are coming! See!" We all looked up. Sure enough, there were a bunch of orcs shooting at us.

"Aah! Get us up, get us up!" Nicole begged. Gandalf groaned.

"Hang on," he ordered, raising his staff. My eyes were still closed tightly, but I could feel the weight of people hanging from my feet steadily decreasing. My fingers started coming off of the ledge.

"No!" I panted. "Gotta . . . Hold on!"

"Mandy, let go." Someone slowly pried my fingers off of the ledge and held them in their hands.

"No! We're falling!" I screamed.

"Mandy, open your eyes," Nicole instructed. I slowly opened them, then blinked.

"Hey! We're all okay!"

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

"But how?"

"Gandalf," I replied simply.

"But . . ." Mandy looked at Gandalf. "Why didn't you help us like that earlier?"

"Because he thought watching you was really funny and helping you would spoil that!" Pippin piped up.

"Be quiet," Gandalf hissed.

"Grampa," I began, "that wasn't ver–"

"Quick!" Aragorn interrupted. "We must get to the Bridge of Khazad-dum."

"Right behind you!" I agreed, starting after him.

"Uh . . . Taylor? I don't think this is the rock gym."

"Of _course_ this is the rock gym Katie. Where else would we be?" I froze.

"Katie?" I asked, leaning over the edge of the stairs. Sure enough, Katie and Taylor were climbing up the side of the stairs.

"Kelsey!" Taylor shouted. "What are you doing here at the rock gym?"

"Taylor, I've been here forever."

"You have? Then this can't be the rock gym."

"Told you." Katie announced triumphantly. Taylor was about to give her the look, but the common sense that she was his girlfriend and did have the power to dump him kept him from doing usch.

"Well, then where are we?"

"Moria."

"Moria?" Katie frowned. "You mean like that Moria place from Middle-earth? The place with Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

"The Balrog." My eyes lit up.

"Speaking of that, we're about to meet one," Mandy remarked. "Hey, Gandalf! You wanna poof these two up here?" Gandalf grumbled before raising his staff. Immediately, Katie and Taylor were lifted up onto the stairs.

"Wow!" Taylor whistled when his feet touched the ground. "That was cool!"

"Yeah . . . So, where is Fluffy?" Katie asked.

"Far behind us," Nicole replied before pulling Katie into a hug. "But now we've gotta run before the orcs shoot us."

"Works for us!" Taylor decided, grabbing Katie's hand and running after Legolas, Mandy, and the rest of the Fellowship that we weren't holding up. I shrugged and followed, right as an arrow hit the place where my foot had been moments before.

"Eeeah!" I squealed, jumping up and racing off. We managed to make it to a pretty level place when several orcs started climbing down the walls.

"Oh, gross!" I heard Mandy exclaim as the orcs began closing around us. Aragorn and I had reached the rest of the group as the orcs finally surrounded them. We all drew our repected weapons, except Koli and Mandy, who hid in the center of the circle/behind Legolas or Tomato, you can match you was with who by now, I hope.

"Oh, go away," I whimpered. The orcs were so disgusting. They looked like cockroaches . . .except one that had a mohawk and another that had some kind of afro . . .ew . . .Then, I had an idea. "Nicole! Start singing!" Nicole looked at me strangely.

"What? You never let me sing!"

"I know, but I'm letting you now. So, do it!" Nicole opened her mouth to sing, which made not only me but Mandy, Katie, Taylor, and Tomato screw up their faces and cover their ears. But Nicole then shut her mouth and frowned. "What are you doing!"

"What do I sing?"

"Anything! Everything! Whatever tickles you fancy!"

"Hey! Fancy's the name of one of our teachers' dachshund!"

"Nicole!"

"Fine!" Before she broke out in her own rendition of "The Phantom of the Opera," I handed out earplugs 'cause we were certainly going to need them.

"Dude! You scared the orcs off! It worked!" I shouted as the orcs scrambled out of sight, climbing up pillars and such.

"Where'd they go?" Katie and Tomato asked at the same time.

"Jinx!" Taylor called it. "You owe me a soda!"

"Is soda like 'coffee'?" Frodo asked almost hopefully.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked in a hushed voice.

"A Bal-"

"NO! Soda!" Boromir interrupted me. I rolled my eyes and refused to answer.

"You mean Nicole's singing voice or the Balrog?" Mandy asked in my stead."The one we're about to be attacked by is a Balrog, so let's get the heck outta here!" Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"A Balrog?" Gimli whispered. Gandalf glared at Mandy.

"It is a Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

"Took you long enough!" Nicole shouted as we began to run toward an opening in the wall ahead.

Then, we reached a gap in the stairs. "Aah!" Mandy leaped over it, and Nicole kicked Legolas over before she leaped over as well. Boromir threw Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli and Koli over the gap before jumping over himself. Gandalf, Katie and Taylor jumped over too. Aragorn and Frodo decided to skip the drama and leap over. Tomato leaped over, leaving me alone as the rest ran on. "Hello? Guys! I can't do this!" I squeaked. That's when my Knight-in-Shining-Armor jumped back over the gap.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and jumped.

"AAHH!" I screamed before landing firmly on my feet. "Oh. That wasn't so bad – ow!" Aragorn began running, his hand still around mine as we raced to the bridge.

"Hey! Did y'all know that this bridge is at least a quarter of a mile long?" Nicole asked.

"_YES_!" Mandy and I shouted in unison.. That's when we reached the bridge. "Oh, no . . . Oh, no, no, no, no." I groaned, skidding to a stop. "I am _not_ going to run across that! Look at it! It's so narrow!" Suddenly, as everyone except for Gandalf and I ran across the bridge, something large and fiery came into view behind us. Seriously, it was huge! Gigantic! And it was about to kill me! "Never mind! I choose life!" I squealed, racing across the bridge.

"Fluffy!" Katie gasped. "It's Fluffy!"

"Yeah, and it'll kill you!" I shouted as Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"You shall not pass!" he shouted.

"You tell it, Gandalf!" Mandy's muffled voice piped up. I looked around for her. She was hiding behind Legolas, her eyes wide in fear. I shook my head. Typical . . .

"Fluffy is not an it!" Katie snapped. "Fluffy is a boy!"

"Fire," Tomato murmured, staring at Fluffy.

"Hey, boy, girl or it, Gandalf just made it die." We all turned to the bridge where Gandalf was standing. Half of it was gone, and we saw the last of the Balrog fall into the abyss.

"NO!" Katie screamed, leaping off of the edge after Fluffy right asFluffy's whippulled Gandalf down.

"Katie!" Taylor shouted, leaping after her.

"Dude! That thing is every pyro's dream," Tomato said quietly. "I'm going after it!" He jumped after the Balrog.

"NO! Koli's best friend!" Koli screeched, leaping off as well.

"Koli!" Gimli groaned, but he stayed on the ledge.

"Gandalf! NO!" Frodo screamed, trying to get away from Boromir, who was holding him captive. But the men/Legolas/Mandy/Nicole were eventually able to pull all the Hobbits out of the gate.

The East gate's landscape was beautiful, and I might have enjoyed it if the others hadn't been sobbing, save Nicole, Mandy and me.

"It'll be okay," I told Aragorn, patting his back gently. Mandy was telling Legolas the same thing, only they were locked in a tight embrace. Nicole sighed over-dramatically.

"Okay! We're so sad that Gandalf and everyone else is gone," she said, exasperated. Notice that she didn't say "died." "Can we go already?"

* * *

**Yet another loooong chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! It took a while to type up, though, so y'all had better be grateful! Just kidding! As always, R&R!**

**LOL, I love this chapter. Can't wait to get more up. R&R**

Yeah! I get to sing! Yeah! Funfunfunfun! Singing! (Kelsey: that was ordained by me. We were sitting at lunch planning Moria when the idea popped into my head of the perfect way to stop the orcs. Nickel was, of course, happy that she got to sing. But, on the other hand, we stopped the orcs!)

Kelsey and her gorgeous dress which she has been _walking_, and _fighting_ in, btw. I do believe she uses a sword, but it's hard to tell since she always switches. And of course, to Kelsey, everything is a weapon.


	28. Fun Songs At Funerals

**LOL guys! Love you all! Dang it, I'm still sick! Nicole and Kelsey, I'm DEFINETLY not seeing y'all 'till Monday, but I may have Kristina call you to tell you to check the nextchappie. I combined two chapters to make a longer one (sorry Kelsey!)Reiewers...**

**Grishnakh-If you are who I think you are, then I'm glad you like it. If you are who I don't think you are, you get Monday to tell me at school. ; )**

**E.Tphonehome-Galadriel's in for a big suprise, but so is Haldir and Kelsey. : 0 I won't say anything else yet. ; ) Btw, if you haven't already read Lady Laswen's fic, you should. It kind of resembles ours but total hilarity, no side comments w/ Mandy loving Legolas. : )**

**That's everyone, for now. **

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own LotR, the "Lament for Gandalf," "Hakuna Matata," "Hello Mudduh, Hello Fadduh," or "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead," Disney songs (sorry we forgot to mention you before), or any recognizable things from movies or TV shows. Sheesh. I'm glad I got that off my chest!**

**

* * *

Nickel's PoV

* * *

**

**Fun Songs at Funerals**

We all stumbled down the mountain, gasping. Or, the Fellowship was. We Earth kids knew all of the timeline, who dies and such. So, losing Katie, Taylor and Tomato wasn't all that devastating.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong. I rang a bell. "We mourn the fall of close friends: Katie."

Ding-dong.

"Taylor."

Ding-dong.

"Tomato."

Ding-dong.

"Koli . . ."

Ding-dong.

"And Gandalf!" Legolas yelled over my bells, successfully interrupting me.

"I was going to say his name next!" I shrieked. We'd now been walking for a few minutes with a sad Fellowship; Mandy acting sad so the Fellowship would still like her and Kelsey truly sad just because that's how she acts every time we come to that part in either the book or the movie. Me, well, I was bored.

"You could be more respectful to the rest of us and stop ringing that thing!" Legolas added. I kept on ringing it. "How can the Ladies Amanda and Kelsey stand you!"

"Because they appreciate me!" I whacked him the shoulder with the bell and kept on ringing it.

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

About five minutes after Nicole hit Legolas with the bell, I decided it was time to confiscate it. I had a migraine and the bell was most certainly _NOT_ helping.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-do–

I grabbed the bell, stole Gimli's axe and wandered off to one side. Everyone stopped, watching me. I dropped the bell, raised the axe and struck.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

The bell didn't crack. It just started ringing again.

"I love that bag!" Nicole skipped about now with some gray rocks she clacked together. "Eeli! Eeli!" She told us and continued walking.

* * *

**Mandy's PoV**

Kelsey was the only one still in a solemn mood. Ever the one to try to impress Aragorn, she started singing the "Lament for Gandalf," in Elvish, mind you.

"_A Olorin i yaresse_

_Mentaner i Numeherui_

_Tirien i Romenori_

_Maiaron i Oiosaila_

_Mana elye etevanne_

_Norie i melanelye?_

"_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren_

_u-reniathach i amar galen_

_I reniad lin ne more, nuithannen_

_In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen_

_I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen_

_Caled veleg, ethuiannen_."

Oh, great. There was a look of awe upon every face, except Nicole's and mine. Show off.

"That was beautiful," sighed Aragorn.

"Yes, we shall miss him greatly," Kelsey responded. This was just too much. I never knew Kelsey had such a soppy, suck-up side. Ugh.

"Okay! Enough drama!" And with that, I started singing fun songs . . . To lighten up the mood. cough cough

"Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!"

Soon, Nicole joined. And then, we sang even more ridiculous songs.

"Hello Mudduh, Hello Fadduh,

Here I am at Camp Granada;

Camp is very entertaining,

and they say we'll have some fun

if it stops raining.

"I went hiking with Joe Spivy,

He developed poi-son ivy;

You re-member Leonard Skinner?

He got ptomaine pois'ning last night after dinner.

"All the couns'lors hate the waiters,

And the lake has alligators;

And the head-coach wants no sissies,

so he reads to us from something called Ulysses.

"Now I don't want this should scare ya,

But my bunk mate has malaria;

You remember Jeffrey Hardy?

They're about to organize a searching party.

"Take me home, oh Mudduh, Fadduh

Take me home, I hate Granada;

Don't leave me out in the forest,

where I might get eaten by a bear.

"Take me home, I promise I will

not make noise, or mess the house with

other boys.

Oh please don't make me stay,

I've been here one whole day.

"Dearest Fadduh, darling Mudduh,

How's my precious little brudduh?

Let me come home if you miss me,

I would even let Aunt Bertha hug and kiss me.

"Wait a minute, it stopped hailing,

Guys are swimming, guys are sailing!

Playing base-ball, gee, that's better,

Mudduh, Fadduh, kindly disregard this letter."

I think Aragorn was getting pretty frustrated with us 'cause he seized us by our arms.

"Assault! Murder! Get off!" Nicole yelped, trying to get away.

"If you have any decency you can stop singing songs like that!" Aragorn bellowed. "We are mourning for our friend!"

"Don't you mean friends?" I asked.

"No, friend."

"What about Katie and Taylor and Tomato and–"

"NO, FRIEND! WITHOUT A PLURAL 'S!'"

"Wow. Who taught you grammar? Kelsey, have you been teaching Aragorn grammar?"

"Well . . ."

"Kelsey! You torture us with that! Do NOT torture anyone else!"

"Sorry, Mandy . . . But, y'all really need to stop singing those kind of songs." Kelsey smiled widely at Aragorn. I soon broke free from his grip.

"Suck-up!" I shouted as I ran, crashing into Boromir. Oh, brilliant ideas.

"Nickel, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kelsey asked nervously as I grabbed the Horn of Gondor.

"Yeah . . ."

"MANDY! NOOOOO!" they shouted in unison.

I blew on the Horn as hard as I could. The Horn sounded throughout the valley as I started jumping around.

"DING DONG,

THE WITCH IS DEAD!

THE WICK–"

I sang loudly before I realized that everyone was running away from a rumbling that echoed.

"Shoot! I forgot about the Orcs!" I moaned, slapping my forehead.

* * *

**I love singing! Glad we got that chapter in. I'm also hoping I can get in the next few before next week, Friday or so. R&R!**

**Not a very smart move on Mandy's part, eh? A nice variety of songs...R&R as always!**

But of course. Mandy never has the dencency or delicacy of . . . manner to properly mourn people. But of course, I'm relatively sure that if Katie and Taylor really fell into an abyss chasing Fluffy, then they would want happy songs in their honor.


	29. Skiis

**Kelsey, Mandy, I know Mandy udated friday, but we have three reviews already, so here's another chapie. Start typing , Kelsey! We're out of back ups. **

**Just Me:** Yes, it suits the general theme of many fanifiction people's lives - no worries. that song is our theatre class's theme song, it is after every disney song we lip sync and is soooo our theme song.

**BlackRoseOrchid:** No, the songs are from various sources though I (Nickel) do write songs on occasion when inspiration spouts.

**E.T.Phonehome:** Really? before Kelsey added it, I never knew the song except the tune from comercial for flea mediction.

_Reveiwers get . . . well, another chapter, which should make them happy as well as the readers that didn't quite get around to reviewing. But you can have . . . Oh! Cookines shaped like ballet shoes, 'cuz I bought ssome ballet shoes yesterday. _

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Um...Still don't own it. And, unfortunately, I don't make any money from writing this. Phooey. Ooh...But I would like to patent the "Barkboard!"** What? . . . Oh! It would dissintegrate.

**

* * *

**

**Mandy's PoV**

**

* * *

**

**Skiis**

We raced along the . . . Well, we ran as fast as we could.

"Hey! Look at this!" The Fellowship, Kelsey and I turned. Nicole was chopping at a tree with her swords. Thank Eru we weren't in Fangorn.

Eventually, Nicole had a large chunk of bark in her hands. She split it in two.

"Hey! Thanks!" Kelsey grabbed for one as those who found us annoying ran.

"No!"

"No?"

"No." Nicole somehow attached her boots to the pieces. "I'm gonna ski!"

"Neato!" I yelped, ripping some bark off for myself. Then, I saw the Hobbits. We, the trio, glanced at each other.

"They're sledding."

"Whoo hoo! Hey, sucker! Legolas! Look out!" I screamed as I snowboarded down, working extremely hard to keep my balance. Legolas leapt out of the way as I flew down the side of the mountain.

"Whoopie!" the Hobbits squealed.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"TREEEEEEEE!"

"Oh, crud," I muttered as I slowed to a stop. The Hobbits were about to run into a tree. And then . . . they did.

"OW!"

"I blame you, Nickel!" Kelsey giggled, zooming down that mountain with skis.

"Nuh-uh!" Nicole protested, riding after Kelsey. I giggled, too, then turned and followed, happily boarding down on my barkboard. Dude! Middle-earth was FUN!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Kelsey!" I groaned. "Idiot." She had crashed into Aragorn and was currently crushed underneath the Ranger.

"Ooooh! Agom, ge oof!"

"Huh?"

"She's begging you to get off of her. Now!" Nicole kicked him with the sides of her skis. Kelsey pushed him off of her and stood, hands on her hips, stretching.

"Ow! That was . . . Why am I going backwards?"

I slapped my forehead. Her skis were carrying her down the mountain backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Not again!" Nicole followed her. I looked back at the Hobbits.Frodo and Sam looked dazed, but Merry and Pippin looked like they had done that a time or two before. Further behind the Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli were trudging along in the snow. Idiots, I thought, shaking my head.

"Mandy!" I turned around. Kelsey had crashed again.

"You twit, Kelsey!" Nicole yelped as she sped down the side of the mountain. "You CAN learn! I know you–Watch out, LEGOLAS!"

"Don't hurt him, Nickel!" I screamed, nudging my board over a bump and down the hill. "Don't hurt him, or . . . or . . . or I'll kill you!"

"Oh, that's nice! You'd kill you best friend!"

* * *

**Mandy's PoV**

"Aragorn, for the last time, I am PSYCHIC!" Nicole twirled the golden tassle on an outrageously large, purple turban she had found in Kelsey's bag. She was doing fortune telling . . . Again.

"But I don't understand this 'Hidalgo' or 'Saturday Night Live' thing . . ."

"Live with it."

"Shut up, Nickel," I ordered.

"I will no–"

"No, I mean shut up because Kelsey's asleep." I pointed to a small hill beside Aragorn. "Oh, yeah, and the Hobbits are asleep, too."

"And Gimli," Legolas added as something snorted loudly, making the ground tremble. Nicole and I looked at each other before doubling over laughing, clutching our sides. The guys just looked on. Party poopers.

Soon, we sat back into our normal positions around the fire. Boromir was gone, who knows where, so we all could have had a little more room. Unfortunately, none of us wanted to leave the sides of our hotties.

"Mandy! Away!" Nicole pushed me, but I grabbed Legolas' arms.

"No!"

"If she was to stay, she ma–"

"Legolas, stay out of this!" Nicole snapped, kicking my shin.

"Ow!" I yelped, jumping up in the air. Kelsey woke up right when I landed back on the ground, sort of – I was half on Legolas' lap and half on the ground.

"Mandy!"

"What now?" I groaned. Kelsey sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You aren't supposed to flirt!"

"Well, what if I want to?" With that said, I did something very stupid. (A/N: Mandy agrees this is stupid! amazing!) I lifted myself off of the ground and onto Legolas' lap. The rest of the group stared. "What?"

"Not cool!" Kelsey squealed, promptly clambering into Aragorn's lap. We glared at each other momentarily.

"You two are sooo weird," Nicole yawned. "I'm going to read. G'night!" She stalked off as the 'last four' remained around the fire, collecting Kelsey's bag, extracting a book light and some book. Kelsey was the first to go after that.

"I'm tired," she muttered. "I think I'll . . ." Kelsey slid off of Aragorn and into the ground, but Mr. Macho Ranger Man grabbed her arm and pulled her so that her head rested on his shoulder. I glanced at Legolas, who had remained fairly quiet during this whole ordeal.

"Legolas, Lady Amanda, I am going to sleep as well, for I have been on watch since Moria."

"Which was only about a day ago," I murmured as Legolas nodded and Aragorn rested his head on Kelsey's, soon falling asleep. Once more, I glanced at Legolas, who looked on his companions with an odd look. I slid off of his lap. Boy, did that get his attention. "So . . ." I began but was rudely interrupted by a loud snort. I looked for the source and, upon finding it, burst into giggles. "No . . ." I whispered. "Kelsey's buddy snores!"

Indeed, Aragorn was almost as bad a Gimli! (But I'm not going to tell her that!) To my surprise, Legolas chortled and leaned back on his hands. I sat straight up, now staring at the fire.

"Anyway . . ." Another loud snort made the ground rumble. Stupid Dwarf.

"As I was saying . . ." Aragorn let out a snort, a quiet one, but nonetheless, a snort. "Like I was saying . . ."

"Do you want fries with that?" Oh, my gosh! Kelsey talked in her sleep! I groaned.

"Forget conversation!" I snapped at the sleeping figures who let out more sounds. "I'm going to bed!" I stood up and flopped down on my pillows (courtesy of Kelsey's bag).

* * *

**LOL! I love saying that! Tee hee! Hope you guys liked it! R&R please!-Mandy**

**R&R if you liked it and if you didn't, well, too bad. Review anyway.**** Oh, and by the way, when Mandy says that I was the first to fall asleep and that I talk in my sleep, that is absolutely NOT TRUE! To set the record straight, I am ALWAYS the last person to fall asleep, and SHE is the one who talks in her sleep. Believe me. I've had a whole conversation with her while she was sleeping. Hmph. Such a little liar.-The Editor (aka Kelsey)**

But of course. Mandy is evil! Evil! Funfunfun! I know someone who is really evil! We should do sneak previews of the next chapter! That would be so coolio! Funfunfun fluff! I can actually tie a turban! I did that the other night, but it kept falling down cuz the fabric was too short. (Kelsey: but what did the turban look like? Hmm? I remember we had to give the Sultan one when we did "Aladdin," and it kept on falling apart and looked like toilet paper piled up on his head.) Actually, I have no clue how to ski, which would be another of those 'not like in real life' character traits I mention in the disclaimer two or three chapters back.-Nickel


	30. Voices

**Reviews:**

**Pyeralhera: **So sorry you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Yes kelsey makes the occasional typing mistake, but mostly things are spelt right - unless you follow a different spelling code(?) - Your bio seemed to have some . . . interesting spellings for names and other words.

**Aperson:** Of course, Mandy wouldn't know that cuz Mandy is dumb. But we love her idiocy anyways.

**Allie:**You are in the fanfic, you just left. And, that is for the readers to think about. After all, you're only a character.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, Kelsey doesn't own it, Mandy doesn't own it - though Mandy now owns twenty dollars that she found on the ground and payed for my dinner with since I had no change. FOOD! I don't own food either.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So sorry, Kelsey's been slow, as you can see in her note. But now we have chapters! We wouldn't have posted until three reviews were up though, but, Our usual people haven't been reviewing. WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING? EATING ICECREAM? Which is presicly what I would do, just _while_ reading our fic.

-Nickel

* * *

**Voices**

Kelsey's PoV

"Are we there yet?" Nicole complained as we trudged onward, the forest in sight.

"No." Gimli scowled slightly.

"Oh." Five minutes later . . .

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

". . . How 'bout now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet!"

"No."

"Are we–"

"Nickel, shut it," I yawned, stumbling slightly. The forest was directly in front of us, but everyone was too tired to say anything . . . everyone except for Nicole and Mandy. Of course.

"Fine," Nicole grumbled before Mandy fell into her. "Ow!"

"S . . . sorry!" she giggled. Stupid person who was hyper in the morning. "Ooh . . . guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What, Mandy?" Nicole groaned.

"Cicken butt! Haha! You fell for it! Tee hee!" she squealed insanely and began to run away from Nicole as she tried to hit her.

"Get back here!" Nicole screamed.

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the–"

"HA! I tagged you!"

"Did not!" I groaned as the Hobbits squealed with delight.

"Tag?" Merry asked. "What's tag?"

"Tag is where you run around insanely poking people if you're it!" Mandy piped up. "And..."Mandy poked Nicole. You're it!"

"Yeah . . . Mandy! Nicole! Stop it!" I yelled. But did they listen? No . . .

"Oh, my gosh!" Mandy screamed from inside the forest.

"Mandy! What is it?" I yelped. There was no answer. "Amanda Marie!" When there was still no answer, I turned to the Fellowship, who either had concerned (Legolas), confused (Aragorn) or extremely happy (the rest, excluding the Hobbits) looks on their faces. "What are you doing?" I snapped and pointed at the forest. "Go find out what's wrong!"

Legolas ran in immediately as well as two of the Hobbits (the others were with Mandy, hopefully). The rest of us walked in cautiously. Gimli tried to scare Frodo and Sam, but it wasn't working, as far as I could tell.

"Nickel? Mandy?" I called softly. A branch snapped behind me, and, suddenly, I heard something in my head.

_We have your friends, but how badly do you want them?_

_Be quiet, Galadriel!_ I thought angrily. _Now, where are my friends?_

_Why should I tell you when you order me to shut up?_ Her voice was soft, yet challenging. I scowled.

_I never said to shut up, but either way I am now ordering you to tell me where my friends are._ The Lady laughed.

_Dude, Kelsey! It's me!_ I blinked.

_Lisa?_

_Yeah! Galadriel lent me her powers. Coolio, huh?_

_Sure . . . Now where are Amanda and Nicole?_

_Huh? Oh, yeah . . . They're with me. Two short guys, too._

_Merry and Pippin._

_Yeah, I guess._ Suddenly, a gasp came from Lisa's end.

_Lisa?_

_Hey, listen. Haldir, who's already scared Amanda and Nicole, is about to sneak up on y'all. Yell out "dwarves breathe loud," and he won't shoot you. I made it up. 'cause I actually watched the movies._

_They don't say that in the movies, but okie-dokie. Bye!_

_Later!_ Suddenly, all sound came back to me, and I could hear soft footsteps behind me. Boy, do I love my elven ears!

"Hey, guys!" I called softly. "Duck!" They all looked at me strangely, except for Aragorn.

"Where?" I rolled my eyes.

"Get down NOW!" They fell to the ground right as Haldir popped out with all of his guys. "Dwarves breathe loud!" I yelled in a commanding tone as some elf pointed an arrow in my face. "Now, get outta my face!"

"As you wish." The Elf in front of me lowered his bow hesitantly.

"Thank you!" I snapped sarcastically. Haldir walked up to me, looking me up and down. Wow...he was really cute. "What?" I asked, suprised to find myself suddenly shy.

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?" Haldir looked around before leaning close to me.

"Our password." I shrugged.

"Galadriel told me." I shivered. "Excuse me, but can we go inside or something? I'm freezing my tail off!" Haldir, still staring, nodded.

"As the Lady wishes." He replied spftly before turning to an elf and ordering something in elvish. That's when he caught sight of Frodo.

"You bring great evil here," he murmured. "You can go no further."

"_Ada_! Would you go tell Haldir to take us inside, please?" I begged, jumping up and down to stay warm.

"I will go see what I can do." Man, it was great having a foster dad like Aragorn.

Boromir was busy talking to Frodo and Sam, while I tried to warm myself in vain. I think Gimli was trying to sleep, for he was snoring, and Legolas was eavesdropping, possibly for news of Mandy.

"What are they saying?" I whispered through chattering teeth, rubbing my arms vigorously. Legolas looked at me surprised.

"Aragorn has been begging for shelter an–"

"Thank Illuvatar," I muttered, stalking away.

"Haldir! What the crud! Why didn't you tell me these guys were here!" My ears pricked up, and I looked over at Haldir, Aragorn and thetall elf who resembled Legolas.

"Amanda?" I asked incredulously.

"Milady, these peop–"

"I don't give a darn what 'these people'" The Elf paused, then said, "...er...you talk too much. Yes, they're cool and, besides, Lady Galadriel told Merry to tell Kelsey to tell Nicole to tell me to tell you to tell the Fellowship that they need to come to Caras Galadhon. Now get your elven butt into gear and march these people there."

"Yes, Milady."

"Thank you." The Elf flashed a smile at us. Oh, yeah. Definitely Amanda. She fled, however, before Legolas or I could say anything to her, probably because she knows I would blow up at her.

"Idiot plot destroyer," I growled before standing and following everyone, though it was more or less like I was jumping to get warm.

* * *

Hey, guys! So sorry it took forever! Everything has been soooooo darn crazy! First, we had to put my dog Bonnie down...Very depressing. I think the that has to be the worst part of pet ownership...Anyway, then we had, like, tons of tests...Then I got food poisoning...And then, it's just the end of the school year, and I've got an NJHS thingy tomorrow (go stupid smart people...sorry...inside joke at our school!) and then a choir festival and then a choir pop show! Now, say that all really fast in one breath! Anyway, here's your chapter! --The Editor 

...I tried to get her to type things up...I really did. : ) LOL to all reviewers, sorry for the long no-update period, and R&R please!

_Yeah! Weheeee! I personally don't like this chapter. . . Mandy , I hope you've been rewriting Lothlorien, cuz remember I did not like it last time. And the plot must prevail!_


	31. You Idiots!

**LOL! Already reviews! Yay! Okay...**

**BlackRoseOrchid-Ooo...I love the virtual bunny! It's so cute! Awwwww... Tell him thank you very much for me.**

**JustMe-Teehee...my boyfriend did that once. He was in the middle of class reading my fanfic, but his teacher didn't care. The funny part was another teacher came in and said, "He's not doing his work!" And his teacher goes, "So?" ...Okay, maybe it's not that funny, but it was funny at first. **

**Disclaimer: **Let's see. . . this is chapter 31 . . that makes thirty previous disclaimers. . . I still don't own The Lord of the Rings, but I think my lawyer is working on it. . . the one that died . . . his ghost talks to me sometimes. . . weird guy - he has a strange obsession with the number 3835. Odd. **...Nicole's weird...**

* * *

**"You Idiots!"**

**Nicole's PoV**

"Two kings. I win!" I squealed, throwing my cards down and grabbing the money out of the center.

"What!" Lisa glared at her cards. "Bull–"

"Lisa, what did we say about using bad words, particularly that one in this game?"

"Bull, bull, bull!" Pippin laughed. He still didn't get it that that word wasn't the bad one, so I ignored him.

"Fine. B.S." Lisa showed me four cards with elven kings. "See, I have four kings."

"But I put down two kings!" I showed her the cards I had put down. She stared.

"But, but, but . . ."

"Bull, bull, bull . . ."

"Pippin, shut up!" I screamed right as an elf walked into the room.

"Mandy!" Lisa grinned. Her grin faltered. "Nicole won B.S. again!"

"She actually won?" Mandyshot me afunny look.

"Yes. Once you, the reigning champion (seeing as Kelsey is not here), left, I started my glorious rule of the game," I said sarcastically. Mandy grinned before looking around.

"So, where's Merry?"

"With Galadriel," Pippin piped up. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you do your errand or whatever?"

"Yeah." Mandy sat down in a chair. "I told Haldir that the Fellowship was to get to Caras Galadhon and to get his elven butt into gear and march them here."

"Excellent," I grinned. "Of course, they don't know that Lisa said that instead of Galadriel." We looked over at Lisa, who was staring into space.

"Uh, Lisa?" Mandy poked her.

"What?"

"You still have your powers, right? To talk to people through their heads?"

"No."

"What!" Lisa glared at us.

"That's why I was staring into space. I was trying to contact Merry."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Crud."

"Why?"

Mandy shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted to contact Legolas."

"Stupid, lovesick puppy." I shook my head.

Mandy flushed. "Shut up."

"Make me," I dared mockingly.

She glared at me. "I'm going to go find someplace to sleep." Mandy left heatedly, leaving Lisa, Pippin and me alone.

"So . . . B.S., anyone?" I asked, flipping through the cards. Lisa groaned.

"NO!"

* * *

"You idiots!" 

"Who is she talking to?"

"Us, apparently."

"Why is she carrying a knife?"

"Go figure. Now, run!" Lisa pushed me down the stairs of a _talan_. We ran as fast as we could away from Kelsey, who had just gotten out of Galadriel's meeting with the Fellowship.

She soon caught us and looked about ready to gut us.

"Sorry!" Lisa squeaked.

"Very sorry!"

"You left me with those extremely stupid males! What happened!" Kelsey demanded, giving us what one of our friends calls her 'Galadriel eyes.' (Evil eyes, for those who don't know.)

"Well, Haldir kinda freaked us out, and, to make it up, he sent us here!" I yelped, cringing. "We're sorry!" Suddenly, Kelsey stopped.

"Where's Mandy?"

"Possibly asleep." Lisa tugged at her hair.

"More like stalking Legolas," I retorted. Kelsey giggled.

"True." She looked around. "Let's go find her."

"Okay," Lisa agreed. "Do you know where Legolas went? She's probably following him." Kelsey pointed in one direction.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"There she is!" 

"Can I hit her?"

"Not yet."

"Darn." It was funny. Mandy was ahead, hiding from Legolas, and we were hiding from her. She was so busy swooning, though, that a herd of stampeding oliphaunts could have come by and she would not have noticed. Excellent.

"Okay, here's the plan. One of you jump Legolas," Kelsey informed us.

"Where is he?" I interrupted.

"Over by that fountain thing."

"Wait, I thought we were going to jump Amanda."

"We are but not yet. Now, pay attention. One of you jump Legolas and when Mandy goes to his rescue, the rest of us will attack her, which should probably be you two. I'll jump Legolas. Ready?"

"Ready." We all high-fived each other before rolling behind trees and pillars to set up our masterpiece. Slowly, I crept to my spot.

"Charge!" I screamed, running forward. Legolas turned and – "Oh, crud-monkeys!" That wasn't Legolas! I rammed into the elf and Mandy leapt up.

"Charge!" shouted Lisa and Nicole.

"No!" I hollered. "That's not Mandy!" Lisa and Nicole stared at me – I was currently on top of the random elf – before they ran into the girl.

"OW!" Nicole and Lisa had bonked heads as well as tackled the girl. Perfect, just perfect. I looked at the guy I was on top of and smiled as I stood up.

"Sorry!" I ran away, Nicole and Lisa staggering after me, though far behind. Brilliant plan. Don't let me forget to never enter the WWF.

* * *

HAHAHA! Too funny! Well, at least to me! Anyway, please R&R! --The Editor

**LOL review please! Pretty please with lots of sugar on top! Ooo...sugar! Hyper!**

_Well you have an odd sense of humor. Jumping random people is fun though. Huh? I'm confused. I thought you changed them . . oh!_


	32. Pretty Bowl

**...Hey, I'm feeling generous!**

**Disclaimer:** I tell you all, Light your fires! I fear them not! But take from me my fanfiction, the sweet air of the sharpie in its intoxicating sense and - okay, enough butchering Mandy's monologue. I don't own The Lord of the Rings yada, yada . . . Well, I do own a corsage of _Elanor_ I stole. But don't tell Galadriel. **

* * *

**

**Pretty Bowl**

**Mandy's PoV**

I rolled out of bed sleepily, yawning. Well, no, not really. I was jumping on the bed hyperly. Not a real word, I know. I had no intention of stopping. That was, at least, until my door crashed open. I paused. Unfortunately, my foot was mostly off of the bed, so when it slid off, my whole body fell to the floor. I must have been high on helium or something because I started giggling insanely.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed breathlessly, staring unfocused at a dark shape in my doorway. My eyes slowly focused, and I realized who it was.

"Aragorn! Outta my room!" I drawled and was about to shut the door when another figure came into my doorway. "Dude, this is _not_ a slumber party!"

"Dude, I am _not_ Aragorn!" I blinked.

"I've lost it," I admitted. The person rolled their eyes.

"It's us, Lisa and Nicole." I blinked again.

"Oh."

"Listen, Kelsey wants to hurt you because you left her with the guys. So, we're going to save you and take you to go see Galadriel's mirror."

"Okay!" I skipped out of the room, humming happily. Then, Lisa and Nicole grabbed me and pulled me in the opposite direction than I was going.

"_This_ way, Mandy," Nicole stated, dragging me by the arm.

"Yessir, Cap'n Crunch!" I slurred, now trying to skip backward. Nicole and Lisa looked at each other.

"She's high," they said in unison sadly.

"On what?"

"Um . . . _Elanor_?'"

"That'll work. They do have an overpowering fragrance."

"So long and–"

"Shut it, Mandy!" We attempted to walk through the woods casually, but I wasn't helping.

"Amanda, be quiet or–" Lisa began.

"Or what?"

"We'll hold Legolas captive and kill him," Nicole snapped. There was a short pause.

"You wouldn't."

"Try us." I clamped my mouth shut. "Thank you." Soon, we arrived at a stone-like stair.

"Shoot, we're late," Lisa groaned. I looked down. Galadriel was pouring water in a basin and Frodo was peering at it curiously.

"Water!" I yelped excitedly, pulling away from my friends and leaping down the stairs.

"Mandy!" Nicole moaned as Galadriel and Frodo looked up at me, alarmed. I practically tackled the Elf as I fell off of the stairs.

"Hiya, Frodo!" I grinned happily. "Now, hold your horses 'cause I'm gonna look in the bowl."

"Basin!" Galadriel corrected in her evil-green voice (that deep voice when she turns green).

"Oh! Stupid Elf! I . . . I mean . . ." I faltered before inclining my head. "Sorry, Milady." I jerked my head up, grinning. "But I wanna see the water!"

"Mandy!" Nicole shouted, but I had already body-slammed her to the ground.

"Sucker!" I squealed before sticking my face over the water.

"No, me!" Nicole squealed, pushing me out of the way. Then Lisa pushed Nicole and stuck her face over the water.

"Wow..."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Haldir in the shower."

"_LISA!_"

"Kidding!" I grabbed Lisa's shoulder and peered into the water, interested. There was a bright room with a bunch of people sitting in it. Ooo, something somewhat serious was interesting me. I leaned in closer in order to hear.

"Man, did you see what they did in Moria?"

"Oh! With the cave troll?"

"And the...what's it called? A straight...straight...jacket?"

"Oh yeah!" All the guys in the room burst into laughter and nails dug into my shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You looked into my mirror!"

"Shut up, Galadriel! It's my turn!"Lisa stuck her face in front of it as I turned to Galadriel.

"So, did you see my vision?" Galadriel smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. Who were those people? And I swear they were talking about my friends and me!"

"'Tis not 'people.' They are high beings, and ones whose names your people use in vain everyday." I glared at her.

"I hate you, Gandalf and Nickel."

"Why?"

"Because you speak in riddles, and I haven't solved one of those since the first grade!"

* * *

Hey! Here we are at the end of another chapter...Okay, enough of twisting Gandalf's quotes...Hope you enjoyed it! R&R --The Editor 

**Don't get me wrong, people, I heart Galadriel. But in this _I'm_ the victim! She's making fun of me! Can't you see? Okay, enough ranting. R&R please, my wonderful reviewers!**

_When . . . OH! I'm Slow right now, I'm still a little shocked at Mandy for disrespect for Galadriel. If I were in Arda, I would be rude to almost every elf, but NOT her. Galadriel is my role model. . . .Hehe I almost typed role noodle! Nickel_


	33. Their Doom, Our Doom, Everybody's Doom!

**Love the reviews everyone. The next chapter may be a _little_ slow in getting up, but it's NOT my fault. The stupid computer didn't save my work. : ( Anyway, reviews...**

**JustMe--I guess I am lucky. But, hey, if I were a radish, maybe I'd be like a Veggie Tale radish. And then they'd want me to act on the shows, and I'd be famous and have a mansion and swimming pools and money money and more money and...**

**BlackRoseOrchid--When?**

**Grishnakh--Chime food! I love chime food! Wait...what's chime food?**

**Carosi13--I love getting high! Well, I've never actually gotten high, but if getting high off life and air count, then I love doing it!**

**Well, I've just gotten back from the new Schlitterbahn in Galverston. Fun place, but New Braunfels (I hope I spelled that right) is WAY better. Hope you enjoy the chappie and I'll work on the other and try to get it posted before next Saturday! However, Monday through Wednesday is finals : ( but Thursday's a half-day, so maybe I can work then!**

**Disclaimer**: These can be either really fun or really annoying! Anyway, we do not own The Lord of the Rings or any other recognizable subjects/or WalMart, who I'm guessing provided my bag before Gandalf fixed itand therefore, the fabric/anything else or make any profits from writing about it! We wish we did, though...

* * *

**Their Doom, Our Doom, Everyone's Doom!**

**Mandy's PoV**

"Tell me what you saw!"

"No."

"Please! I'll tell you what I–"

"Mandy, shut up! Lisa and I are not going to tell you what we saw in the mirror." I pouted.

"Fine." Both of them had looked away from the mirror, horrified, which naturally aroused my curiosity. "But will you tell me eventually?"

"Maybe." Lisa suddenly pointed at a lone person wandering in Caras Galadhon. "Hey, Kelsey!" The person turned.

"What?"

"Go check out Galadriel's mirror. Down there." Nicole jerked her finger at the stone stairs.

"Thanks!" Kelsey darted to the stairs and flew down them.

"Wow. That was cool," I commented. Lisa and Nicole giggled.

"Yeah, that was." Nicole looked around, almost expectantly. "Okay . . . Now what should we do here in Caras Galadhon?"

"Dunno." I started skipping in a random direction. Then, stopping, I eagerly turned to my friends.

"Uh oh," Lisa muttered. I grinned.

"Let's decorate it!"

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

I ran down the stairs to find Galadriel's mirror full with no Galadriel in sight. Perfect. Eagerly, I ran up to the bowl and stared at the water. Inside, the waters churned until I saw someone standing alone on a hill. The person sighed and waved to someone off the scene.

The mirror changed. An elf I knew turned and waved back at the lonely person. The mirror focused on the lonely person. I gasped and pulled away from the mirror into the waiting arms of Galadriel.

"I know what it is you saw," she said quietly, placing me on my feet. I frowned.

"Why was I on that hill? And that elf..." Galadriel smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"At least one of you in the Fellowship is a little sane," she remarked. "Fate will take its course, as will destiny. But now both you and Haldir know your paths will cross once again into something as deep as the waters in oceans." I giggled softly.

"Hehe...you used a metaphor."

* * *

**Mandy's PoV**

"How about . . . pink?"

"No."

"Blue?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Dark blue," I replied.

"Okay." Lisa pulled out a bolt of dark blue cloth.

"Perfect. I mean, let's not forget our theme here." I turned to Nicole, who was busy cutting out gold stars. "Great. Make them a bit bigger, 'kay?" Nicole groaned.

"Why can't you do this?" she complained. I tapped my chin with my pencil.

"Because I'm organizing this, okay? Hey!" I shouted as Kelsey walked passed our room, frowning slightly. "Kelsey! Get in here!"

"What?"

"Listen, we're going to decorate Lothlorien celestial." I gestured to the cloth and stars. "Got any ideas?" Kelsey frowned, hitting her head. Then her eyes lit up.

"I've got the perfect idea!" she whispered into my ear, making me grin broadly.

"You're a genius!" I exclaimed, hugging Kelsey wildly. She flashed a smile.

"I knew that."

* * *

"Ready?" I asked. The others gave a thumbs up. "Okay . . . Steady, steady!" Suddenly, elves popped out of practically nowhere.

"Very nice night sky, isn't it?"

"Yes . . . Wait! Isn't that–"

"It is, it is!" one Elf yelped. "The sign of our doom!" Lisa looked at me.

"Did you know about that?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Oh, well." Elves all over were screaming bloody murder and were gathering and pointing at the sky. If you haven't figured it out, we had created a "night sky" with the dark blue cloth and gold stars. The big surprise was what the "sky" was holding, but you'll just have to wait for that, won't you?

"Now?" Lisa squeaked. "My arms are hurting!"

"Steady," I ordered, holding my corner of the cloth tightly. Glancing down, I saw that the elves were in a large clump, pointing at the "sky" and wailing. Perfect.

"Now?" Nicole asked, grunting slightly. I held up my hand, taking one last look at our ammo with satisfaction.

"No!" I called softly, letting my arm drop in a quick, slashing motion. Immediately, the "sky" dropped.

"The sky is falling?"

"Take cover!"

"The sky is falling!"

Kelsey grinned from her tree branch as we watched our handiwork. "Familiar, eh?" she asked as about sixty water balloons popped all over the elves, drenching them significantly.

"Nah . . ." I muttered sarcastically.

"Valar!"

* * *

Hey! Long chappie! Hope you liked it! And if you didn't, well, too bad, then! Deal with it! Hehe! R&R! --The Editor

**I love being a fanfiction writer! Yay! R&R peeps! (Kelsey: Mandy, you spelled "yea" wrong!)(Mandy: Hey, that's okay! I love spelling it that way. Besides,"yay" looks prettier than "yea") Anyway, I know that thing with Haldir was kinda...yeah...but Kelsey wants to marry him somkeday, like I wanna marry Legolas (drools). Yeah...I'll work on developing romance. : P R&R!**

_So? She can spell it anyway she wants, it's slang, and this is an author's note. Mwahahaha! (Kelsey: It might be an author's note, but it still needs to be spelled right!)_


	34. Mud, Gunk, and Stuff

**Okay, I think I've sorted out the problem. It's taken awhile, but I think I've now got it! I'm going ahead and posting this to get it out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: _Yes! It is mine! My own! My precious! I OWN it! And soon, I will own the world as well as Shiny Things Inc.! _What? I can dream, can't I?**

**

* * *

**

**Mud, Gunk, and Stuff**

**Kelsey's PoV**

"You three . . ." Celeborn paced up and down. We gulped as he stopped and glared at us. "Explain yourselves." I looked at the others. We were coated in mud and various green plants, as well as sweaty. Not to mention the clothes belonged to Lothlorien Designers & Co. Oh, yeah. There was a lot to explain.

"Well . . ." Nicole started, but we had best backtrack. After the elves were splattered with the water balloons, one Elf managed to see us.

"Valar!" he had shouted. "Up there! Look!" So then they had turned to see us clinging to the tree branches.

"Get them!" another howled and the crowd joined in enthusiastically. We stared at each other.

"Run!" we screamed, leaping to our feet and running as fast as we could. We forgotten we were in trees.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We been falling for awhile. The trees were really tall. We thought we were going to die.

But, the cloth had, amazingly, formed some kind of a net. We landed in our masterpiece, which broke the moment all four of us had touched it. Luckily, it hadn't been much farther to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Amanda!" Mandy landed directly on her leg, which, in turn, had _severely _hurt her.

"Go on without me!" she wailed dramatically as the stampede of elves drew close. We glanced at each other, then followed Mandy's directive by running away . . . fast. We heard the elves interrogating Mandy, who was screaming that she had the right to remain the silent.

"She could plead the Fifth, also," I breathed.

"Faster!" Lisa yelled. Lucky long legs. I was having trouble running. Period. I looked down at my feet.

"Uh, guys!" I yelped. They turned to me. "I'm stuck in mud!"

"Hang on!" Nicole run to me, grabbed my arms and tugged. She fallen face first into the gunk.

"I'll save you!" Lisa grasped my hands and jerked me back before falling over Nicole.

"Haha! You guys are dirty!" I giggled. Nicole and Lisa then had flung some mud in my face. "Hey!"

"Gotcha!" Lisa screeched with laughter, then tried to stand. She failed. "Ugh! I can't get out of this!"

"I can't either!" Nicole moaned.

"I think this is the elves' version of a nail strip," I said, exasperated. For about five minutes, we all struggled to get out of the mud, continuously failing. And the elves finally figured out where we were.

"Get them!" someone yelled, heading for us.

"Get out of this now!" Lisa pushed Nicole, who fell into me.

"Get off!" I groaned, pushing Nicole back.

"We need to get out!" Nicole shouted, straining against the mud as the elves began to surround us. With a little more struggling, the mud had lessened, and we were able to get out of it. Then, someone grabbed us by our forearms and locked our arms behind our backs.

"Get off!" I shouted, now struggling away from my kidnapper.

"Take them to Celeborn!" another Elf yelled.

"To Celeborn!"

"No!" Lisa kicked her elf, but he didn't notice. And now, we're back to where we started. In Celeborn's office . . . thingy.

". . . And that's why we're covered in mud and grass." Celeborn stared at us. "What?" Celeborn leaned back in his chair and chuckled. We looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you sound like me when I was but a young elfling." He grinned at the ceiling.

"So . . . we're not going to be punished?" I demanded. Celeborn's head snapped up.

"Guess not! Bye!" Lisa grabbed Nicole and me by our shoulders and dragged us out of the door quickly.

"Hey! We've already been dragged around Lothlorien!" Nicole snapped. "Let us walk on our own!"

"Fine!" Lisa dropped us on the ground. I scrambled up.

"Hey! What was that for?" Nicole moaned, leaping to her feet. I looked at the two of them, realizing we had a person missing in action.

"Um . . . Where's Mandy?"

"Injured. Probably in their 'House of Healing' dealymabob(A/N: _I like this word_)," Nicole sarcastically retorted as Lisa nodded wisely.

"Yeah, she probably is. The House is over that way." She indicated a direction as Nicole blinked.

"There's a House of Healing?" Lisa looked at her.

"Like, yeah!"

* * *

Nicole skipped ahead of us, humming some incomprehensible song. I tugged on Lisa's sleeve. 

"Hey, did you know that tomorrow's Valentine's Day?" Lisa raised her eyebrows.

"Really? The that means that," Lisa ticked off her fingers. "There are only four more days until Nicole's birthday."

"Are you serious?" I frowned. "The how come I didn't remember-"

"OMG Kelsey guess what!"

"What Nicole?"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" Lisa and I shared a look.

"Yeah, we know." Nicole frowned.

"You know, we've already decorated Lothlorien." Shecommented. "But what could we do instead?"

"OMG I know!" Lisa squealed, scaring some passing Elves. "We could just get the couples to do something! Nicole, go talk to Legolas about doing something for Mandy-"

"No way." Nicole interrupted. "I'm not promoting anything between Mandy and Legolas." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll talk to Legolas. Nicole, go talk to Haldir, and Kelsey go talk to Celeborn. And here's what we'll do..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Coolio! Can't wait to get more up! And I will! I'm typing up more Lothlorien and that will be up by Friday. Kelsey and Nicole, sorry for posting, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Toodles!**


	35. Yammer Yammer and Preparations

**Hello, reviewers! What's up? Can't believe school just got out! I don't know about the rest of you, but I cried when we got out at 12:00. Anyway, reviewers--**

**BlackRoseOrchid:** . . . LOL!

**JustMe:** Updating!

**Grishnakh:** Bye, Grishnakh! We'll miss you, but that's your problem, and I have no idea what you're talking about. (This is Nickel, so be afraid) (Kelsey: I know exactly what he's talking about...Still, be afraid...Be very afraid...)(Mandy: (crying)I MISS YOU GRISHNAKH! Have fun at Brook with Kelsey!)

**Princess Shadowcat:** Yeah, well, we thought we were crazy until we read Lady Laswen. Good author, but she stopped writing about a year or 2 ago and now one of her stories has ended in the middle of it. Whatever. Thanks and keep reading!

**IheartKelsey-TD:** (Mandy) Oh, Machezininny! I miss you! I cried all the way home! I can't believe it's ending like this! (Nickel) I didn't get to say goodbye to you either! Agh! (Kelsey) My fellow loo-suh, Moo-fah-sah friend! I miss you so much! I'm almost crying as I'm writing this! Gosh! I hate this school changing thing! Hopefully, I'll get to see you this summer...Nickel was in the hysterics on the way to Mandy's house, but Mandy and I sobered up...WE MISS YOU! Oh...I just now got the whole "TD" thing! You are soooooooooooooo sneaky! Hehehe! I still have to deal with him and JB and SK and ZC (he's quiet, though) and Tomato and lots of the other losers...!

**_Darling reviewers get gifts! gifts! All of you get free . . . Hugs cuz we love y'all!_ People from school, we are going to miss you so much! I can't believe this is happening! Anyway, miss you all and I know we'll meet again!**

**Disclaimer:** (loads gun) okay people, hold up the copyright to LotR and hand it over and nobody gets hurt. (sirens) Dang it! Still don't own it!

**

* * *

**

Yammer Yammer

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

"You guys are such idiots! But . . . hehe! That's kind of funny!" Amanda giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up," Nicole said, flicking Amanda's cast.

"Ow!"

"Would you two stop it?" Lisa groaned, leaning back in her seat. I snickered, playing with the skirt of my dress.

"Fine." Nicole went back to braiding her hair. She was going to braid a zillion separate braids, but she was only on five.

"Thank you," Amanda snapped, flipping her hair back. "So, what are we going to do now?" I shrugged.

"Dunno." Nicole pulled out her "magical" three-in-one LotR book. "We're leaving in about 3 days. May as well cause some havoc now."

"Or we could go flirt," I muttered dreamily, imagining Haldir. Amanda sighed.

"Yeah . . ." she whispered, smiling broadly.

"Shut up, lovesick puppies." Nicole wrinkled her nose in disgust. I hit her upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"If you don't straighten up, Nicole, I'm going to drop-kick you!" I threatened.

"You know," Lisa interrupted, "we're about this far away from getting thrown out of Lothlorien." She put her index finger and thumb about a millimeter apart up in the air to demonstrate her point. "So, why don't we just chill?"

" 'Chill' means 'flirt' to half of us," Nicole muttered, ignoring Amanda's narrowed eyes. "Let's cause more havoc! I want chaos, people, chaos!"

"Take a chill pill," I advised.

"Chaos!"

"Chill pill!"

"Chaos!"

"You know," Amanda butted in loudly, "I'm not going to be doing much of anything until we leave, so you can just visit me."

"That's a little boring," Lisa interjected. "We can have a little fun without getting thrown out."

"I wanna chill!" I whimpered.

"I wanna have _lots_ of fun!" Nicole snapped. We all stared at each other.

"Let's just go get ready for Valentine's Day," Lisa suggested, breaking the silence. "I mean, there's a lot to be done, isn't there?" Nicole and I nodded slowly.

"All right then," Mandy said decidedly. "You guys go get ready and I'll see you later, kay?"

"Let's go!" Nicole yelped. "I'll go talk to Haldir!"

* * *

**We're giving you one more chapter--that was just a "bridge" chappie!**

_another one? as in Now? why not combine them? Yah! Reviwers, be gratful. Nickel has gotten the story to progress! MwaHAhaHA! _

**

* * *

**

**Preparations**

**Nicole's PoV**

"So, here's a bouquet of flowers. Remember to give them to Kelsey tonight," I finished, handing a bundle of flowers over to Haldir. I looked at him pointedly as he looked at the flowers uncertainly. "What now?"

"Are you sure these will make her like me?" he asked nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, she already likes you. Now you gotta let her know that you like her." I grabbed his arm and began to pull him down his _talan_. "Remember what I told you yesterday. Valentine's Day's about girls and guys, hearts and flowers and chubby baby angels. Mention any of these romantically and she'll love you to death." Haldir frowned.

"Lady Nicole, I do not understand how chubby baby . . . what did you call them?"

"Angels."

"Yes, well . . . I don't see how that can be romantic." I rolled my eyes.

"You've got to trust me on this," I told him. "I know no one else, except for Kelsey and Mandy, who trusts me, which puts a downside on my part, but trust me."

"Well, all right."

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

"Don't forget. Hand her the flowers, tell her how much you love her, then ask her to accompany you to the dance we set up."

"But-"

"OH! And tell her how much you love her!"

"What about-"

"And that you think she's so sweet, and-"

"Lady Kelsey-"

"WHAT!"

"But you know my wife can be a little stubborn sometimes, so she may refuse-"

"Celeborn," I interrupted. "No girl can resist a guy who thinks she's the sweetest thing in the world and loves her enough to die for her. So mention those sort of things and immediately she'll agree to go."

"But-"

"Do it! NOW!"

* * *

**Lisa's PoV**

"Okay Legolas." I handed the paper over to him. "Do your stuff." Legolas walked away, somewhat uncertain. I snickered. Maybe the guy could look good in a tux.

I walked down to a large room, where I found lots of people hanging around, doing almost nothing.

"People!" I ordered. They all stared at me. "Yes, you. Can you help me with something?"

"Uh..."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "Now, can you move this table over there and bring in a chandelier..."

**LATER . . .**

"What do you mean, 'there are no roses?' I need roses, people! I planned this dance to be tonight and. . .what are you doing with that ribbon? I said put it on the bouquet, not your booty! (pronounced boot-a) Let's get it together people! WAIT! Where are you taking that statue! I don't care if it's one that looks like the Valar's baby, I need it to represent Cupid!"I frowned. "And that table is a little too far to the left . . ."

* * *

**Nicole's PoV**

Panting, I raced down a set of stairs to find Lisa and Kelsey sitting on a bench and waiting for me.

"Did it!" I announced. "Haldir's good to go."

"Celeborn wasn't…_too_…bad." Kelsey replied.

"Legolas got the gist immediately and after that, the ballroom or whatever wasn't too hard to decorate," Lisa drawled, bored. "Mandy's going to _die_ when she sees I put him in a tux . . ."

"You put an elf in a tux?" I asked, impressed.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to convince him. All I had to do was tell him that Mandy would totally go for him once she saw him."

"And little do either of you know that Mandy hates tuxes," Kelsey snickered, amused. "So cue Mandy-"Suddenly, a scream erupted somewhere to our left. Lisa looked at Kelsey.

"You're good."

"I know Mandy too well." Kelsey shrugged and stood up from the bench. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go dress up for tonight. Galadriel said something about leaving us some dresses . . . probably because she was so thankful that I got Celeborn to say something romantic to her when he hadn't for 3000 or so years . . ."

"Ditto." Lisa stood up and followed Kelsey. I watched them for a minute, then walked away, softly chanting.

"Tonight we're gonna party! We're gonna party!"

* * *

I peeked over the windowsill, watching Mandy. 

"It's about 8:00 and Legolas still hasn't shown up," I muttered, somewhat disappointed. His Valentine's gift from me was getting soaked with a Super Soaker that moment he walked up to Mandy. Of course, Mandy was probably going to get hit too, but sacrifices had to be made.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Bwahaha! I love these cliffhangers! Yes, I know the chapter's a little short, but it was such a great cliffie! I'll get more up later!**

_yes, many sacrifices. goodbye, Mandy . . . _


	36. War and Peace

**Glad you guys liked the last chapter! I don't like this one personally, 'cause Nicole and I fight. Oh well... Reviewers--**

**BlackRosePoison-**New reviewer! Yay! Yes Medical knowledge can be useful. paticulary since _they_ have access to pointy things.

**carolsi13:** well, that's somewhat the point, cuz tuxes are **ugly**! I'm so glad you agree. of course, I don't think Mandy would mind what Legols was wearing. of course, Kelsey and I just have to make sure he's wearing something. Ack! My spelling is horrible!

**Just Me:** Somebody get a pan!

**_Readers, thank the reviewers for getting you another chappie by . . . REVIEWING! What an idea. Reveiwers get . . . a brownie cuz this lady my mom knows made a Ton of bronies for us. FREE BROWNIES!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** MwaHAhaHAha! The Lord of the Rings will be mine. Yes, mine! Me with the evil laugh in iambic pantameter! What? You have never heard of me? Of my great evilness? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Without those who fear me . . . I MELT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Crazy) (Kelsey: That was just a bit on the freaky side . . . a bit . . . yeah . . .)(Nickel: So?)

**

* * *

**

**War and Peace**

**Mandy's PoV**

"What did they do to you?" I yelped. "You're in a . . . a tux!"

"The Lady Lisa said that you would appreciate—"

"Oh," I interrupted. "Lisa told you to dress up. Don't," I advised. "I like elvish clothing better." Legolas looked uncertain, then left. Smiling to myself, I carefully drifted over to the window. When no one was looking, I bent down and took off the brace on my ankle.

"That's better," I sighed to myself. "Stupid ankle may not _really_ be hurt, but I've got big plans." I leaned on the windowsill, gazing dreamily at a clearing right outside my window where Lisa was bossing around a couple elves. The sun soon began to set without my realizing it, until a tall elf opened my door.

"Milady, you have a visitor," she announced. "Shall I send him in?"

"Can you ever knock?" I asked irritably. She shrugged. "Whatever. Send him in." I leapt into the bed and redid my brace before Legolas walked in the room. Leaning back against the pillows, I smiled. "Hi!"

"Hello to you too, Lady Amanda," he greeted me. "How's your ankle?"

"Okay. Still hurts a bit, but otherwise okay," he came over to my bed and handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I frowned.

"It's Valentine's Day?" I asked. Legolas nodded, uncertainly.

"That's what the Lady Kelsey and Lady Lisa said."

"Oh." I took the flowers from him and laid them on my lap. "Well, thank you for being so considerate." Legolas sat down beside me and took my hand in his. Gosh, does it get any better?

"You're welcome," he replied sincerely. I nearly melted—nearly, because I noticed something moving outside my window. I frowned, watching the window out of the corner of my eye. "I did want you to know that, if your ankle had not been hurt, I would have—"

"Duck!" I yelped, realizing who it was. I threw the covers over my head as Nicole aimed a Super Soaker at us. I couldn't see what happened next (No duh, Mandy), but I could hear Nicole yelling, Legolas' shouts of indignation and could feel myself getting soaked…and I was under the covers!

"Nicole STOP!" I yelped, curling into a ball. The water stopped, or so I thought. I emerged from the covers dripping wet to see Nicole blasting Legolas out of my room. "Nicole!" She turned to me, grinning maniacally.

"You'll thank me later!" she promised, closing the door in Legolas's face.

"Yeah right!" I shouted back angrily. I shook the water out of my eyes and smoothed back my hair. "Why are you so mean! And now you're not only being mean to him, but you're being mean to me!" Nicole shrugged.

"Sacrifices must be made," she replied.

"WHAT!" I spluttered. "_Sacrifices_!" Nicole nodded.

"At least I don't lie about my ankle being broken," she retorted heatedly. I scowled.

"I hate you," I snapped. Nicole's face darkened to a bright red.

"FINE!" she yelled. "Fine! I'm not going with you!" I know I paled.

"What?"

"You heard me." Nicole growled, pumping the Super Soaker. "I'm not going with you guys down the river. I'm going to stay in Lothlorien!" I scowled.

"See if I care!" I shouted. Nicole left. "Freak."

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

I smiled dreamily from my spot on a bench as I watched Lisa get asked by, like, five guys to dance with her. If only Haldir were here…

"Happy Valentine's Day." I turned to see Haldir holding out a bundle of _elanor_.

"Oh, Haldir, you shouldn't have," I said softly, taking it from him. He took my other hand in his.

"Lady Kelsey, I would be most honored if you would accompany me to the dance." I flushed.

"Of course," I replied delicately, standing up. He led me to the dance floor (Lisa's Ipod was blasting sappy love songs) and put his hand on my waist. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we shared a slow dance (we waltzed, to be precise, though I think the elves called it something different like the twelve-count dance. Haldir said something like that, but I wasn't sure since I was too busy looking at his eyes). I have to admit, maybe Mandy wasn't totally insane about it being fun to stare into a male's eyes, since I stared into Haldir's the whole song.

"FINE!" Much of the conversation in the room stopped and looked up towards a _talan_. A couple people were shouting, and I winced as I heard Mandy and Nicole's voices. They soon grew quiet and the talking resumed before a figure leapt out of the window and began climbing down the tree. Recognizing Nicole, I looked up at Haldir pleadingly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, pausing in the dance. "But there might be a problem—they never usually argue like that—and . . ."

"It's all right Lady Kelsey," Haldir smiled (he himself seemed a little embarrassed with our abrupt, I guess you could say, courting). He took his hand off my waist and lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, my lady." I found myself grinning like an idiot at Haldir's retreating back, which was pointed out as Lisa came up to me.

"What's with you?" she asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Kelsey! KELSEY!"

"What?"

"Get off Cloud Nine, please, and help me find out what's wrong with Nicole." Lisa grabbed my wrist and dragged me off. "Gosh, what's with you and that guy?"

"What?" I asked again, Haldir still in my peripheral vision. I could almost feel Lisa roll her eyes.

"Nevermind." We soon found Nicole leaning on a tree, shooting at another tree with her Super Soaker.

"Uh . . . Nicole?" Lisa asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied stubbornly. "Nothing at all." I frowned.

"Hello? You and Mandy just had a fight." When Nicole glared at me, I quickly added, "Everyone heard you guys." Nicole scowled.

"Lisa, I'm staying with you in Lothlorien," she replied. Lisa began jumping up and down.

"REALLY, REALLY, REALLY?"

"But what about Mandy and me?" I asked, frowning. "You're just going to leave us?" Nicole nodded.

* * *

_Well, we do fight like that . . . a lot. Oh well. We always make-up in the end. Yea for us! _

If they have, I haven't witnessed it. Not sure I'd want to, though. --The Editor

**I hate fighting with Nicole, but we had to do it for the sake of the story. : ( And, yes, Kelsey, we have fought. Remember when she kept hitting me because I yelled at her because she was talking during the movie because I talked during the movie because she said something to me before the movieand we didn't talk to each other for HALF the day? I do.**

_I don't remember that. i do remember hitting you whenever you said a certain person's name all the time cuz he's an idiot. By the way, I am soooo telling Mr. T about him and why I'm gratful. _


	37. And Then There Were Two

**Reviewers:**

**Gina:** _Yeah! You read it! Congratulots! I'll yell at Mandy to return the books somehow. _(I'll try and get them to you before the end of summer, Gina! Hey, at least I'm promising that I will eventually return them!)

**BlackRoseOrchid/Poison: **_Thanks for the info. I tried for a good title, but I couldn't remember what it was I wanted. Yes, Nickel (me) is leaving, cuz I have plans, big plans! You won't see me for a while with the action, though I can promise glimpses. This is the last chapter in which I am present for more that a few paragraphs. I'll be back, though, this I can promise. And with me shall come the plot! (Yes, there is a plot...it's pretty good too, if I may say so myself!)_

**Just Me:**_ I got the review thanx to review alert, but I think FF.n is ill, cuz it didn't put it up . . . yet. anyways . . . And yes I can just leave like that. poor Mandy suffers and should get better without me. Don't wory, like I told** BlackRoseOrchid**, I will return. MwaHAhaHA!_

**_Reviewers, we will have a gift for you next time we post! We wanted to do it this time, but Nicole forgot to put down the website and she and I are going to Schlitterbahn in New Braunfels so I have no way to contact her at the present time. Perhaps after you read and review you could check it out. It is suppossed worth it. If it doesn't work, I'll give it next chapter and you get German chocolate cookies - but only if it doesn't work. _**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own it! Do not own it! Okay, okay! You happy now? I've confessed! I (we) don't own it! AAAAAAAHHH!_ What do you mean we don't own it? I thought I owned it. Are all my dreams to be shattered!_

* * *

**And Then There Were Two**

**Kelsey's PoV**

"Kelsey, this isn't going to work."

"So?"

"So! Kelsey I'm about to fall, and I'm only trying to stand!" Mandy wobbled, her arms held out to balance herself.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Do you want to come with the Fellowship?"

"Yes!"

"Then be quiet!"

I let her grab my arm to steady herself before we continued down to the meeting place Aragorn had shown us the night before after leaving Nicole to water trees. We hobbled down to the docks where the guys were packing up for the rest of the trip.

"Oh yeah . . .you can just ride in the boat for a while." I said brightly, trying to skip.

"Uh . . . Kelsey?"

"Yeah?"

We're-" We walked off the dock and into the water.

I rose, spluttering to the surface. "Legolas! Come help your girlfriend. She's got a heavy leg brace on!" I climbed out, leaving Amanda to Legolas.

Haldir came over with a blanket. "Here, my lady, take this."

If it had been anyone else, I would have snapped his head off, but . . . well . . . you fill in the blanks. **

* * *

Mandy's PoV **

"I refuse, utterly refuse, to wish her well," Legolas announced to me once I was out of the water and tightly wrapped in a cloak (curtesy of Legolas).

"But Leggy . . ."

"Notice, Lady Amanda, that she did not wish the Fellowship well, let alone you or Lady Kelsey–"

"That's just because she doesn't need to. She knows how everything–"

"Shut up, Mandy!" Kelsey yelled grumpily from her boat with Gimli. I don't see why she was so grumpy . . . okay, I know why, but Leggy had put me in his boat so, oh, well – no use crying over something I was happy about.

"Oops." The Fellowship wasn't supposed to know that. "Uh . . . nothing, just . . . Math!" I yelled this last word as the idea exploded from my mind. "She's really good at Algebra and–"

"I see." Legolas looked a little seasick. Perhaps it was the thought of Math . . .

"Uh . . . problem people!" Kelsey yelled. "I don't' know how to work this freaky boat! Any other boat, and I'd be fine, but _this_ one is unstable! Not good! Aaahh!" Kelsey's boat turned, and she immediately began protesting the unfairness of having someone so hopeless at boats as Gimli with her. "I demand Mandy be in my boat! _She_ at least won't tip the thing _and_ Mandy can provide _interesting_ conversation!"

I looked at her pleadingly. Why should I be separated from my Legolas? Why? But alas, it was not for us to choose. Aragorn paddled back a bit with the other boats and stopped at the bank.

"Would you get yourselves organized?" Boromir had to add his two cents. "Why are the ladies with us? They should remain within the safety of the Wood!" He shuddered at the thought of it himself.

"Hey, look, buddy!" Kelsey ordered. "No place is safe! I'm tired of your sexist 'Oh, I'm so high-and-mighty, listen to me' statements! You think you're so much better than everyone else, but believe you me,you're NOT! So now, if you'd please SHUT UP, it would be very much appreciated! Dingbat . . ." She subsided to mumbling.

"Kelsey and I can handle the boat," I told them. "It's not like we haven't any experience!"

"You don't have any, Mandy."

"Lady Nicole! Lady Lisa!" Legolas groaned.

Nicole and Lisa stood on a large boat sailing toward us. "Mrs. Galadriel is to treat us to lunch and I just finished Pride and Prejudice. I gave it to some elf. She looked confused . . ." Nicole waved and retreated, perhaps to get the food . . . at least, I hoped so. Nobody had thought to give me breakfast. Lisa smiled and waved at us all until we landed on the tongue – well, that's what they called the little peninsula thing. What was odd was that Nickel was being nice today. Mood swings . . .

Galadriel and Celeborn sat in chairs, but we got to picnic on the ground. The only thing that would have made it better is if Legolas and Nicole would've stopped eyeing each other evilly. All in all, by the time Galadriel got along to giving gifts, I was stuffed.

"Turkey!" Nicole poked me. "Turkey!"

Galadriel stood up.

"Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your Company," she said to Aragorn, and she gave him a sheath that had been made to fit his sword. Very shiny. "The blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat," she said. "But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting? For darkness will flow between us, and it may be that we shall not meet again, unless it be far hence upon a road that has no returning."

And Aragorn answered: "Lady, you know all my desire, and long held in keeping the only treasure that I seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would; and only through darkness shall I come to it."

"Yet maybe this will lighten your heart," said Galadriel; "for it was left in my care to be given to you, should you pass through this land." Then she lifted from her lap a great stone of clear green, set in a silver brooch that was wrought in the likeness of an eagle with outspread wings; and as she held it up the gem flashed like the sun shining through the leaves of spring. "This stone I gave to Celebrian my daughter, and she to hers; and now it comes to you as a token of hope, In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the house of Elendil!"

Then Aragorn took the stone and pinned the brooch upon his breast, and those who saw him wondered; for they had not marked before how tall and kingly he stood, and it seemed to them that many years of toil had fallen from his shoulders. "For the gifts that you have given me I thank you," he said, "O Lady of Lorien of whom were sprung Celebrian and Arwen Evenstar. What praise could I say more?"

"Whoa, there!" Nicole shouted as she interrupted the beautiful dialogue, (A/N: Kelsey: Yes. Very beautiful dialogue!) "Getting a little graphic there!"(A/N: Nickel. It was a little graphic. And I wouldn't say that they sprung from each other. That just sounds a bit like leap frog.).

"Would you shut up, Nickel!" Kelsey demanded. Galadriel glared at Nicole. I decided to ignore her and packed up the last of the food as Galadriel handed out three _very_ shiny belts to Boromir, Merry and Pippin. Then she gave Legolas a bow, a box of dirt for Sam (and a bit of rope for the movie-fans), a few of her hairs to Gimli ( I swear, that guy is a stalker) (A/N:Nickel. Like Jack?) and a shiny phial to Frodo. Then she turned to the three of us.

"Lady Kelsey," Galadriel handed a necklace to Kelsey. Even I had to admire it. It was stunning: a thin _mithril_ chain with a circular beryl (elf-stone) entwined with _mithril _wires attached at the end. "This is from your admirer, who asks you to not forget him." Kelsey nodded, blushing as her eyes teared up. Then Galadriel turned to Nicole and me.

"And what would ladies who walk alongside men want from the Elves of Lothlorien?"

"Well," Nicole frowned, thinking. "Give me a minute . . . wait! I'm not leaving! That's my gift to you!" Nicole hugged Galadriel, who began to shake with rage (think "Frodo and the Mirror" scene).

"And you?" Galadriel asked, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"There is something I've always wanted . . ." I began. I could just see Galadriel thinking that the thing I would need would be something related the Valentine's Dance, or the re-decorating of Lothlorien…

"What . . . do you want?" she asked calmly. I fought down a grin.

"I want to learn how to fight." There was a short silence broken by a couple snickers from Nicole and Kelsey. Galadriel herself snickered, then handed a dagger over to me.

"Practice with this," she ordered, handing it over to me. I lifted it from her hands and promptly dropped it.

"Hey! It's heavy!"

**

* * *

Kelsey's PoV **

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" I called.

"And I do have boat experience! I canoe!" Mandy yelled defiantly.

"Then, what's an eddy?"

"Huh?"

Mandy was truly hopeless.

We set off without much in the way of complications – with the exception of Legolas's complaint concerning his travel partner (one Gimli son of Gloin) and Mandy's leg, which managed to injure itself further still when she attempted to stand. Mandy spent the first half of the first day complaining about her leg, her position, me, the weather, the speed of the boats, the view, me, her leg, how tired she was, how Nicole wasn't here, her leg, my lack of compassion for her leg, her leg, to name a few, and the second half of the first day (no surprise) complaining about how boring this was, the view, her leg, me, how she was hungry, me, her leg, the sunset, the noises, the speed of travel – see a pattern here? You get the idea.

"I'm bored," Mandy complained (shocker!) to the indifferent ears of the Fellowship and myself.

"You've said that seven hundred and sixty-two times, almost as many times as you've said, 'My leg hurts,' which you've said seven hundred and seventy times, Lady Amanda," Legolas informed her.

"How do you keep count like that?"

"The elves have good memories. I should think you know that, Lady Amanda."

"Oh . . . so how do you remember that?"

I shook my head at Mandy's confusion and continued paddling. There were times even I wondered at her lack of understanding and her complete blonde-ness. Of course, if she could think, it might help . . .

"I'm bored."

"Seven hundred and sixty-three."

"Aagh!"

"Kelsey, is something the matter?" Aragorn called back. I inadvertently remembered back to when I had a crush on him and how that relationship had turned into a father-daughter relationship. This, of course, led to other thoughts, such as the Haldir's look on his face when he saw us for the first time. I unconsciously fingered the beryl around my neck as I reluctantly pulled myself back to Earth, or rather, Middle-earth.

"I'm fine," I called before shaking my head as if to rid my mind of my thoughts.

"Hey, Legolas?" Mandy yelled. "Why don't you ever just call me Amanda or Mandy? I'm sick of being called 'Lady!' You heard Aragorn! He calls Kelsey by her name, WITHOUT 'Lady!' I wanna be called Amanda!"

"But Lady-"

"Stop!" I shook my head at Mandy. Now she was just looking for something to complain about, even if it was as stupid as being called 'Lady.'

My mind began to slip away again. I sincerely hoped elves didn't go insane, though, knowing Mandy, wherever she went, they would be driven beyond the reach of Elven sanity. What a thought. Wait, everyone is mentally unstable—even elves—though some are just better at hiding it. I grinned. Mandy was just what the elves needed.

"Kelsey! Is the boat supposed to be going backwards?" I frowned.

"Uh . . . no . . ."

"Oh, okay. Because it is." I shared a look with Mandy before we both began screaming.

"Aragorn!"

"Legolas!"

"Help!"

"The ladies seem to want to stop," Boromir drawled. "Shall we oblige them?"

"Hey! Would you shut up and help us you jerk!"

"We can stop whenever we like since we're not part of the Fellowship," I reminded them, feeling the need to correct even in the middle of our doom. "We're hitchhiking!"

"Kelsey!"

"Okay, we're hitchhiking, but we want to stay with you guys or we'll never get Mandy to safety."

"Hey, we're going forward now!"

**

* * *

**

**Back in Lothlorien . . .**

**Nickel's PoV**

"You should have gone with them, Nicole!"

"Why?"

"Well, you're bored, and you make me feel unliterate (inside joke) and–"

"I get the point. Don't worry. I'm leaving in a few days after I finish quilting this purse."

"Sure . . ."

* * *

_The other night, Mandy, Kelsey and I were acting out scenes from the fic in Mandy's pool, and they did the dock thing. Kelsey and Mandy walked up to the pool and walked in just like the scene. It was soooooooooo funny! We did other scenes too, but you don't get to hear about those do you? NO!_

'Twas very fun! Uh-huh! Well, it was fun, except that I forgot my favorite sunglasses!criesin a corner Well, at least that's a good excuse to get a new,cooler pair! Ooh! Maybe even TWO pairs! (I like my sunglasses, can you tell?) --The Editor

**Hola, peeps! Hope you like it! Postin' more soon!**

_This is a** long** chapter. Creepy. _


	38. The Endless Dribble and Plotting

**Reviews:**

**Grishnakh:**_ You know where I live? Creepy. (Kelsey: Well, I know where he lives because our choir teacher had to drive us home, and she dropped him off first . . . He lives on the other side of the overpass by our old intermediate school . . .)_

**BlackRoseOrchid/Poison;**_ I was talking to Lisa. Why would they threaten Boromir with a sword? And why threaten Legola?. Mandy wuvs him!_

**_Okay, for the gift that Mandy deleted (cuz Mandy can't recognize a link if it bops her on the nose), go to http/www. reviewer.youaremyfriend .com_**

**_I had to add spaces cuz ff.n is being picky and won't let me type in the address. _**

**_Why is it taking so long to get reviews, people? WHY? I want more reviews next time!_**

**Disclaimer:**We do not own The Lord of the Rings,"HowIt ShouldHave Ended"or "Monty Python's Spamalot". Or Spam. The bad poetry is, however, mine. (Nickel's)

**The endless dribble and plotting.**

* * *

**Back on the Anduin . . . **

**Day 2**

* * *

**Mandy's PoV **

"Ya know, tomorrow is Nickel's birthday."

"Yeah."

"We should celebrate," I told Kelsey.

"And how should we do that?"

"I have the perfect idea . . ."

* * *

**Legolas' PoV**

Oh! How the sun shines in joy at the beauty of my love. (A/N: "Good morning, starshine! The Earth says hello!" Couldn't you just see _that_!)Even the sun has not such golden hair and glowing skin as she. Not even the sun has her endless joy that shines over all who see it. But the sun celebrates her beauty and tells the world of my golden love.

Lady Amanda . . . Mandy . . . What an odd name. Perhaps, among her people, the name means the very beauty she possesses or the good nature . . . How I long for peace so that I might seek her hand. Oh! What a happy day it would be! I should compose a song for her. Let's see . . . I will sing it to her someday. Hmm . . .

The sun will shine,

The moon will glow,

My love may have broken her toes.

But though she is weary,

Her voice is like wine

To mine tired ear.

Injured by her dear friend's sheer,

Unnatural singing.

That will certainly not do. I should praise her, not insult Lady Nicole, no matter how badly she sings.

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

"I'm sure they won't mind, especially since Nickel isn't singing. Oh, and we could have dancing, 'cause Nickel dances so pretty and mimes! Ooh! I can't wait!"

"Mandy, calm down!"

"Okay, okay. We should perform a skit and have frying pan fights and–"

"Save it for when we have time. Just stick to the original plan for now."

"Okay . . . wait, which plan?"

"The singing."

"Oh! That plan! So I thought we could get microphones . . ."

Mandy was much too chatty when bored. Eru help us, or her, rather.

* * *

**Gimli's PoV **

"Legolas, how can you admire the Lady Amanda so much. She's so chatty!"

"Her voice is a healing balm to my ears and heals me of the unnatural singing of the Lady Nicole."

"Yes, I must agree. She sings worse than orcs. Perhaps she has the blood of such creatures in her veins."

"I would like to think so, but she and the Lady Amanda and the Lady Kelsey are close enough to be sisters. They would not associate themselves with someone of orc descent or who has orc blood in her veins."

"I suppose so, but still, there is indeed something fiendish about her voice." Legolas smiled slightly.

"Indeed, Master Dwarf." A squeal echoed across the water. Its source was evident. Their source was evident—the Ladies Amanda and Kelsey's boat.

"Perhaps they have partaken of the 'coffee' Lady Nicole gave the hobbits."

"That is very likely."

* * *

**Pippin's PoV**

"So, like, Boromir, what's up man?"

"What does your speech mean?"

"Can I row with you're, like, paddle?"

"Of course not. You cannot manage it with just Merry. The current is too strong."

"'Sokay, dude!"

"I'm bored," Merry piped up. "My arms hurt!"

"Well, so does my leg!" Mandy echoed across the water.

"Seventy-three today, Lady Amanda."

"Aargh!"

"Lady Kelsey–"

"I'm bored!"

"This chaos is awesome, dude."

"What did you say, Frodo?"

"Coolio, Frodo speaks 'Teenager.' I knew we'd win him over!"

"Shut up, Mandy, I have a headache."

"Sorry, Kelsey."

* * *

**Mandy's PoV**

I yawned, "Yaaaagh, I'm tired. It's been a long day!"

"You should not have paddled, Lady Amanda."

"I'm okay. I just need . . . just need . . . yaaagh . . . sleep . . ." I slipped to the ground. Man, was I tired . . .

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

"Legolas, there is something I must tell you about Mandy."

"Yes, Lady Kelsey?"

"Mandy is a walking prophet – sort of."

"Is she really?"

"Yup. She speaks in her sleep. Now, watch, listen and learn."

I walked over to Mandy and in a moaning, miserable voice spoke: "Mandy, do you have any Ibuprofen?"

Mandy mumbled a bit. I changed my voice to a lightly cheery but worried one. "Mandy, Kelsey has a really bad headache. Where does your mom keep the Ibuprofen?"

"I don know . . . I get you sum in de mornin' . . ." she mumbled. I stifled my laughter and changed my voice to the former, pained one.

"Mandy, where are your crackers? If I get some food, the headache might go away?"

"Downstairs, fourth shelf . . ."

Now, Legolas might not have understood the Ibuprofen, but he understood the cracker thing. I nearly collapsed as giggles began to surface, but he silenced me.

Legolas crept over to Mandy and asked her, "Will the Quest succeed?"

"Find your grail, find your grail!" she sang (A/N: "Monty Python").

"Lady Amanda, will Frodo destroy the Ring?"

"Gandalf, there's fire below us!" (A/N: "How It Should Have Ended")

The rest of the Fellowship looked up from the fire.

"No worries, people. Mandy is just what you'd call clinically insane!"

"Lalala!" I kicked Mandy for being such an idiot and emitting such odd noises. That was enough fun for one night.

* * *

That really did happen, me talking in my sleep. My sister, Nicole, and Kelsey all say it has happened. Above is a direct quote with what happened at a sleepover...I think it was my birthday sleepover, actually. Then, one time, my sister walked into my room to tell me to turn off my light because my parents wanted me to. Problem; I was asleep. So my sister said, "Amanda, your light's on." And I said, "Oh...oops," reached over, and turned the light off. Now I've been laughed at multiple times because of it...oh well. -Mandy 

P.S. You shouldlook up "How it Should Have Ended" just on your search engine. Watch the video--Trust us, it's hilarious!

Sorry for all of the PoV changes! Hope you liked it! Oh! And hopefully y'all aren't going clinically insane just reading this! Oh, yes, it did happen! It was not her birthday sleepover. We had been doing a LotR movie marathon and each of us (except for health-nut Nickel) had one 7Up per movie. I got a really bad migrain--one of only two in my life--got queasy and just overall really sick. It was really bad! So, our friend Katya asked Mandy where the Ibuprofen was and the above scene eventually occurred. When we found out that Mandy was going to be of no help, I asked her where the crackers were, thinking something salty might help settle my stomach, and she said the dialogue above. Sure enough, there were the crackers! --The Editor

_Yes, and at my birthday, when she slept, Mandy woke up in the middle of the night at a right angle to how she had gone to sleep and woke up in the morning back where she started. She didn't talk though. _

_It's the official how it should have ended website. Select the LotR one. Tata!_

**_www. howitshouldhaveended .com_** (when you type it in, delete the spaces, please!)


	39. Songs, Songs all Around!

**Wow! I didn't know getting things up during the summer was going to be so hard! Don't worry, we'll be posting more though! Reviewers...**

**BlackRose-** Now I can review to both of you! Er...LOL!

**JustMe- **You'll just have to wait and see!

**Gina- **Lucky little...have fun in Georgia (?) ! I'll have lots of chappies! Send me some pictures and lets try and continue to keep in touch, okee-dokee! LOL!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Disney song in here and am not trying to infringe anybody's copyright or anything. I am just trying to entertain people here so don't sue! Of course, if you did sue, we would win, because we have Kelsey on our side and I typed up all these disclaimers. So there! Dont sue. Haha. don't sue . . . as in don't be a Mary-Sue. Meep. Yeh . . .

**Songs, Songs all around! (as opposed to drinks all around)**

* * *

**The River Anduin . . .**

**Day Three**

* * *

**Mandy's PoV**

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Kelsey complained. "I usually sleep twice this late."

"I'll row till lunch for you," I volunteered.

"Um . . . that's okay. I'm not _that_ tired."

"Lady Amanda, you should not overexert yourse–"

"I'm fine, Leggy, see? I can walk and everything." I heaved myself up, took a step and . . . fell over.

"Right," Pippin whispered.

"You cannot stand, Lady Amanda, let alone, walk. I will carry you to the boat and tie your boat to Gimli's and mine. That way, you will just have to use the paddles to avoid small obstructions."

"Mandy," Kelsey looked at me warningly, "we have to plan 'you-know-what.'"

"Oh!" Nicole's party—I'd forgotten about that. "I'm sorry, Leggy, but Kelsey and I have things to talk about—girl stuff."

"I understand . . . perfectly, Lady Amanda, but I would like to point out that you . . . speak so . . . so loudly and clearly that secrecy is near impossible between you two."

"Don't worry—we'll whisper!"

"That's what I am afraid of, Lady Amanda."

"Oh . . ." Kelsey pushed our boat out. "That's okay, Legolas. Mandy will be quiet." She and Legolas helped me in. "We will be fine. The Iroquois are not helpless."

I was surprised that she remembered the name we'd given to Elrond . . . Wait. She hadn't even been there. How did that work out?

"Kelsey, how did you know our name?"

"Nickel . . . or was it Allie? Well, somebody told me."

"Okay. Where's my paddle?"

"Here you go." Kelsey climbed in, handed me a paddle and retrieved her own. We began to paddle with Kelsey singing: "Off we go, into the wild blue yonder! Climbing high into the sun! Here they come, zooming to meet our thunder! At 'em boys, give 'er the gun! Down we dive, spouting our flame from under! Off with one heckuva roar! We live in flame or go down in fame! Nothing can stop the U.S. Air Force!" She had done it for some choir something or other in eighth grade, and I was amazed that she still remembered the words.

We paddled a bit but made sure to remain behind the Fellowship. The trees that had been present before, unnoticed by us even though they had been there for two weeks, faded away to brown wastes on our right—quite similar to my backyard when our pool was being installed. On the left there was a forest of reeds.

"Just think of the reed fights," Kelsey mumbled wistfully, balancing her paddle on her lap while unpacking our lunch—pita bread, salsa for me and some freaky brown stuff for Kelsey called humus. It looked nasty.

We ate quietly and the Fellowship seemed uneasy. They really needed to lighten up tonight. The lack of trees must have had something to do with it.

"Let's play cards, Kelsey."

"Mandy, please, use your mind—I know you have one—and think. Can we effectively play cards when our paddles are on our laps and we are using our hands to eat?"

"Yeah . . . use your teeth!"

"Gross!"

"Gross!" Merry echoed.

"Stupid Hobbits . . . precious," I mumbled as I looked behind me at a floating log. "Hi, Gollum." The log vanished. "Gosh, he's grumpy," I huffed. Stupid Smeagol.

"Mandy?" Kelsey looked at me oddly.

"What?"

"Was that you talking about a precious?" Kelsey accusing glare had been activated.

"No, that was Gollum. I said hello, but he swam away."

"Sure, Mandy, sure."

"It was!" The Fellowship twisted around to look at us.

"I thought you were going to be quiet, Lady Amanda," Boromir called out.

"Sorry, people."

"'Sokay, Mandy!" Merry yelled to me but the others silenced him. Gosh, what was wrong with these people?

"Mandy, what songs should we sing?"

"Hopeless romance songs."

"Well, 'Never Alone' by Barlow Girl isn't romantic, since it's talking about a relationship with God, but I think it would be a good one to sing."

"Sure, just remember—it has to be a song Nickel likes."

"She has it on her mP3."

"I guess she likes it, then."

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV**

**A Few Hours Later . . .**

We docked our boats by a particularly large clump of reeds. Various members of the Fellowship collapsed, others began to start a fire, prepare food—normal camp stuff.

"Hey, Aragorn?"

"Yes, Kelsey?"

"Could you make a fire for me—a little separate from the others—to prepare something?"

"Of course, Kelsey. Do you need a cooking fire or a fire for light?"

"Cooking, please." I began to unpack a variety of cake supplies and pans. Aragorn built the fire as I had requested as I poured eggs, canola oil, water and two Duncan Hines Devil's Food cake mixes into a glass mixing bowl and then into two cake pans. I then placed the pans into two large, cast iron skillets, covered them with lids and set them over the fire. Next, I got out two sticks of butter, two sticks of cream cheese, two teaspoons of vanilla and 7½ cups of powdered sugar for the icing. Nicole's birthday cake was begun. Too bad she wasn't here to enjoy it.

A little over half-an-hour later, I removed the skillets from the fire, took out the pans and let them cool for about five minutes on a cooling rack. Then, I removed the cakes and set them to cool. I then combined all of the afore mention items for the icing in another glass mixing bowl with an electric beater until it was the smooth. The only problem was, every time I would incorporate more powdered sugar, it would poof and the Hobbits, of course, would cheer and say, "More! More! Do it again, Kelsey! Do it again!"

Once the icing was completed, I frosted the cake and dyed the remainder of it purple and used it to add accents to the cake. Finally, it was completed. Then the music.

"I need Nickel's mP3 and a set of speakers that hook up to it."

My bag produced the needed items, and I hooked them up. With the volume on its highest setting, I scanned down Nicole's songs until I found one. I pressed play.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

_  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

_  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad-_

Nicole sang this all of the time and it was most certainly annoying. Suddenly, a not so gorgeous singing voice filled the air.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no _

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

"I love this song!" The voice returned to singing.

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

"Hey, Kelsey!" Mandy called. "Meagan's here!"

"What?" I jumped up. "Meagan!"

"Kelsey! Why are you playing our song?"

"I just randomly picked it from Nickel's mP3."

"Oh . . . Why?"

"It's Nickel's birthday, and we're having a sing-off!" I announced.

"What did I just hear?" Aragorn came over, followed by the rest of the Fellowship.

"It's Nickel's birthday! She can drive now!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Drive?" Gimli asked.

"Uh . . . Never mind," Mandy subsided to mumbling.

"People!" Meagan pounced, pinning Boromir in a huge hug. "People!"

Aragorn drew his sword. "What devilry is this?" CRASH!

A huge bang echoed through the clearing. Aragorn dropped his sword. I grabbed my cake and bag. Meagan clambered on top of Boromir as Mandy jumped onto Legolas.

"Another Balrog?" Pippin inquired.

* * *

**I love these long chapters we're doing now. R&R people! **

Another long one, people! Ooh! And it has a cliffie! --The Editor

_Cliffies! I love that song. And Ms. Piccolo has arrived. Mandy, make a Meagan doll. _


	40. Nickel's Birthday

**Grishnakh:** We miss you! If Klc hurts you, I'll lock her in apadded room with . . . Haldir. though I'm not sure who that would punih more . . .

**Gina:** I love you GINA! (Nickel) The poem? I wrote that. It is a wonderful work of art! Call me!

**BlackRosePoison-Orchid:** I'm sooooo sorry! and ff.n was having issuses so we couldn't even update. I know that song! there's this other song about a guy who made sausages out of dogs and cats and children but then fell in his sausage machine and became a dancing sausage. I don't remember it though.

**Lorelome:** You know, once when Kelsey, Manda and I were at my local park doing a brainstorm session, we had a bag of pita bread and a container of hummus for lunch between us and Manda _liked_ it. To say the least, we were surprised cuz she's really picky.

**_Anyway, everybody thank ff.n for letting us post and I have a new story for y'all. it won't be posted as fast as FotF but I can promise that I will update . . . so long as people review . . . besides Mandy and Kelsey who might not even review. Grr. . . _**

_**Anyway . . . you get a very shiny One Ring (all of you have to share it) fight for it reveiwers! And review before you do so I at least get a final review. People who review** **this chapter automatically get a copy of Vilya cuz if you remember, I found it in Rivendell and didn't give it back. No! Elrond! Don't hurt me!**_

**_Also. I have begun to convert this to Html format. As soon as I finish, I will put all the current chapters up on our website with a review system so you can drop comments there if ff.n won't let you review. The question is how often we'll check it . . _****_. ack._**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, just a few more chapters of this and we're done with these stupid, retarded, annoying, taxing disclai--wait...we have the sequels! So, don't worry! Well, if you aren't the owner of one of the things we utilized in this chapter, you won't have to worry. As it is, we don't own anything in this chapter (except for all of the un-LotR-ish names and people).

_**

* * *

**_

**Nickel's Birthday

* * *

**

24 hours **_earlier_**

**Nickel's PoV

* * *

**

"Today's my begetting day, Master Gandalf."

"I have no time for dilly-dallying. I have places to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"What!"

"So, could you 'magic' this purse I quilted like you did Kelsey's bag? I won't burden you if you do!"

Gandalf glared pleadingly at me. "Oh, fine."

"Thank you." I gave him the bag.

"You are welcome." He did some weird incantation thingies and gave it back before he hurried off to where Gwaihir waited. The guy had only been here a few hours and already he was rushing off. Geez.

I investigated my bag by pulling out some chocolate to fuel me as I built the so-called "easy-to-operate" biplane that I had yanked out next. Now, how to put it together . . .

* * *

3 hours **_later_** (or 21 hours **_earlier_** . . . however you wish to put it) . . .

* * *

Whew! Finished! I boarded my biplane, checked the instruction manual and flew off. Fun.

* * *

20.5 hours **_later_** (or 30 minutes **_earlier_** . . . whatever floats your boat) . . .

* * *

The engine was smoking as I flew over some reeds. What was wrong with this thing? I searched for the instruction manual. It was gone. Great. What a wonderful way to spend one's birthday—20 hours of flying in a crummy biplane. Wonderful. 

I pulled up on the stick thingy and went down . . . and down . . . and down . . .—I hadn't known I'd been that high up—and down . . . and eventually ejecting myself out of the plane and letting it crash to the ground. My parachute opened up beautifully, and I had fun gliding until I rammed into none other than Gandalf and Gwaihir.

"Idiot girl!"

"Hi, Gandalf." I waved weakly. Man, I hurt in all kinds of places.

* * *

Back at the campsite . . .

**Meagan's PoV (NOTE THIS!)

* * *

**

"What was that?" I asked, jumping from the guy's shoulders I was standing on, kicking him in the process. "It sounded like a crashed plane."

"Hey, look!" Mandy pointed to the western sky. "Smoke." Sure enough, there was a thick line of smoke spiraling upward.

"I hope Nickel's okay," Kelsey murmured. "Anyway, Mandy, get off of Legolas. We have cake and everyone is to sing something in honor (horror!) of Nickel's off-key singing."

"No, no, no!" Legolas cried out. "We are not singing for her."

"Leggy," Mandy pleaded. "Please."

His freaky eyes softened. "Okay. But not for her."

Kelsey picked up Nicole's mP3, "Let's see . . ." and pressed play. "No . . . not that . . . here we go." She pressed play again and some freaky song I'd never heard blasted from the speakers.

"What devilry is this." The short fat guy raised his axe.

"No!" Mandy screamed. "Not Nickel's magic bean!"

"Magic?"

"Elf magic!" one short guy yelled.

"It is an evil magic," the guy Mandy called Leggy told us.

Kelsey changed the song and let it play through.

A tall tree  
Turn and face the west  
Oh we're running with the wind  
On high cliff top  
We're waiting with the rest  
For this journey to begin

-Chorus-  
These broken wings won't fly  
These broken wings won't fly at all

And oh, how we laugh  
But maybe we should crawl  
And ask to be excused  
We shout loudly  
Have answers to it all  
Oh, but we have been refused

-Chorus-

Girl Child  
You're dancing with the stream  
Growing with the silver trees  
Your young questions  
You ask me what it means  
Oh, but I am not at ease

-Chorus-

"Better?" she asked.

"I suppose." The males looked doubtful.

Kelsey continued randomly selecting songs, all the while muttering to herself.

* * *

**Mandy's PoV

* * *

**

"Leggy, it's okay. The magic bean is as common among our people as . . . as . . . swords are around here."

"So, it is dangerous."

"No, the magic bean is . . . an instrument . . . sort of . . ."

"But—"

I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried -

"Kelsey!"

"Sorry!"

We spent the rest of the next hour listening to music, yelling at people and singing with the Hobbits. Legolas spent the hour sitting sulkily next to Boromir with Aragorn and Gimli. I couldn't understand their lack of interest in the music. It wasn't as if Nicole listened to bad music—by their standards, I always thought it was kind of creepy—they just didn't like the bean.

"Come on, guys!" I yelled.

"Orcs will flock to such loud and dreadful . . . music," Boromir announced.

"You think this is bad! Obviously you haven't heard rap!" Kelsey challenged.

"No, wait, what'd you say?" I asked Boromir.

"End the torture," Gimli ordered.

"Okay." Kelsey cut the music. "Then you people must sing."

"Lady Kelsey—"

"You can't—"

"Make us sing?"

"Exactly, you are to sing."

"Lady Amanda, talk some sense into the Lady Kelsey."

"Mandy, if you side with them, I will make your life extremely and utterly difficult."

_Kelsey . . . or Leggy . . ._ I thought to myself._ . . . There's still Nickel . . . but she hates Leggy . . ._

"We shall compromise!" I announced. "All must show some sort of talent—singing, dancing, you get the idea. You may do partner work, but everyone must perform."

"There goes Mandy's 'compromising' side," Kelsey whispered to Meagan.

"Joy."

I sauntered over to Kelsey and Meagan. "So, what should we do?"

"I can play piccolo, while you guys sing," Meagan volunteered.

"I'll get the piccolo," I offered.

"And I'll choose the music. You don't have to be perfect."

Kelsey chose "In Dreams" from The Fellowship of the Ring. I chose May it Be for myself. Meagan did piccolo accompaniment on both of the songs, while Kelsey played on a mini piano (think Peanuts) she had pulled out of her bag.

"Ready, everyone?" Kelsey asked as I handed Meagan the music and piccolo.

"Yes, Kelsey," Aragorn murmured.

"Then let's boogie!"

* * *

_Once again, sorry about the upload problems, but, then again, you still wouldn't get the chapter yet because NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS! I'm desperate people!I wrote this! What do you think? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No! Not the men in white coats! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The song is called "Broken Wings." It's by the Scottish artist Dougie MacLean. "Broken Wings" is from his CD called "Dougie with Strings." Very beautiful music! --The Editor


	41. Talent Show

**Long long long chappie for you guys! Or course, a lot of it's poetry, but I think you'll like it. Sorry it's taken so long...I actually think that it's taking longer to post in the summer rather than in the school year...whatever. Hopefully Two Towers'll be up before I start school on the 10th of August! (By the way, what kind of idiot school district starts on the 10th of August! Usually, we start on the 17th or something, but the 10th!)**

**Reviews;**

**BlackrosePoison-Orchid:** Yeah, as in Schroder, the guy who plays the miniture piano. Those cartoons with snoopy and Charlie Brown.

**Just Me:** Sure . . . I actually don't know the song, I'll have to get Kelsey to play it for me sometime. . . yeah

**Gringle Kirby: **No . . . and it only works in Arda, but if you ever get there, know that the power of all spells is in the words. You might figure out what i mean whenever we get to our RotK since . . .well, that would be ruining it.

**Gina:** Do you mean Sarah? She's crazy. Call me! Nickel is desperate. ( and I want to ask you something i can't ask online.)

**_Reviewers all get a big hug from the authors and our wonderful editor/typist. In addition, you all get Vilya copies, remember? I told you that last chapter. anyways, have fun reading about our lovely Talent show. (I wrote this)_**

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, places and such belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. The Sonnet belongs to Shakespear and we own Amanda, Nicole, Kelsey and Meagan and nothing else (except for the plot, which is there, we promise. It just hasn't reared it's nasty head yet). Thank you.

**The Talent Show**

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV

* * *

**

"First up will be . . ." I scanned the Fellowship, "Gimli and his group—if he managed to find one."

Gimli stood up and, bowing, spoke, "Ladies Amanda and Kelsey, we would love to perform a song, but I need some accompaniment with some woodwind."

"I play the flute!" Meagan announced.

"Mandy, fetch Meagan's flute."

"Why do I—"

"Just do it."

Gimli told Meagan the basic pattern she was to play—the flute seemed to be more for keeping him on beat and on key than anything else. Once Meagan had it down, Gimli sang with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.

_Upon the hearth a fire is red, _

_Beneth the roof there is a bed;_

_But not yet weary are our feet, _

_Still round the corner we may meet_

_A sudden tree or stading stone_

_That none have seen but we alone. _

_Tree and leaf and grass,_

_Let them pass! Let them pass!_

_Hill and water under sky, _

_Pass them by! Pass them by!_

_Still round the corner there may wait_

_A new road or a secret gate, _

_And though we pass them by today, _

_Tommorrow we may come this way_

_And take the hidden paths that run_

_Towards the Moon or to the Sun. _

_Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe, _

_Let them go! Let them go!_

_Snad and stone and pool and dell, _

_Fare you well! Fare you well!_

_Home is behind, the world ahead, _

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadows to the edge of night, _

_until the stars are all alight. _

_Then the world behind, and home ahead, _

_We'll wander back to home and bed. _

_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade, _

_Away shall fade! Away shall Fade! _

_Fire and lamp, and meat and bread, _

_And then to bed! And then to bed!_

"Bilbo taught it to us," Frodo explained. "Gimli says that he taught it to the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain on his travels."

"Glorious!" Meagan hollered. "Lovely!"

"Okay." I consulted the Fellowship again. "Boromir."

He stood. "I will be performing a drill exercise that soldiers to in my city." He marched to the area we had been using as a stage, clicked his heels and went off into some sort of "exercise" that looked a bit like my sister's drill team performance, only performed by a burley guy. Odd.

"Glorious!" Meagan hollered as he did some about-face trick. "Lovely!"

We clapped when he finished, and I asked Aragorn what he had prepared.

"If it please everyone here, I would perform the 'Lay of Luthien.' "

"By all means, enlighten us."

_"The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinuviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

_"There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_"Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_"He heard there oft the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as linden-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollows quavering._

_Now withered lay the hemlock-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the beechen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering._

_"He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantle flinted in the moon,_

_As on a hill-top high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

_"When winter passed, she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring,_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling._

_He saw the elven-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling._

_"Again she fled, but swift he came,_

_Tinuviel! Tinuviel!_

_He called her by her elvish name;_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinuviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening._

_"As Beren looked into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair,_

_The trembling starlight of the skies_

_He saw there mirrored shimmering._

_Tinuviel the elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven wise,_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver glimmering._

_"Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless."_

"Glorious!" Meagan hollered. "Lovely!"

By the end, I was in tears thinking of what Aragorn must be going through right now. "It's okay, _Ada_," I consoled as I hugged him, though I knew that he wouldn't be happy until this was all over and he was married to Arwen. "Okay, next we have Legolas," I said, trying to break the melancholy mood the camp had seemed to have fallen in.

"I will sing a song I have composed for the Lady Amanda," he announced. Meagan whistled and clapped as Mandy blushed a deep crimson. I elbowed her, smirking, before she elbowed me back, now smiling shyly. Legolas cleared his throat, flushing slightly as well.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _

_And summer's lease hath all to short a date;_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, _

_And often is his his gold complexion dimm'd_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines, _

_By chance or narture's changing course untimm'd:_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou iw'st;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wnd'rest in his shade, _

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;_

_So long as elf can breathe or eyes can see, _

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. _

We sat in silence for a time. Legolas had a good voice, but something about the words sounded a little odd. I couldn't put my finger on it, though, until Mandy said, confused and beaming, "That was beautiful, Legolas.But...well, I think that's one of Shakespeare's sonnets . . . I think."

"Plagiarist!" Meagan yelled.

Legolas looked confused. "I composed it just this morning . . ."

"That is a sonnet by one of the world's most famous playwrights," I confirmed, "and his name is NOT Legolas."

Aragorn stepped in, "Perhaps this is merely coincidence. A sonnet is a poem, but what Legolas just sang was a song. It may be that he was simply given the same words as your playwright."

I couldn't argue against coincidence, but Meagan sure could, "Well, I must say that he did NOT write it!"

"Of all the—" Legolas burst out.

"Shall I compare thee to a bale of hay?" Meagan countered. I grabbed her away from Legolas' throat as Aragorn did the same with Legolas.

"That is enough," Aragorn shouted. "Now, will the ladies please perform?"

"Of course, Aragorn," Mandy told him, much shaken. She moved onto the stage as Meagan picked up the piccolo and began to play.

_"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true.  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home._

_"Mornië utúlië.  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornië alantië.  
A promise lives within you now._

_"May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away.  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day.  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun._

_"Mornië utúlië.  
Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornië alantië.  
A promise lives within you now._

_"A promise lives within you now . . ."_

"Wasn't that glorious!" Meagan hollered at the others, who were applauding. "Lovely!"

"So beautiful!" I murmured, actually meaning it. I glanced over at Legolas, not surprised to see him nearly drooling. "Pick your jaw up off of the floor, Legolas. You might hurt yourself." He looked genuinely embarrassed. Mandy stuck out her tongue at me (I pretended not to notice) and proceeded to give her Elf a glowing smile and a hug.

"Kelsey, I believe you are the only one who has not gone yet," Aragorn noted. I pulled a grand piano out of my bag, sat down, nodded to Meagan and started to play.

_"When the cold of winter comes,  
Starless night will cover day.  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain._

_"But in dreams,  
I can hear your name.  
And in dreams  
We will meet again._

_"When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days,  
In the dark I hear a call,  
Calling me there.  
I will go there  
And back again."_

"Glorious!" Meagan hollered. "Love-"

"Meagan!" Mandy shouted. "Do you have to say that after every preformance?" As Meagan stuck her tongue out at Mandy, she suddenly vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Mandy asked, poking the ground with a stick and flipping over rocks as if Meagan might be under them.

"Gone," Pippin sighed. "She was nice."

"She sang off-key," Boromir commented.

"Which is why she didn't sing," Gimli pointed out.

"Speaking of which," I remarked. "Anyone know how to sing 'Happy Birthday' here besides Mandy and I?" There was a short silence.

"Guess not." Mandy said, almost relieved.

"Oh well," I said cheerfully. "Cake anyone?"

* * *

**Nickel's PoV**

A couple hundred miles to the west . . .

* * *

"Wheeee!" 

"Be quiet, idiot girl!"

"Sorry . . . Wheeeee!" I so should've gotten an eagle instead of an airplane—I wouldn't have crashed. "Wheee!"

* * *

Pray, please review and tell us if you thought that was amusing. I certainly hope that it was! Sorry about the long update...It annoys me too... --The Editor 

_yeah, sorry about the long wait, and the mass of poetry and stuff. Legolas is a plagerist! Just wait till nest chapter . . . or the one after it . . . lots of poetry!_

**No he's not! At least, not in his world...oh well. He's hot and it was cute. : P Sorry, but Nicole took forever to get the words up. (Love you! By the way, where have you been for the past week or so?) R&R please!**


	42. The Love Sickness

**Er...okay, I'm bored. Here's another chapter. Love ya reviewers!**

**The Love Sickness

* * *

**

**Mandy's PoV ---- Day four ----

* * *

**

We were bored. I consulted the appendix of The Return of the King and found out that our voyage would last six more days. Yippee. As to details, Kelsey investigated a copy of The Fellowship of the Ring to find out when we'd meet the rapids and Winged Shadow—something she vaguely remember—and the Argonath.

All the same, there was nothing to do. We were just floating along all day. Neither of us wanted to get in trouble, so we were quiet as the Fellowship seemed nervous and uncomfortable. Of course, the laptop I found in Kelsey's bag was extremely useful at this time, especially for reading romantic fanfiction. Although, I'm beginning to think it's growing on me...

* * *

Night Five

* * *

We slept late and started again as the sun began to set. The boat thing was getting old.

* * *

Day Six

**Kelsey's PoV**

(Note! Remember we are traveling at night and sleeping during the day!)

* * *

"Kelsey. Kelsey." I rolled over. 

"What, Manda?"

"Come on. Wake up!"

"Why?" I sat up. "We paddled all night. Can I at least get some sleep?"

"Help me out here!"

"What are you doing?"

"Professing my love for Leggy through art!"

"What?"

"Spray painting boats!" She replied. "That's what Lady Laswen did in her fanfic!"

"That's vandalism, and she did not do it to...er...profess love."

"Oh, fine."

"That's creepy—since when have you been so submissive?"

"Uh . . ."

"Go back to sleep."

"Fine."

* * *

Night Seven

* * *

"Mandy, snap out of it!" She sat staring blankly ahead. "Mandy!" She looked at me dumbly. "It's no use . . ." 

_"Mother dear, I _

_can't finish my _

_weaving._

_You may _

_blame Aphrodite._

_Soft as she is,_

_She has almost_

_killed me with _

_love for that boy."_

Mandy returned to staring and said one word, "Sappho." Weird. I gave up on Mandy. She was going insane, even by our standards.

* * *

**Nickel's PoV

* * *

**

I looked down from the eagle with my binoculars. There they were: they tiny gray boats—and my friends. Mandy wasn't moving, but Kelsey was waving things in front of her eyes. Lovesick puppy. This was proving to be a very dangerous disease.

* * *

Night Eight

**Kelsey's PoV

* * *

**

"Mandy, this has gone on long enough. Snap out of it!"

_"My friend,_

_I'm head_

_Over heels,_

_"His form,_

_His lotus eyes_

_His glance which isn't_

_All that straight_

_"Have carved themselves_

_Upon my sight._

--Meera." Mandy remarked. "Good poet."

_"Strephon kissed me in the spring,_

_Robin in the fall,_

_But Colin only looked at me_

_And never kissed at all._

_"Strephon's kiss was lost in jest,_

_Robin's lost in play,_

_But the kiss in Colin's eyes_

_Haunts me night and day._

--Sarah Teasdale." I chanted, "No need for kissing!"

_"Who carved love_

_And placed him by_

_This fountain,_

_Thinking_

_He could control_

_Such fire_

_With water?_

--Zenodotus." Mandy countered.

_"Love is a universal migraine,_

_A bright stain on the vision_

_Blotting out reason._

--Robert Graves." I replied

"_O, my love's like a red, red rose,_

_That's newly sprung in June;_

_O, my love's like the melody_

_That's sweetly play'd in tune._

--Robert Burns." Mandy stared blankly at Legolas.

"_And now the fancy passes by,_

_And nothing will remain,_

_And miles around they'll say that I_

_Am quite myself again._

--A.E. Housman." I told her, "Forget him!"

We glared at each other.

"You are too young to be in love, Mandy."

She laughed, "That was weird."

But I could tell she was still stricken with love-sick puppyness. Eru help us.

* * *

Yea! The story's getting very intersting (well, at least _I_ think so!)! R&R! --The Editor

**I love it when I'm bored. More chapters get up. R&R please! -Mandy**

_Poetry! I Love poetry!_


	43. Orcs, Rapids and SleepSlapping

**Hey guys! Guess what? I have a public service announcement:**

**Please read our third story added to our family of...stories, and...**

**Okay, I butchered that. Anyway, Nickel's posted this new story (on our account) and she needs some help. She's sent some girls to ME (how original) and she doesn't know what period in time in ME to send them to. After that, she'll probably have a vague sense of where to send the story.**

**Anyway, reviews...**

**BlackRosePoison-Orchid(1)**-Amen. Thankfully none of them will have to feel my wrath. Well...no, Gimli might eventually...

**BlackRosePoison-Orchid(2)**-...Little yellow birdy? Meagan disappeared, for all we know. : 0 We're still deciding what's REALLY going on...

**Gina**-Well, I'm glad we actually served a purpose (seeing as those times are few and far between!)! Hope you didn't murder that poor, poor little girl (note the sarcasm!)! --The Editor

**iceprincess141414**-Ooh...Sorry about the anxious-isity (not a word, I know)...Anyway, welcome to the reviewer family! When you review for the first time you get to see the extreme gratification in the authors (and editor). But, if you review again in the next fifteen minutes, you will get the gratification and we will send you one of the males (according toyour choice) from this story to help you with your chores! But, if you call in the nex--KELSEY! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND STOP SOUNDING LIKE A STUPID INFOMERCIAL!--sorry! I can get a little carried away! --The Editor

**Orcs, Rapids and Sleep-Slapping

* * *

---- Mandy's PoV ----

* * *

**

Maybe I was in love. I stared at Legolas all day, grinning stupidly in spite of myself. I think Kelsey was trying to talk to me, but when I asked her what she wanted, she just huffed.

"You never pay attention to me anymore," she whined before turning back to rowing. I frowned at her and then shrugged. It wasn't my problem.

We'd been rowing for awhile now, and even though I had _The Sickness_ (A/N: haha!), I couldn't help but be a little paranoid.

"What was that?" I hissed quietly when a tree branch broke.

"The wind," Kelsey reasoned a little coldly, pushing her paddle deeper into the water.

"Or something else," Sam's voice floated over. Thank Eru I wasn't the only one who was paranoid.

"I agree with Sam," Aragorn said, frowning. "Something is—" An arrow whizzed through the air, striking the side of our boat with a dull thud. I screamed.

"Paddle faster! Paddle away! The rapids of Sarn Gebir are upon us!" Boromir shouted. "Get away from the area!" This brought a new realization to us as we felt rocks scraping the boat. Still screaming, I grabbed my paddle from the bottom of the boat and paddled as fast as I could.

"Mandy! Calm down!" Kelsey grabbed me as a shower of arrows hit the water.

"Why calm down?" I shrieked, still paddling.

"Because what you're doing now is making us go in circles!" I stopped paddling. "Good. Now, stroke twice on the left, then twice on the right, okay?" I nodded slowly. "Good. Now right, one . . . two . . . left . . . one . . . two . . . right . . . one . . . two . . ." I paddled only a tad slower than before, but this time we were actually going somewhere. Within minutes, we had escaped the orcs and the rapids and found ourselves alone in the river until the others caught up.

"I sure 'ope we don't run into those again," Sam breathed.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Pippin disagreed.

"It was _way_ coolio." Merry flipped his curly hair. Kelsey and I rolled our eyes at each other. When the Hobbits copied us, they _copied_ us.

As the Hobbits argued, I looked up at the sky. "Hey, I can see the stars!" I gasped quietly as Kelsey started singing "Stars" by Switchfoot. "There's Orion and the Big Dipper!" I pointed them out. "And . . . what's that?" Everyone looked up as a loud shriek erupted.

"Nazgul!" Boromir hissed.

"We have another Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bow and arrow. "I'll shoot it."

"No, Mandy! You don't know how—" I let the arrow fly before Kelsey could finish her sentence. It flew a couple of feet into the air. Suddenly, the arrow flipped over and zoomed toward the water.

"Aah!" I screamed, flinging my arms over my head.

"Mandy, paddle out of the way!"

"Why me?"

"Mandy!" I screamed and ducked as a bow twanged and an arrow whistled. Something snapped as the bow sand a second time. I cautiously looked up.

"Mandy, it's okay!" Kelsey whispered when the Nazgul screeched, looking around. "Legolas shot the Nazgul!"

"What about the arrow?" I hissed as I looked around again, finding a broken arrow in the water.

"It broke."

"How?"

"Legolas shot that, too!" Pippin piped up.

"Coolio," Merry agreed.

'Yeah . . ." I trailed off. "Can we camp for the night?"

"No. we must keep going," Aragorn explained.

"But I wanna camp!" I moaned.

"Me too, _Ada_!" Kelsey agreed.

"Me too!" Pippin whined.

"Me three," Merry corrected, "and me four!" Aragorn looked pleadingly at Legolas, Gimli and Boromir.

"I must side with the ladies," Legolas admitted. Inside, I swooned.

"Aye! I am getting cramps," Gimli fessed up. In front of me, Kelsey grimaced.

"TMI!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Was Gimli was a bit behind on the times or what . . .

**

* * *

Narrator's PoV

* * *

**

After much disagreement that almost caused the Fellowship to have a Civil War (over something as stupid as camping), they eventually camped. This was only achieved by much puppy-dog-eyes on Kelsey's part as she acted pitiful in order to sway Aragorn to let them camp.

* * *

**Nickel's PoV

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV

* * *

**

"Legolas? Want to do it now?"

"Yes, but—"

"Shh! Come on!" We approached Mandy, who, the moment we had landed, set up a sleeping bag and fallen asleep immediately.

"Okay . . ." I tapped Mandy on the shoulder.

"Stop it!" Mandy ordered sleepily. I stifled my giggles.

"Mandy, Leggy wants to talk to you," I said softly.

"Leggy?" Mandy murmured. I raised my eyebrows and nudged Legolas.

"Mandy, do you love me?" I rolled my eyes.

"I love you _sooo_ much!" Mandy mumbled. "I love you _this_ much!" She demonstrated just how much by flinging out her arms and effectively smacking Gimli's forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Strawberries . . ."

* * *

Fairly short, but highly necessary! Hope you enjoyed it! The next one should be longer . . . --The Editor 

_Strawberries! I had Starwberry pie for breakfast this morning. _

**LOL! I'm not liking these chapters as much...too much...er...Strawberries! Oh well, hope you like these chappies--they're longer! Yeah! R&R, my wonderful readers! Please?--Mandy**


	44. The Campaign Trail

**Hola! Guess what? Fellowship of the Freaks is almost over! Which means we have part 2 and 3 of the trilogy to finish! I'm going to try and update a lot this week so I can get FotF over with before I leave on Vacation. Reviewers...**

**Gina-** Yeah, you know, I realized I do do that and that it does get really annoying in the fanfic so it must be annoying in real life...oh well! Just one more annoying thing for me to do!

**Allie-** No offense, but why don't you type andupdate PotP?

**LOL to all reviewers and readers and here is the new chappy!**

**The Campaign Trail

* * *

Kelsey's PoV

* * *

**

Early the next morning, Aragorn roused me from a wonderful dream about a certain blond Elf (no, **not** Legolas. That would ruin the plot). . .

"Wassamatta?" I asked, sleep still clouding my brain.

"Legolas and I are going to go find the portage way that will take us past the rapids," he whispered. "The others are still asleep, so I will need you to tell them."

"Okay," I replied, falling back on my pillow. Beside me, Mandy sat up.

"You know, I had the weirdest dream . . ." she remarked. "I dreamt that I told Leggy I loved him and then smacked Gimli because he was trying to steal a box of strawberries that were in my possession."

"You're too weird, Mandy," I commented, sitting up as well. Aragorn gave her a puzzled look before turning back to me.

"If we do no return within a day, the Fellowship must choose a new leader," Aragorn told us before gesturing to Legolas, who had been grabbing a small sack of food. The two began to leave. "For we cannot risk failure to our mission."

"Wait . . . if you _don't_ return?" Mandy shrieked and ran after them. "Then don't go!" I rolled my eyes and got up, grabbing a bunch of eggs from my bag and starting the fire up. I also grabbed the infamous frying pan (A/N: you'd better believe it's infamous!)(N/N: Did you steal my tephlon frying pan, Kelsey?)as Mandy came back, scowling.

"They're still going," she grumbled.

"Well, they're coming back," I retorted, cracking the eggs on the edge of a bowl and combining them with a little milk. "Grab the salt and pepper. _And_ my apron," I ordered as I poured the eggs into the pan over the fire.

"You forgot the magic word," Mandy demanded, grabbing the bag and holding it an arm's length away from me.

"PLEASE?" Mandy passed the afore-said objects to me before collapsing on her sleeping mat. That's when my sensitive elven-ears pricked up to some murmuring.

"Mr. Frodo! Wake up!"

"Ooh! I smell eggs!"

"Any tomatoes?"

"Or bacon?"

"Only eggs!" I called, scooping my creation onto tin plates, courtesy of my bag.

"Aww . . ." Pippin complained.

"Well, you could just not have breakfast," I pointed out. Pippin's eyes grew wide.

"Eggs is coolio."

"Are," I corrected. "Eggs _are_ coolio." Pippin groaned softly.

"Whatever, Grammar Girl. Can I have me eggs?"

"Grammar Girl?" I raised my eyebrows as I felt a smile tweaking at the corners of my mouth. "Where'd you get that term?"

"Mandy," he said simply. "That's what she calls you behind your back." The smile quickly faded as I glared in Mandy's direction, who promptly changed the subject.

"You know, if we had to pick someone to be the leader in case Legolas and Aragorn don't come back, I'd pick Kelsey." Pippin cocked his head.

"They left?" he asked, looking around. I nodded.

"They went to find the portage way," Mandy clarified. "And if they don't come back, I think Kelsey should be our new leader."

"Why?" Merry asked, mouth fit to burst with eggs.

"Because she can cook," Mandy pointed out, grabbing her own plate as Gimli and Boromir sat up wearily.

"I object!" Gimli slurred. Mandy kicked him and watched as he slid to one side of his mat.

"Stupid idiot," she commented.

"Prove to us that you're a good cook," Sam insisted, reaching for more eggs, "and we'll let you be the leader." I frowned, then brightened.

"I'll make an entire dinner!" I exclaimed. "Let's see . . . maybe hamburgers . . . or hotdogs—no! Pot roast! With beef, onions, potatoes and other things—oh! I'll make a salad, too! And pie! Apple pie! You remember mine from Thanksgiving, naturally . . ."

* * *

**Mandy's PoV

* * *

**

Kelsey had subsided to muttering and pulling things out of her bag, when Aragorn and Legolas came back.

"We found the portage way," Aragorn announced as I threw myself into Legolas' arms. "We will need to carry the boats over the path, so finish up."

"Kelsey! They came back!" I squealed enthusiastically. "You don't have to cook anymore!" But Kelsey continued muttering to herself and preparing the meal.

* * *

**Quick scene transition--The Portage Way!**

"Oof! Kelsey! A little help!" I squeaked as the boat's weight crushed me. Kelsey ignored me, carrying her pot roast. "Oh, come on!"

"Lady Amanda!" Aragorn called. "We cannot tarry! Please hurry!"

"Well, maybe if I had some help I could!" I grumbled as everyone else disappeared around the bend. "Can you guys wait up!" No one answered me and all I heard were Kelsey's mumblings. "Gee, thanks guys . . ."

After Legolas got the boat he shared with Gimli to our new campsite, he came back to help me carry Kelsey's and mine the last third of the trail. We actually managed to get it to the campsite before sunset.

"Phew!" I panted, sliding to the ground and, for the moment, ignoring Legolas (A/N: shocker!).

"Finished!" Kelsey yelled.

"Oh, thank goodness," I mumbled. "I'm starving.

"Food!" Pippin squealed, dropping his gear in a pile on the ground and racing up to Kelsey, who had set up a little table with her promised pot roast, salad and pie! And the plates and other utensils, of course.

"Okay . . . Dig in!" Kelsey said. But as everyone (Hobbits and Gimli) leapt for the food, Kelsey held up her hand in a crossing guard gesture. "But you have to form a good line." The Hobbits grumbled but did so, taking plates and loading them with food.

"Smells good, Kelsey," I remarked., taking up a small plate myself.

"Mmm . . . good," Sam mumbled. "She can be our new leader!" I cocked my head.

"What?"

"I second that!" Pippin nodded, gobbling down the food. Aragorn frowned.

"But I am the leader!" he shouted.

"Oh, yeah . . ." Kelsey thought for a moment. "We can both be the leader! But I'll be the head chef!" Aragorn shrugged.

"Very well then," he agreed, grasping the plate Kelsey handed him. I finished my meal and leaned back into the rock I had been sitting against.

"Good stuff, Kelsey," I admitted. "It was really good." Kelsey bowed dramatically.

"What can I say?" she queried, tossing her hair back. "I'm a natural!" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to let her get off so easy.

"I'll bet even a certain Elf would be pleased with it!" I teased, mouthing the name 'Haldir'.

"Mandy!" Kelsey blushed, wondering how I knew about her infatuation.

"Yes, I know your little secret!" The Fellowship looked confused (the Hobbits, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas), while the rest (Aragorn) started to look a bit defensive.

"What's this about, Kelsey?" he demanded.

"Nothing, _Ada_!" Kelsey's cheeks started to turn a deep shade of red, almost purple. "Nothing!"

"It had better stay that way because if anyone so much as looks at you funny, I'll have their head!" Now everyone looked surprised, including Kelsey and me, at his sudden display of fatherly protectiveness.

"Then you'll have to have the Lady Amanda and the Lady Nicole's head," Gimli remarked. "For they give her funny looks all the time."

"Don't hurt me!" I yelped, hiding behind Kelsey. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"I meant if a _male_ looks at you funny, I'll-"

"But then you'll have to behead Legolas," Boromir interrupted. I ran over to my elf and flung my arms around him defensively. "For he gives her looks all-"

"I didn't mean...what I meant..." Aragorn stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. As soon as I figured out he wasn't going to hurt my elf, I wandered back over to my sleeping mat.

"Whatever . . . I'm going to sleep," I yawned, throwing my sleeping mat into a comfortable nest and lying down, slowly nodding to sleep as Kelsey kept her eyes to the ground as she busied herself with the dishes so she wouldn't have to look her foster-father in the eye. This was turning out to be quite a strange adventure . . . Who would've thought that Kelsey actually had a crush on someone, maybe even loved someone. . . Passing strange indeed . . .

* * *

Strange indeed, eh? What gives! I'm a girl, aren't I? I'm allowed to have female emotions!--The Editor 

_Yes, mother, but you're very good at hiding the freaky H-chemicals that stole my common sense . . .wait, did I ever have common sense?_

**Yeah...but hey, we're all pretty starnge. LOL, I think that Nicole never did have common sense. Ever since she locked Glorfindel in her locker. Speaking of which, did you ever get him out before the end of the school year?**

**And, no Kelsey, you're not allowed to have crazy, enraged, female hormones. That's my job. : ) After Scott, Tom, Isaac, Jack, Mitchel, Austin, Ryan, John, and whoever this "Max" guy is from earlier chapters, enraged female hormones are obviously my job!(P.S. For the updates on those you don't know about, email me!) R&R my lovely reviewers!**


	45. Where None Has Ever Set Foot

**Hey guys! With Fellowship so close to ending, I figured I'd go ahead and give you at least this chapter. After this, there's 1 or 2 more left, which should be up by the end of the week. Reviewer...**

**JustMe-** Hey! We'll just have to see, won't we: ) Maybe at the end of Fellowship I'll give you guys a preview for Two Towers...

**Anyway, I'm going to miss you guys lots 'cause I'll be gone next week and part of the week after, but Kelsey and Nickel can update for me. Later!**

**Where None Has Ever Set Foot

* * *

Nickel's PoV **

"So Gandalf . . . got any aces?"

"No . . ."

"B.S.!"

"I don't think that this was the way you explained the game . . ."

"Who cares! I have three aces, so you have to have the other one! . . . Oh, wait . . . here's the other one . . . it was under another card . . ."

"That does not count!" Gandalf grumbled, pulling out his staff. It grew bright . . . and brighter, until fire shot out of it and the cards burst into flame. "Too bad. I guess we cannot play cards anymore . . ." I stared at him.

". . . Could you teach me that?"

* * *

**Kelsey's PoV

* * *

**

We spent the next morning sailing down the river. Nothing interesting , unless you count Mandy screaming at Pippin for slapping her in his sleep. Nothing was interesting, that is, until we reached the Argonath.

"Ooh . . . Crossing Guards." Mandy stared at them, awed. "Can I climb them?"

"No," I said sternly. "We don't have time. But we can go swimming if you want." Mandy shrugged.

"Okay." She dipped her fingers in the water. "Aah!" She pulled them out and shook them wildly. "It's cold!"

"Live with it," I snapped. I was pretty tetchy after ten days of being in a boat with . . . _her_.

"Aah . . . but—" I glared at her. She flinched, scowling, and looked away. "You're no fun!"

"I know," I retorted, looking around. "Hey! There's Tol Brandir!" Mandy's head whipped around, her hair slapping her in the face.

"Ow!" she squealed. "I mean, cool! Can we swim over there?" Boromir turned around, almost falling out of the boat.

"No man, beast, elf, dwarf or anything else has ever set foot on that island," he murmured in a hushed voice. Mandy cocked her head.

"And . . . that would stop me from getting there how?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Boromir frowned.

"Well . . . I—I guess I . . ." he faltered.

"There you go," she retorted as our boats came to a rest on the bank. Mandy leapt out and fell to the ground. "Land! Solid land!" (LOL, whose seen 'The Pacifier'?)

"Mandy, we've seen land before," I commented, pulling out a shower curtain and hanging it up across a bunch of trees.

"But you know what happens here," she protested, taking the bathing suit I handed her.

"Mandy!" I hissed, and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What happens here?" Boromir asked sharply. Mandy ran behind our shower curtain.

"42 days after a month before Valentine's Day!" (Man, that is confusing) she screamed. When Boromir looked at me, I shrugged, seeing Frodo leave out of the corner of my eye.

"Figure it out for yourself," I replied as Boromir's eyes followed my line of sight. No one, except me, noticed him silently follow Frodo. I knew what had to be done had to be done, so I pulled out another shower curtain so I could change as well.

"OMG, Kelsey! These are beautiful!" Mandy gasped, pulling her shower curtain aside. She was wearing navy, knee-length board shorts and a bikini top (same color). In my opinion, she looked everything a tom-boy was supposed to.

"You look great," I admitted, looking down at my own suit. The top was the same as Mandy's, but I wore boy-cut bathing suit bottoms. Both pieces were a stunning shade of hot pink.

"You, too." She flipped her waist-length, blonde hair back so that her pointy ears were more obvious than ever.

"Oh, it blinds me!"

"It's improper!"

"Coolio!" Kelsey and I glanced at each other. Most of the Fellowship had shielded their eyes or jumped behind rocks so that they couldn't see us. Aragorn, however, had the look of someone who believes their daughter is crazy to wear anythingnot worn in the 80's (I get that from my _Ada_ all the time)and Legolas's jaw had dropped considerably lower than usually. If he hurts himself, it's Mandy's fault, not mine.

"Uh, hello?" Mandy said. "We're in bathing suits!"

"Hey, uh, Mandy?" I nudged her. "They think it's improper to see too much of a person."

"Oh, yeah . . ." Mandy shrugged and walked over to the boats, pulling out some rope and walking to the water.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted.

"To rope off the falls so no one goes bye-bye!" she called back. I looked back at the Fellowship.

"You guys want to go swimming, too?" I asked. The Hobbits nodded eagerly and Gimli shook his head. Aragorn shrugged (I'd talk him around later). Legolas only looked confused.

"Okay, I'll get some swimming trunks for you guys, and—" Too late. The Hobbits tossed off their shirts and ran in the water in their trousers. I grimaced. "Okay . . . Legolas." I reached in my bag and pulled out some Hawaiian print swim trunks that were navy and white and had the American Eagle logo on the hem. "Here you go. And Aragorn . . ." I pulled out one identical to Legolas' except it was dark green and white. "Here you go." I threw my bag over to the side and grabbed some more rope. "I'm going to set up a zip-line."

* * *

**Mandy's PoV

* * *

**

I can't believe it was so hard to make a line to keep people from falling over the falls! In the end, with Kelsey's help, I connected the rope to Tol Brandir and about midway up the Argonath as well as a second rope to climb up to midway up the Argonath.

"Finished!" I called, attaching about a foot of rope with something to hold on to the zip-line. Then, I gripped the piece of rope tightly and jumped off some freaky Gondor dude's belt. I flew, skimming over the water until I landed neatly on the island. "I am now the first person ever to step on this island!"

"Second," Kelsey corrected, pulling a crank. The small bit of rope went back up to the top for Aragorn, who was soonzooming down on the zip-line. Then, when he had almost reached the island, he let go. Belly Flop! "Ooohh . . ."

"Aragorn!" Kelsey yelped, running up to him. "Are you okay!" I cranked the rope back to the top.

"It is . . . hard . . . to breathe!" he gasped, clutching his stomach. I smirked.

"You think it's hard to breathe?" I queried sarcastically. "You try wearing a corset after a hard tennis match and trying to project to the back of an auditorium that has bad acoustics!" Kelsey looked at me incredulously, leaving Aragorn be for a moment. "What?"

"You've done that? 'Cause I sincerely doubt it!"

"Naw . . . It just sounds impressive."

"Tennis?" Aragorn asked, now breathing somewhat normally. Kelsey, however, had diverted her attention back to him and dragged him over to the island and was pulling a first aid kit out of her bag.

"Are you okay? Do you have any medical tags? Can you breath?" Kelsey asked slowly and loudly, giving his shoulders a light shake. "Do you need CPR? I am certified in CPR."

"Kelsey, I'm fine, really. I—"

"Do you need a bandage? Because I do have bandages—"

"Kelsey!"

"What?"

"I'm alright!" Kelsey stared at him.

"Oh . . ." I rolled my eyes as Pippin and Merry skidded to a stop on the island.

"That was coolio!"

"Awesome!" They high-fived each other. I sighed and dived into the water, not for the first time thankful that I did not have to worry about contacts, thanks to my perfect elven-vision. When I came up, Merry and Pippin had followed suit and Sam had fallen onto the island with a crash landing.

"Oh, that hurts," he moaned. Kelsey ignored him.

"Who are we missing?" she asked, counting heads as I walked back to the island.

"Legolas, Frodo, Gimli and Boromir," I replied, watching as Legolas took hold of the zip-line. "Come on, Leggy!"

"Leggy?" Pippin smirked. I turned and scowled at him,about to make a smart aleck remark, when Legolas crashed into me.

"Ow!" I squealed, falling backwards onto sand that wasn't exactly soft. "That hurts!" Legolas leapt up and held out a hand for me.

"Sorry, Lady Amanda," he apologized, pulling me up to my feet. I shook my hair out of my eyes and straightened my boyish, knee-length bottoms before looking up at him. My eyes widened considerably: trust me when I tell you Elf princes are HOT...especially in swim trunks.

" 'Sokay." I grinned up at him.He looked almost surprised at my reaction. "Hey, you wanna explore the island?"

* * *

A nice, looooooong chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! --The Editor 

_For anyone confused about all that information (cuz I was even though I helped with it) check a map so you can undestand. Unfortunately, I can't draw a diagram for you. _

**LOL! I love these chappies! Another one is coming ASAP!**


	46. Kelsey's Bag Flirts with Kanon

**Eep! Guys, this is the LAST chapter of Fellowship of the Freaks! Then we move on to the second part of our trilogy! Eep! Reviwers...**

**Gina-** Hey! I thought you were at camp? Oh well. Thanks! No, he's amazingly HOT in board shorts... : )

**JustMe-** Oh yeah...

**Well, this is it. Enjoy the last chapter of Fellowship of the Freaks and in about a week we'll start posting Two Towers. :sniff: my project's a 1/3 of the way done...**

**Disclaimer:** We own everything in this chapter . . . except . . . for . . . the characters . . . Technically, no one owns the beings that emerge at Kelsey's doing because they don't even exist, even on the fringes of true fiction. _No habla Englais_. Or, as it should be, _no habla Espanol_.

**Kelsey's Bag Flirts with "Kanon" (Canon)**

**

* * *

**

**Kelsey's PoV **

I watched Legolas and Mandy disappear into a grove of trees, disgusted at the hint of jealousy in my gaze. Sighing, I found myself thinking about Haldir . . . Immediately I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Whatever," I muttered at their retreated backs and proceeded to leap into the water. When I emerged, Merry and Pippin splashed me. "Aah!"

"So, where'd Mandy and Leggy go?" Pippin asked, sarcastically emphasizing the "Leggy."

"Exploring," I replied shortly, grinning. I splashed the two and dove underwater, getting ready to leap up and splash Aragorn.

For the next hour or so, that's what we did: sneak up on one another, splash one another and slide down the zip-line. But not long after that, we were all on the beach, laughing at nothing breathlessly and wrapping towels around us.

"We'd better go back and see how Frodo's coming along," I finally decided, looking around. "Uh . . . where's Mandy?"

"And _Leggy_?" Merry remarked. I gave him my Galadriel eyes. He leapt up and ran behind Pippin."Yikes!"

"I'll go find them." I walked off through the forest of the island. It didn't take long to find them—the island wasn't that big.

I trekked to the opposite side of the island, where I found the two - Legolas standing on the waterfall side of the island, entwined by the golden spray and Mandy, well . . . Legolas was looking around, presumably trying to find Mandy, who was hiding behind a rock that was protruding out of the water. When Legolas turned his back to her, Mandy crept out, ducking underwater and swimming up behind him. She crouched down, then sprung out of the water, throwing her arms around Legolas' neck.

"Gotcha!" she shouted, laughing. I wondered why I hadn't heard them earlier. Legolas ducked underwater, careful not to slipp and go over the edge, grabbing Mandy and flipping her over. She came up spluttering. "No fair!" she whined as Legolas came up, catching her by the waist. Oh, no. Their faces were coming closer . . .

"Stunning performance!" I made my entrance clapping. Legolas let go of Mandy, startled.

"Wha—" She slipped underwater but came back up immediately, gasping. "Man, you know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" I shrugged.

"I do the best I can," I admitted. "And someone's got to keep you in line when Nickel can't."

"True . . ."

"Anyway, the rest of us are ready to go find Frodo. Y'all need to come, too." Mandy shrugged.

"Sure. Do you have any towels?" I threw a couple at them that the bag produced. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I turned to leave, but when I didn't hear them following, I turned around. Their lips were touching . . . "Mandy! NO! Get away from the EVIL!" The leapt apart, Mandy's cheeks flushing.

"Uh, Kelsey . . ." she started awkwardly. I rolled my eyes, walked up to her and pulled her back to the island.

"Go back," I ordered.

"Yes, mother," she muttered sarcastically. I turned to Legolas.

"If you touch her again, I will be forced to put a restraining order on you. Do I make myself understood?" I fumed.

"But—"

"No buts." I pointed in the direction we were to leave. "Go."

* * *

By the time we reached the mainland, there were swords clashing just uphill of us. 

"I didn't even get to change!" I grumbled, dropping my towel and picking up my sword. Mandy was just trying to pick up a sword. I rolled my eyes (I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) and ran uphill.

"DIE!" I shouted, running my sword through an orc. I started to go crazy, swiping my sword all over. Then, I got tired of my sword and realized I had an umbrella on me.

"How does that help?" Legolas shouted, shooting some really ugly orc with an arrow. I stabbed an orc with the extremely pointy top. ". . . Oh . . . where did all of the orcs go?" he wondered as we looked around. All of the orcs were on the ground, dead or dying, and all we could hear were birds chirping.

"Oh, no!" I moaned. "Everything's going to get out of canon! Oh, wait!" I ran back to the boats. Frodo wasn't there yet, but Mandy was still trying to pick up a sword. "Hi, Mandy!"

"Could you help me?" she begged, but I had already grabbed my bag and ran back uphill. I started pulling orcs out of it, screaming.

"More orcs!" I paused to take a particularly large orc out of my bag before continuing to run. "Shoot them!" A couple of orcs ran off in another direction, following hobbit tracks. "Yeah! I'm no longer going to ruin the canon!"

* * *

**Nickel's PoV**

Meanwhile, on the back of Gwaihir . . .

* * *

"All right. Now put your right foot in front—" 

"Like this?"

"Yes. Like that. Now point the staff at the leaf and say 'naur.' "

"What does that mean?"

"Fire."

"Ooh . . ." I pointed the staff at the leaf. "Naur." The staff lit up. I held my breath . . . and water spewed out like a sprinkler. "I didn't mean to do that!"

* * *

**Mandy's PoV

* * *

**

"Fine! I give up!" I shouted at the sword, putting my hands on my hips. "Wait a minute! I still have my dagger from Galadriel!" I pulled that out of my pocket and unsheathed it. I began to charge up the hill, but just then, Frodo appeared and I decided not to, considering the fight was almost over. "Hey, Frodo!"

"They took Merry and Pippin," he choked. "I have to leave by myself. I cannot bring harm to anyone else." He started to get into a boat.

"Wait!" I grabbed the boat. "Wait just a—"

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam leapt out of the forest toward Frodo. "I am coming with you!"

"Sam, no! You can—"

"Frodo." He looked at me. "Take Sam. Trust me. He'll help." Frodo nodded and got into the boat. Sam grabbed his pack and hopped in. They rowed a little ways out, then turned and waved.

"Bye!"

"Bye-bye, boys!" I called. "Have fun storming the castle!"

"Think it'll work?" Kelsey asked.

"It would take a miracle," I said before jumping in the air. "Whoa! Where'd you come from!"

"I left the guys to take care of the orcs. I killed them all before they could grab the Hobbits, so I got some more for them to fight." She turned and hid behind her shower curtain, presumably changing, and I followed suit.

"Oh . . . well, everything's still in canon," I remarked. "Frodo and Sam are off. Merry and Pippin got taken by the orcs—" I peeped around the side of the curtain when I heard some commotion. Suddenly, the guys appeared carrying Boromir. "Oh, and Boromir died."

"Oh, great," Kelsey came out in a lightweight elvish dress (yep, it _is_ possible!), her hair tied back intricately (don't ask me how she did it in such a short matter of time) and a big black bundle in her arms. I finished up, too, and came out, nice and comfortable in leggings and a tunic, my hair tied back and clipped up.

"What's that for?"

"To cover Boromir's boat with," she explained as she spread it out. His name was embroidered underneath the letters "RIP."

"Nice," I commented.

"Yeah, check this out." Kelsey gave the cloth a good shake and Gimli's name replaced Boromir's. "It's reusable!"

"Except for the fact that it's going over the falls," I reminded her.

She glared at me and shook it out again. Here are the names that followed: Legolas, Aragorn, Mandy, Nickel, Kelsey (here, Kelsey shook it out faster than she had for the other ones), Scott, Frodo, Allie—

"Where's Boromir!" Kelsey asked angrily, flipping the cloth again. Boromir's name appeared. "Oh."

Aragorn and Legolas set Boromir in a boat and sang softly along with Kelseyas she set the cloth over the boat.

"There is a boat gone," Gimli pointed out, gesturing at the boats as Boromir's boat floated toward the falls.

"Oh, yeah . . . Frodo left with Sam," I told him.

"Then we must follow them!" Legolas cried, pushing the last boat out into the water, but no one else moved. "You mean not to follow them."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kelsey muttered. Aragorn put a warning hand on her shoulder.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said quietly.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli sighed.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes! We'll come with you," Kelsey declared.

"Put your hands in the middle if you'll help save Merry and Pippin," I said, placing my hand in the center of the group. Kelsey and Legolas fought to put their hands on mine (Kelsey won, but I felt so special!) and Aragorn and Gimli followed suit.

"All right!" Kelsey grinned. "Now let's go find Gandalf!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just idle talk."

* * *

And so concludes Part 1 of the trilogy . . .

* * *

**LOL! That part with "have fun storming the castle"'s from The Princess Bride, if any of you didn't catch that. Good movie, I suggest all of you watch it.**

**And with that, PART 1 of 3 is now complete!**

**I'm going to miss you guys...for a week. I've got a family reunion trip. Joy ... Later!**

Don't worry . . . We've got tons more! Hope you enjoyed the loooooong first part of the trilogy! I know we enjoyed writing it! R&R --The Editor

The plot shall rear it's ugly head . . . in The Return of the King. Unfortunately, the first two installments of our plot are purely set-up (which is usually the business of the first two chapters) and you will have to wait. Our plot really begins closer to the end of RotK than the beginning. You will enjoy it! Our plot is . . . odd. What is the plot, Kelsey? (klc is sitting next to me watching as I write this).

_I ain't telling nobody, nohow._

Oh fie. She says we can't give it away. Faw. Oh well, soon TTPBNlT shall begin! klc has the manuscript. But first, a preveiw of what is to come!

* * *

**-a bit of light lingered over our wizard friend. **

**"Duck," Mandy advised.**

**"FEET!"A large something flew out of the tree and dove for everyone's feet. Ernie and I backed away from doom, but Legolas was in the line of fire as the something clung to his feet.**

* * *

Well? Who is it? Who dives for people's feet? Gina, you should know this. Guess, guess! 

It's Over! Nooooooooooooo! If you reveiw, Nickel will type her part faster, but Klc will probably steal it, since I will not type without reviews! Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa No! not the manuscript! And please read and reveiw my story (A Walk down memory lane because, while it has a plot, I need help with the fluff of the edges. Stuffing ideas, people!


	47. Finale

**FELLOWSHIP OF THE FREAKS FINALE**

Hey everybody! Just wanted to let you all know that the title of our newest faniction (the sequel to this one, coincidently) is called

**TWO TALL, POINTY, BLACK, NEEDLE LIKE TOWERS**

Also, don't forget to check out Nicole's new fanfic (on our profile)

**A WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE**

Ooo...capitalizing letters and bolding them is fun! LOL don't forget to check these out!

MBDTA's Mandy


End file.
